Folgen einer vergessenen Nacht!
by arce73
Summary: Alkohol, Träume und dessen Folgen. Claire&Alex etwas Tess
1. Chapter 1

Ich habe diese Geschichte bereits im McLoeds Töchter Forum angefangen zu veröffentlichen. Die Story ist bis zum 18 Kapitel da veröffentlich.

Ich wollt euch und mir die ganze durch zapperei ersparen und setze sie bis dahin komplett rein. Die Up Dates werden aber nun in den jeweiligen Kapitel folgen.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit meiner FF.

Ciao Ari


	2. 1 bis 18 Kapitel

**Folgen einer vergessenen Nacht!**

**Autor:** Ari

**Rating: **FSK 16

**Pairing:** Claire und Alex / etwas Tess und Nick

**Inhalt:**

Nach einem gemeinsamen Abend wo viel getrunken wurde, erinnern sich Claire und Alex nicht mehr genau was geschehen ist. Als sich die Ereignisse überschlagen, stehen sich die zwei Freunde bei. Claire ist Schwanger, und Alexs Welt bricht zusammen, als seine Mutter ein Familiengeheimnis lüftet. Langsam ändern sich ihre Gefühle füreinander, aber können nicht zu ihren Gefühlen stehen. Tess und Nick verbünden sich um den beiden endlich auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Mit deren Hilfe und den seltsamen Träumen, die Claire und Alex haben, kommt die Wahrheit, Stück für Stück ans Licht.

**Anmerkung: **

**1) **Einige Sachen habe ich habe ich aus der Serie 1:1 übernommen, andere bewusst verändert. Natürlich kommt es dazu, zu einigen Wiederholungen, die ihr alle aus der Serie kennt. Künstlerische Freiheit eben!

**2)** Die Idee zu dieser FF ist mir beim lesen von Sammys FF, **Change your stars** gekommen.

Riesen Dank an sie, die meine Story nun Beta lesen darf. ;-)

**3) **Ich habe absichtlich das Rating FSK 16 genommen, da es zu Andeutungen von sexuellen Handlungen kommt und die Wortwahl auch nicht immer die feinste ist.

Manchmal kann man eben nicht anders. Bitte haltet euch daran, ich will ja niemanden verderben! lol

**4)** Bitte seid nicht zu streng, denn obwohl ich seit Jahren FFs lese, ist das die erste die schreibe. Es ist überhaupt das erste Mal, dass ich eine Geschichte schreibe. Ich bin für jede konstruktive Kritik dankbar.

**Disclaimer:**

Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Einige Charaktere sind von mir erfunden und somit Eigentum des Autors.

**Kapitel: 29**

**Archiviert:** 12.5 - 21.5.06

**1. Kapitel**

Claire und Alex hatten sich mit selbstgebrautem Bier von Alex, auf die Veranda von Drovers zurückgezogen und unterhielten sich über Claires Weigerung zu springen und über die beginnende Romanze zwischen Nick und Tess. Beide hatten viel getrunken und waren ziemlich blau.

Vor Alex standen zwei Flaschen Bier. " Ich...ich weiß nicht...ich weiß nicht mehr welches ich am besten fand" murmelte er.

"Das wundert mich nicht" erwiderte Claire keineswegs verwundert.

"Ah, doch das hier war´s. Das hier. Mhm, das ist gut, ist vollmundig und hat es in sich" fuhr Alex fort und schaute Claire mit einem Blick an, den sie nicht wirklich deuten konnte. Fragend zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Wir sind doch ein gutes Team, oder? Du weißt es, ich weiß es, Brave J weiß es auch" lallte Alex nun undbeugte sich zu ihr rüber. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulte_r_ und seufzte, "Ich liebe dich, Claire. Ich liebe dich mehr als den Hubschrauber." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, schaute er sie an, legte seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf ihre Schulter und schlief ein.

Claire nahm vorsichtig das Glas aus seiner Hand und stand auf. Sie zog den Stuhl auf dem sie gesessen hatte etwas näher und legte Alexs Kopf auf das Sitzkissen.

"So sollte es gehen" murmelte sie und sah dem schlafenden Alex zu.

"Ob er sich morgen daran erinnern wird?" dachte sie amüsiert.

Alex bewegte sich und rutschte etwas zur Seite. Claire stütze ihn, da er fast vom Stuhl gerutscht wäre.

"So geht das nicht" murmelte sie. "Hey, wach auf! Hier draußen kannst du nicht bleiben. Komm hoch, du kannst im Gästezimmer schlafen" versuchte Claire Alex zu wecken.

Dieser brummte etwas und wachte tatsächlich wieder auf.

"Hey schöne Frau, was machst du den in meinen Träumen?" fragte Alex Claire.

Diese lachte leise. "Komm du alter Säufer, ich bring dich ins Bett" versuchte sie es weiter.

"Huhuu Claire, soll das ein unmoralisches Angebot sein?" fragte er wieder.

"Nur in deinen Träumen Kumpel, nur in deinen Träumen. Komm endlich hoch" antwortete Claire inzwischen leicht genervt.

Alex gab sich geschlagen und stöhnend stand er auf. Claire hatte Mühe ihn zu stützen, immerhin war sie ja auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.

Im Gästezimmer angekommen liess sie Alex aufs Bett fallen. Vorsichtig zog sie ihm die Schuhe aus.

"Ich kann nicht mehr" dachte sie "am besten ich leg mich auch gleich hier hin."

Sie zog sich ebenfalls die Schuhe aus und legte sich neben Alex, der wieder tief zu schlafen schien.

"Gute Nacht Alex" flüsterte sie ihm noch zu und schlief gleich ein.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Alex wach und war verwirrt. Er drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah Claire neben sich liegen.

Alex versuchte sich zu erinnern wie er hier hergekommen war. Schwammig erinnerte er sich daran das Claire etwas von Zimmer und blau gesagt hatte.

"Hey Claire, was machst du hier in meinem Bett?" fragte er und schüttelte sie dabei.

"Lass mich schlafen" antwortete diese Schlaftrunkend. "Du bist in meinem Bett und nicht in deinem. Ich wollte dich nicht draußen schlafen lassen und habe dich hierher geschleppt."

"Aha also doch ein unmoralisches Angebot, war wohl doch kein Einbildung. Was machen wir nun?"

"Na was wohl du Nase, schlafen, was sonst" antwortete Claire gereizt.

"Zusammen?" hackte Alex grinsend nach.

"Ja sicher doch und nun mach schon" sagte sie und merkte nicht, wie zweideutig sich das anhörte.

Alex drehte sie, zu sich rum und schaute ihr in die Augen. Claire schaute ihn ebenfalls an und da war wieder der Blick von vorhin in seinen Augen.

"Claire, du hast die schönsten Augen der Welt, hat dir das jemand gesagt?" fragte Alex mit sanfter Stimme.

"Ja, so ein versoffener Typ, der nicht schlafen wollte" erwiderte Claire in einem spöttischen Ton. Alexs Blick machte sie nervös und sie wusste nicht, was das alles sollte.

"Dass du auch immer das letzte Wort haben musst, Weib, da gibt es nur einen Weg dies zu verhindern!"

Claire wollte bereits auf seine freche Bemerkung antworten, als er ihr mit seinen Lippen den Mund verschloss.

Was eigentlich nur als einfacher Kuss gedacht war wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Alex wollte und konnte nicht mehr aufhören Claire zu küssen. Es fühlte sich richtig an und er genoss das Gefühl.

Claires Gedanken rasten. Alex Ryan küsste sie und es gefiel ihr. Und... sie wollte mehr!

Sie küssten sich weiter und Alex knabberte nun an Claires Ohr.

"Ich hab mir das immer gewünscht Claire, du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr" flüsterte Alex dabei.

"Ich auch Alex, ich auch. Mhmm... mach weiter" bat Claire ihn.

Alex hatte auch gar nicht vor damit aufzuhören. Er wollte nun alles von Claire,

küsste und liebkoste sie weiter.

"Alex, ich will dich!" murmelte Claire heiser an seinen Lippen. Er lächelte sie zärtlich an.

"Dito!" flüsterte er frech und folgte mit größtem Vergnügen Claires Aufforderung.

**2. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Alex mit einem Brummschädel auf. Er lag am Boden. Erstaunt sah er sich um und bemerkte dass er nicht in seinem Zimmer war. Als er Aufstehen wollte, sah er dass er nackt war und wunderte sich darüber.

"Das war wohl zuviel des Guten vom Selbstgebrautem" dachte er und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Er suchte seine Kleidung zusammen, die ebenfalls am Boden lag,

stand leise auf und zog sich an. "Ich werd nie wieder was trinken" schwor sich Alex, ohne sich nochmals umzusehen, verlies er das Zimmer.

Wäre er nur noch einen Moment länger geblieben, hätte er die Bewegung unter der Bettdecke bemerkt.

Claire bewegte sich nun stöhnend unter der Bettdecke. "Mein Kopf. Mein Kopf! Alex und sein verdammtes Bier. Ich bring ihn um" jammerte Claire und bewegte sich vorsichtig unter der Decke. Als sie diese zurückschlug bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer war, sondern im Gästezimmer.

"Na toll, ich muss ja ziemlich betrunken gewesen sein, dass ich es nicht in mein Zimmer geschafft habe" dachte sie weiter. Vorsichtig versuchte sie aufzustehen und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf das sie nackt war.

"Oh man, ich trinke nie wieder was Selbstgebrautes von Alex. Das Zeug ist ja Gift! Wenn mich jetzt jemand sehen könnte, würde er seinen Augen nicht trauen" dachte Claire etwas belustigt.

Sie suchte ihre Kleider zusammen, zog sich notdürftig an und schlich sie hinauf zum ging duschen.

Mittlerweile kam Alex zu Hause auf Killarney an.

Liz kam ihm entgegen und meinte spöttisch "Na, wer war den die Glückliche?"

"Ha, ha Mom. Das geht dich gar nichts an. Besorg mir lieber einen starken Kaffee."

"Ich denke eine Dusche könnte auch nicht schaden du stinkst wie ein Bierfass" ertönte nun eine Stimme hinter ihm. Harry! Das hatte Alex gerade noch gefehlt. "War wohl eine anstrengende Nacht, Sohn, so wie du aussiehst!"

"In diesem Haus gibt es keine Privatsphäre" maulte Alex seinen Vater an und ging wütend die Treppe hoch.

Harry und Liz sahen ihrem Sohn belustigt hinterher.

"War er die ganze Nacht weg?" fragte Harry seine Frau. Sie nickte "Ich weiss aber nicht wo" antwortete sie.  
"Er wollte gestern Abend noch zu Claire um etwas zu besprechen" erinnerte sich nun Harry.

Beide sahen wieder die Treppe hoch.  
"Glaubst du, das zwischen den Beiden was vorgefallen ist?" fragt Liz plötzlich.

"Aber sicher doch" gab Harry belustigt zurück "ein paar Flaschen Selbstgebrautes Bier und einen riesigen Kater" fuhr er lachend fort.

Liz schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, irgendetwas anderes ist gestern zwischen den Beiden vorgefallen. Glaub mir, eine Mutter spürt das" wiederholte Liz.

"Du und deine Gefühle. Hast du nicht mal selber gesagt, dass es unter Claires Würde sei, etwas zu nehmen, das Tess bereits besessen hat? Alex und Claire! Das ist einfach zu komisch" nahm Harry seine Frau weiter auf die Schippe und ging ins Esszimmer um zu Frühstücken.

"Irgendetwas ist gewesen! Ich weiß das." murmelte Liz und folgte ihrem Mann.

Nachdem Alex geduscht und gefrühstückt hatte ging er wieder nach Drovers, um Claire bei ihrem Problem mit dem Springen zu helfen.

Claire saß bereits auf Brave J und wartete auf Alex.

"Also, jetzt ist Morgen. Liebst du mich denn immer noch?" begrüßte sie ihn.

Alex schaute sie entgeistert an. "Was hab ich getan?" frage er vorsichtig nach.

"War´s nicht ernst gemeint?" foppte sie ihn weiter.

Alex sah Claire irritiert an und auf einmal fiel ihm ihr Schmunzeln auf.

"Hör doch auf, du hast mich reingelegt" sagte er und beide fingen an zu lachen.

"Na los, zeig was du drauf hast" forderte er nun Claire auf. Sie ritt wieder los, dem Hindernis entgegen...und sprang rüber!

"Phantastisch! Sehr gut! Ich sags ja, das Selbstgebraute bringt´s!" und lächelte sie dabei an.

"Ja, dass muss es wohl sein Alex" erwiderte sie ihm ebenfalls grinsend.

Alex reichte dem Pferd eine Möhre. "Also, hier was Leckeres für dich, braver Junge und hier ist was für dich, braves Mädchen" dabei hielt er Claire, ebenfalls eine Möhre hin. Lachend schob sie diese weg.

Nun machten sie sich wieder an die Arbeit mit Brave J.

**3. Kapitel**

Sechs Wochen waren seit damals vergangen und der Jahrmarkt fand endlich statt. Claire wollte auf Brave J am Hindernisrennen teilnehmen.

Leider war Claire nicht ganz bei der Sache.

Heute Morgen hatte ihr der Sheriff einen Brief vom Bezirksgericht von Fisher übergeben. Australien Bloodlines wollte sie wegen Vertragsbruch verklagen. Peter hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und machte ihr nun das Leben schwer. Dieses Schwein hatte tatsächlich ihr Kündigungsschreiben an die Firma nicht weitergeleitet. Er behauptete sogar, dass es nie so einen Brief gegeben hatte. Tess war bei Peter im Zimmer eingebrochen und hoffte den Brief zu finden. Leider wurde sie dabei von ihm überrascht und er hatte Anzeige erstattet. Als Alex davon gehört hatte, stellte er Peter und es kam zu einer wüsten Schlägerei.

Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Ihr kleiner Rückfall mit Peter vor ein paar Wochen hatte Folgen.

Sie war zu ihm gegangen und hatte versucht die Situation zu klären. Claire wollte Peter überzeugen in Freundschaft auseinander zugehen. Stattdessen landeten sie zusammen im Bett. Als sie aufwachte wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte und machte endgültig Schluss. Kurz danach erfuhr Peter, dass Alex und Claire eine eigene Firma gegründet hatten und Australien Bloodlines nun Konkurrenz machten. Er schwor ihnen Rache.

Nun schien es als hätte er sein Ziel erreicht.

Tess hatte eine Anzeige wegen Einbruchs am Hals, Alex eine wegen Körperverletzung und Claire befürchtete, Drovers Run zu verlieren und dann noch diese winzige Kleinigkeit. Sie war schwanger!

Am Abend lag Claire im Bett und konnte nicht glauben, dass Heute alles so schief gelaufen war.

Morgen musste sie gegen Peter im Hindernisrennen antreten, sie war nervös und ihr jagten tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Tess lag neben ihr und konnte auch nicht schlafen.

Beide fingen gleichzeitig an zu reden. "Ich muss dir was sagen."

"Du zuerst" meinte Claire zu Tess.

"Es tut mir Leid wegen Heute. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, aber es wird schon wieder werden. Wir finden eine Lösung. Ich meine, was kann schlimmstenfalls passieren. Wir müssen unser Haus verlassen, verlieren alles, Alex und ich landen im Gefängnis. Ich weiss es ist viel, aber wie gesagt, wir finden eine Lösung" zählte Tess auf.

Nun ließ Claire ihre Bombe platzen. "Ich bin schwanger! Hast du dafür auch eine Lösung?"

Tess schaute sie ungläubig an. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, nur damit nicht. Beide sprachen kein Wort mehr, jede hing ihren Gedanken nach.

**4. Kapitel**

Am folgenden Morgen besprachen sie wie es nun weiter gehen sollte.

"Sobald Peter davon erfährt, wird er sicher zur Vernunft kommen" versuchte Tess ihre Schwester aufzuheitern. "Immerhin ist er ja der Vater, oder?" fuhr sie fort.

"Tess, ich bitte dich, wer sollte sonst der Vater sein. Es ist ja nicht so das bei mir die Männer Schlange stehen und auch wenn, ich habe mit niemand anderem geschlafen. Peter ist der Vater!" schloss Claire verzweifelt.

"Willst du es ihm sagen? Er hat ein Recht es zu erfahren, meinst du nicht?" wollte Tess nun wissen.

"Das Recht hat er verspielt, nachdem er dich angezeigt und mich so in die Pfanne gehauen hat. Nein Tess, ich werde ihm nichts sagen. Lieber riskier ich, die Farm zu verlieren, als ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Die einzige Möglichkeit besteht darin, dass ich das Rennen heute Gewinne und alle sehen, dass ich die bessere Trainerin bin. So haben Alex und ich die Möglichkeit weiter zu machen. Dann kann ich auch die Konventionalstrafe bezahlen, die auf uns zukommt."

"Du willst tatsächlich in deinem Zustand das Rennen bestreiten? Bist du irre? Was ist wenn du fällst und dich verletzt? Was wird aus dem Baby?" fuhr Tess sie an.

"Tess, jetzt hör aber auf! In anderen Ländern bekommen Frauen ihre Kinder auf dem Feld und arbeiten anschließend weiter. Was macht da schon so ein Rennen, oder? Mir wird schon nichts passieren und noch was, kein Wort zu jemanden. Du bist die einzige, die Bescheid weiß. So, ich will nichts mehr darüber hören, ich muss mich auf das Rennen vorbereiten." antwortete Claire gereizt.

Als sie Aufstehen wollte wurde ihr schwindlig und ihr Magen drehte sich. Sie schaffte es grade noch ins Badezimmer und übergab sich.

"Ja, ja, den Frauen auf dem Feld wäre das sicher nicht passiert." Tess konnte nicht anders und verspottete ihre Schwester.

"Ich hab das gehört, ich bin Schwanger und nicht Taub Tess!" hörte sie Claire aus dem Badezimmer.

Tess grinste und zog sich langsam an.

Nach einer Weile kam Claire wieder raus.

"Es geht nicht Tess, ich kann so nicht reiten. Was soll ich den nur machen?" Claire stand verzweifelt an der Badezimmertür. Sie sah schrecklich aus.

"Es gibt nur eine Lösung, Alex muss reiten" schlug Tess vor.

"Toll, was soll ich ihm sagen? Sorry Alex, ich bin Schwanger und kann nicht gegen den Vater meines Kindes antreten!" gab Claire zickig zurück.

"Zum Beispiel, aber ich verlass mich da ganz auf dich Schwesterherz" konterte Tess.

"Was soll aus mir werden?" brach Claire plötzlich verzweifelt zusammen. "Ich mach mir doch nur was vor. Ich kann das nicht. Ich riskiere wirklich alles zu verlieren." So schnell Claire zusammen gebrochen war, stand sie wieder auf. Mit einem entschlossenen Blick sah sie ihre Schwester an.

"Du hast Recht! Ich muss mit Peter reden. Erledige du die Sache mit Alex und ich kümmere mich um den Rest" befahl auf einmal Claire.

Tess schaute Claire ins Gesicht und sie beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

"Claire, was hast du vor?" fragte sie beunruhigt.

"Ich werde meine Seele dem Teufel verkaufen. Peter macht das alles nur um mich zurückzubekommen. Er hat gewonnen, ich geh zu ihm zurück. Schließlich habe ich ihn geliebt und ich könnte mich wieder in ihn verlieben. Es gibt schlimmeres als die Frau von Peter Johnson zu werden." gab Claire zu.

"Das ist der einzige Weg um aus diesem ganzen Schlamassel wieder heraus zukommen."

"Claire, du machst dir da was vor. Hör dir doch mal zu wie du über ihn redest. Wie soll das den gut gehen? Und was ist mit Alex? Er prügelt sich für dich und nun gehst du zu Peter zurück! Ist dir klar, dass du vielleicht dadurch deinen besten Freund verlierst? Wenn du zu Peter zurückgehst, ist es mit deiner Freundschaft und Partnerschaft mit Alex vorbei, glaub mir" appellierte Tess an Claires Verstand.

"Wenn es der einzige Weg ist um Drovers, dich und Alex zu retten, nehme ich das in Kauf. Ich habe keine andere Wahl!" traurig sah Claire ihre Schwester an.

"Ich brauche aber deine Hilfe. Ohne dich steh ich das nicht durch, Tess. Bitte lass es nun gut sein und hilf mir dabei"

Tess ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. "Ich werde dir helfen, wir sind Schwestern und ich bin für dich da" gab Tess endlich auf.   
Claire erwiderte die Umarmung und dann begann sie zu weinen.

**5. Kapitel**

Alex und Nick warteten draußen auf die McLeod Frauen. Sie hatten auch über die Situation nachgedacht und beide wussten nicht was nun gesehenen sollte.

"Ich schwör dir Nick, dem Fatzke schlag ich das nächste Mal das Gesicht zu Brei. Sollte er Claire nur zu nahe treten, bring ich ihn um."

"Immer langsam, Alex warten wir ab was die Mädchen dazu sagen" versuchte Nick seinen Bruder zu beruhigen.

"Da kommt Tess. Vielleicht hat sie ja Neuigkeiten" sagte er zu Alex.

"Guten Morgen Jungs" begrüßte Tess die beiden nervös.

"Alex, du musst für Claire das Rennen bestreiten. Sie kann nicht und bevor du fragst, sie ist bei Peter. Sie geht zurück zu ihm" Tess liess ohne weitere Vorwarnung die Bombe platzen.

Alex sah Tess an und erkannte sofort an ihrem Gesicht, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Etwas in ihm zerbrach! Er wusste nicht genau was, aber es tat weh.

"Ok! Tess, das war's. Ich reite dieses Rennen und danach sind Claire und ich Freunde gewesen. Ich weiß nicht was genau geschehen ist und ich will es gar nicht wissen. Aber mit euch bin ich durch, ein für allemal" tief verletzt ließ er Tess und Nick einfach stehen um sich aufs Rennen vorzubereiten.

Nick sah Tess an und verstand nicht was soeben vor seinen Augen geschehen war.

"Was ist das für ein Mist den du da verzapfst, Tess? Claire geht zu Peter zurück und Alex soll im Rennen gegen ihn antreten. Seid ihr zwei auf Drogen oder was? Das kann sie nicht wirklich von ihm erwarten" schnauzte er sie an.

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Tess zu Nick hoch. "Es ist so wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen, nur das Claire sich so entschieden hat. Es tut mir leid Nick, ehrlich" betreten schaute sie zu Boden.

Nick konnte nicht fassen was er da hörte. "Ist das alles was du zu sagen hast, Tess? Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich damit zufrieden gebe, dann irrst du dich. Ich will wissen was hier gespielt wird und zwar alles. Schluss mit den Spielchen. Es ist Zeit der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen" fordertet er sie auf.

Tess sah in bestürzt an "Was meinst du?"

"Wie ich gesagt habe Tess, Alles! Keine Ausflüchte, keine Entschuldigungen. Die Wahrheit. Claire, Peter, Alex, und das hier" er zeigte dabei auf sie beide, "Einfach alles was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen? Jetzt oder nie Tess. Keine zweite Chance!" sagte Nick kalt.

"Nick… Ich möchte ja… ich hab Angst… Ich kann nicht Claire, Peter, Alex und wir. Es ist so verwirrend und kompliziert. Es tut mir Leid, Nick, wirklich!" versuchte Tess ihm zu erklären.

"Nicht so leid wie mir Tess. Freunde behandelt man nicht so! Was auch immer zwischen uns war, es ist aus. Du hast Alex gehört, wir sind durch mit euch. Genug ist genug. Ich bin doch kein Masochist" mit diesen Worten drehte sich Nick um und lies eine verzweifelte Tess stehen.

"Verdammter Peter Johnson" schluchzte Tess verzweifelt.

**6. Kapitel**

Claire stand nervös vor Peters Tür. Sie trocknete ihre feuchten Hände an ihren Hosen ab und klopfte.

Peter öffnete die Tür.

"Wir müssen reden Peter" verlangte Claire.

"Komm rein" fordertet Peter sie auf.

"Was willst du Peter? Was muss ich tun, dass du mit diesem ganzen Wahnsinn aufhörst?" verlangte Claire von ihm.

Peter schloss die Tür. "Du weißt genau was ich will. Dich! Ich mache das alles nur für dich weil ich dich liebe. Verstehst du das nicht? Ich hab alles für dich aufgegeben und nun will ich das gleiche!"

"Ich hatte dich nicht darum gebeten Peter, du wolltest es selber. Aber gut. Was genau willst du von mir."

"Ich will dass du deine Partnerschaft mit Alex wieder rückgängig machst und dass du dich von ihm trennst" sagte er ruhig.

"Ok. Alex wird es verstehen" antwortete Claire.

"Oh, ich glaube nicht dass du mich richtig verstanden hast, Claire. Ich will dass du jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm abbrichst. Jeden! Geschäftlich und auch Privat!" Triumphierend sah er sie an.

Entsetzt blickte Claire zurück. "Alex ist mein ältester Freund. Du hast nichts von ihm zu befürchten. Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich nicht weiterhin mit ihm befreundet sein darf, Peter!"

"Das du das nicht verstehst ist mir klar. Es ist mir auch egal. Du hast gefragt und das sind meine Bedingungen Claire. Sagst du ja, lass ich die Anzeigen gegen Tess und Alex fallen und übergebe Australien Bloodlines dein Kündigungsschreiben. Weigerst du dich, verlierst du alles, die Farm, Tess und auf jeden Fall Alex. Deine Entscheidung Claire."

Peter lächelte Claire kalt an.

Claire überlegte nicht lange, ihre Entscheidung, hatte sie bereits gefällt, bevor sie hierher kam. Sie schloss die Augen.

"In Ordnung. Aber nur, wenn du vor dem Rennen, alles in Ordnung bringst. Ich meine das im Ernst. Zieh die Anzeigen zurück, übergibt das Schreiben deiner Firma, wasche meinen und Alexs Namen ins Reine, und ich gehöre dir" gab sich Claire geschlagen.

Er küsste ihre Stirn und sagte "Gutes Mädchen, ich erledige das gleich. Anschließend gehen wir gemeinsam zum Parcour, ich will ihn mir dir durchgehen."

Claire stand still und lies es über sich ergehen.

Peter hielt Wort, mit wenigen Anrufen hatte er die ganze Sache erledigt.

Australien Bloodlines erzählte er von einem verbummeltem Brief und Frank, dem Bezirkssheriff, bat er die Anzeigen zurückzunehmen. Er konnte ihn tatsächlich von einem unglaublichen Missverständnis überzeugen!

Claire konnte es nicht fassen.

In zehn Minuten hatte er alles gerade gebogen. Zehn Minuten die ihr Leben so wie sie es bis jetzt kannte, änderten. Am liebsten hätte sie sich verkrochen und geweint, doch sie hatte ihr Wort gegeben. Sie straffte die Schultern und nahm innerlich Abschied von ihrem alten Leben. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Parcour.

**7.Kapitel**

Sie gingen die Hindernisse durch und als sie das beendet hatten, kam ihnen Alex entgegen. Peter zog demonstrativ Claire an sich und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Als Alex das sah, starb das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihm. Claire war tatsächlich zu Peter zurückgekehrt.

"Claire, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" fragte er Claire ohne Peter anzusehen.

"Geh ruhig Liebling, du weißt ja wo du mich findest" gab Peter sie mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln frei.

Claire war unbehaglich zumute.

"Alex, es tut mir leid" versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

"Nach allem was er dir angetan hat, rennst du wieder zurück in sein Bett!" keifte er sie an.

"Peter war gekränkt, Ich habe ihn sitzen lassen..." versuchte Claire es wieder, doch Alex unterbrach sie.

"Hör mal zu. Ich werde diesen Mistkerl gleich in Grund und Boden reiten und dann bin ich nur noch ein Nachbar. Hast du mich verstanden! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger Claire! Unsere Firma und Freundschaft kannst du dir an den Hut schmieren, Claire McLeod!"

Alex wandte sich von ihr ab und ging wütend zu Brave J.

Claire ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Tess, die von weitem zugesehen hatte, rannte zu ihr und nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme. "Schhh, es wird alles gut Claire glaub mir, irgendwann wird alles gut."

"Nichts wird gut Tess, ich habe soeben meinen besten Freund verloren. O Gott, wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?" schluchzte Claire an ihrer Schulter.

Nick half Alex bei der Vorbereitung. Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Peter kam zu ihnen geritten. "Ich wollte ihnen nur viel Glück wünschen, Alex. Möge der Bessere gewinnen. Obwohl…, ich habe bereits gewonnen! Den Hauptpreis bekomme ich heute Nacht serviert, von der schönsten Frau der Welt" boshaft sah Peter Alex an.

"Nur zu. Aber dann müssen Sie an mir vorbei. Wir wissen ja wer der Beste ist. Claire wird es früher oder später auch merken!" forderte Alex ihn zweideutig heraus.

"Ich wusste es! Von wegen wir sind nur Freunde!" hasserfühlt sah Peter zu Alex hinunter.

"Qualität setzt sich eben immer durch Peter, denken Sie an meine Worte!" erwiderte Alex fast belustigt, wandte sich von ihm ab, zog Brave J und Nick Richtung Startlinie.

"Musstest du ihn so provozieren Alex? Jetzt glaubt er doch, das du und Claire, was zusammen hattet" sagte Nick zu ihm.

"Das war mit voller Absicht mein Lieber. Etwas ist da faul. Ich hab's in Claires Augen gesehen. Dieser Mistkerl erpresst sie, da bin ich mir sicher!" klärte nun Alex seinen Bruder auf.

Doch bevor Nick nachfragen konnte, was Alex damit meinte, spürte er wie er zur Seite geschubst wurde und entsetzt musste er beobachten, wie Alex durch die Luft flog.

Alex fühlte, wie jemand seinen Kopf, vorsichtig in die Hände nahm.

"Alex, Alex bist du ok? Mach die Augen auf! Ich bin's, Claire. Sag doch was, du Idiot!"

"Sag was, du Idiot" wiederholte Alex leise.

Himmel, ihm tat alles weh! Es fühlte sich so an, als ob ein Zug ihn überrollt hätte und auf ihm stehen geblieben wäre.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah in Claires verweintes Gesicht. Kein Wunder dass er dachte ihn erdrücke etwas. Claire lag mit dem halben Oberkörper auf ihm.

"Claire, geh runter von mir. Du erdrückst mich noch" flüsterte er leise.

"Entschuldige Alex, dass wollte ich nicht, aber du hättest dich sehen sollen! Ich dachte du währst tot" schluchzte Claire immer noch.

Besorgt tastete sie ihn ab, doch er schob sanft ihre Hände weg. Alex setze sich etwas auf und spürte einen scharfen Schmerz in der Schulter. Mit den restlichen Schmerzen konnte er leben. Nun versuchte er die Schulter etwas zu bewegen, irgendwie fühlte sie sich seltsam an.

"Nick, hilf mir mal aufzustehen" fordertet Alex seinen Bruder auf.

"Deine Schulter ist ausgerenkt" stellte Nick nach ein paar Handgriffen fest. "Soll ich sie dir richten?" fragte er Alex.

Alex nickte, Nick zählte auf drei und renkte ihm die Schulter wieder ein.

"Geht's wieder?'" fragte nun Tess, die ebenfalls da war.

Alex sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sich eine kleine Menschenmenge um ihn versammelt hatte.

"Wo ist Claire?" frage er nervös, denn sie war nicht mehr zu sehen. Dafür hörte er sie auf einmal!

"WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT! WOLLTEST DU IHN UMBRINGEN? DU BIST JA WAHNSINNIG! UNSER DEAL IST GESTORBEN! ICH WERDE NICHT ZU DIR ZURÜCK KOMMEN. ICH LASS MICH NICHT VON EINEM PSYCHOPATHEN ERPRESSEN! LASSEN WIR ES AUF EINEN PROZESS ANKOMMEN! WIR WERDEN SEHEN WER AM SCHLUSS DEN GERICHTSSAAL UNGESTRAFT VERLÄSST!"

Claire schien wie von Sinnen zu sein. Sie schrie Peter vor allen Leuten an. Alle sahen schockiert zu ihr hinüber. Niemals hatte sich Claire so gehen lassen!

Und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Peter zückte auf einmal ein Messer und versuchte Claire zu erstechen.

**8.Kapitel**

Claire hatte seine Bewegung kommen sehen und wich ihm aus. Doch leider nicht schnell genug. Peter rutsche ab und erwischte sie am Oberschenkel, sie fielen zusammen zu Boden.

Claire schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Die umstehenden Männer packten Peter und zogen ihn von Claire runter. Die gestandenen Männer sahen schockiert zu ihr hin. Das Messer, mit dem Peter sie attackiert hatte, steckte noch in Claires Oberschenkel.

Ganz langsam verfärbte sich ihre Jeans dunkel.

Alex erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung rannte zu ihr hin und kniete sich nieder.

Claire starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissen Augen an.

"Ich fasse es nicht, er wollte mich tatsächlich umbringen." Hilfesuchend klammerte sie sich an Alex.

"Es tut mir so Leid Alex, aber er hatte mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Entweder, ich komme zu ihm zurück oder ich hätte Drovers verloren. Tess und du wärt dann im Gefängnis gelandet".

"Schhh, Claire ist schon gut. Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen, grundlos wärst du niemals zu ihm zurückgegehrt" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Endlich kamen die herbeigerufene Ambulanz und Polizei. Alex machte den Helfern Platz.

Tess und Nick, nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte und sahen zu wie Claire versorgt wurde. Als der Rettungsarzt Claire eine Beruhigungsspritze geben wollte, erwachte Tess aus ihrer Starre.

"Stopp, bevor sie ihr was geben sollten sie wissen, dass sie schwanger ist."

Alle Anwesenden sahen erstaunt zu Claire.

"Schwanger?" fragten Alex und Peter gleichzeitig.

"Peter, das... das... Baby ist nicht von dir... es ist von..." verzweifelt sah Claire zu Alex und er verstand.

"Das Baby ist von mir" log er ihn an.

Peter wollte sich wieder auf Claire stürzen "Du verdammte Schlampe, du wolltest mir seinen Balg andrehen?"

Nur mit größter Mühe konnten die zwei Polizisten Peter daran hindern.

Claire wurde in der Zwischenzeit ohnmächtig.

"Wir müssen sofort los, ihr Blutdruck ist rapide abgefallen. Sie verliert zu viel Blut im Krankenhaus können wir sie richtig versorgen! " herrschte der behandelnde Arzt seine Assistenten an.

"Hey Miss, wenn sie mit ihr Verwandt sind, kommen sie mit. Sie müssen bestimmt einige Papiere unterschreiben." wandte sich einer der Assistenten an Tess.

"Was... wie.. Papiere?" Tess verstand nichts.

"Für die Operation! Wie es scheint hat der Angreifer ihre Beinarterie zerfetzt. Sie könnte verbluten nun machen sie schon!" klärte sie nun der Arzt auf. Tess stieg in den Wagen ein unfähig nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Nick und Alex sahen schockiert zu, wie Claire in den Wagen geschoben wurde. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr der Krankenwagen davon.

Alex sah sich suchend um, als er Peter sah, stürzte er sich auf ihn.

"Du verdammter Bastard, wenn Claire und dem Baby was geschieht dann bring ich dich um!" drohte er ihm.

"Immer mit der Ruhe, Alex. Drohungen höre ich gar nicht gerne" bremste Frank Alex.

"Kann mir mal jemand erklären was hier eigentlich geschehen ist?" fragte der Polizist die umstehenden Männer.

Die Männer begannen zu erzählen, was sich zugetragen hatte. So erfuhr auch Alex, was genau mit ihm passiert war.

Peter war direkt auf Alex zugeritten und hatte Nick einen Tritt verpasst. Dadurch bekam er freie Bahn um Alex direkt von hinten zu erwischen.

Alex erbleichte als er das hörte. Der Irre hatte tatsächlich versucht ihn über den Haufen zu reiten.

"Ich glaube ich habe genug gehört. Peter Johnson, ich nehme sie vorläufig fest, wegen Körperverletzung an Alex und Nick Ryan und versuchtem Mord an Claire McLeod" informierte Frank Peter. Während er Peter die Handschellen anzog, verlass er ihm seine Rechte und führte in ab.

Die umstehenden Leute sprachen wild durcheinander und versuchten aus dem Geschehen schlau zu werden.

Nick zog Alex zu sich und führte ihn zu seinem Wagen.

"Komm, ich fahr dich auch ins Krankenhaus. Du musst dich untersuchen lassen. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass du nichts Weiteres hast" befahl der Jüngere seinem Bruder.

Alex nickte Abwesend und ließ sich in den Sitz fallen.

Alexs Untersuchung war schon seit Stunden beendet und er hatte großes Glück gehabt. Abgesehen von seiner verletzen Schulter hatte er nur ein paar Prellungen davongetragen.

Nun saßen sie im Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses und warteten auf Neuigkeiten von Claire.

Endlich tauchte Tess auf und kam auf sie zu.

"Sie hat viel Blut verloren und die Ärzte hatten Probleme ihren Kreislauf zu stabilisieren. Aber Claire ist nun mal ein sturer Kopf und hat es allen gezeigt. Sie hat die Operation gut überstanden" schloss Tess glücklich ihren Bericht.

"Was ist mit dem Baby?" fragte Nick.

"Auch dem Baby geht's gut. Ihre Schutzengel haben wohl Überstunden gemacht" antwortete Tess überglücklich.

Stürmisch umarmte sie die beiden Brüder.

"Ich will zu ihr!" sagte Alex tonlos, als Tess ihn wieder los lies.

"Klar, komm ich bring dich hin"

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg zu Claire. Vor ihrem Krankenzimmer angekommen, ging Tess zu Seite.

"Geh du zuerst rein" meinte sie leise.

"Danke, Tess".

Alex näherte sich Claires Bett, nahm ihre Hand und betrachtet sie.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sie ihre Augen.

"Hey" flüsterte sie heiser.

"Hey" flüsterte er ebenso leise. "Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er besorgt.

"Als hätte mich jemand aufgespießt" versuchte Claire zu scherzen. "Und du wie geht es dir?"

"Als hätte mich ein Pferd gerammt" antwortete er schmunzelnd.

Beide fingen leise an lachen.

Nick hatte alles von draußen beobachtet und konnte es nicht fassen. "Die zwei sind ja nicht ganz dicht. Wären beinahe von einem Irren umgebracht worden und machen nun darüber Scherze!" bemerkte er leicht verärgert.

"Schätze mal das man das Galgenhumor nennt" antwortete Tess Schulterzuckend.

Sie sahen sich an und beide lachten befreiend.

"Also... Schwanger?" fragte Alex Claire.

"Jepp, Schwanger!" antwortete sie.

"Und Peter ist der Vater?" fragte Alex weiter.

"Sofern ich nicht in einer geistigen Umnachtung mit einem Anderen geschlafen habe, was leider nicht der Fall war, ist Peter der Vater" gab sie schüchtern zu.

"Nun, jeder macht mal Fehler. Aber wenn du welche machst, machst du sie richtig McLeod" versuchte Alex sie aufzuziehen.

"So bin ich eben. Wenn schon ein Kind, dann bitte schön von einem Psychopathen wie Peter" versuchte sie auch zu scherzen.

"Dann liegt es wohl an mir dem Junior die Flausen auszutreiben" sagte Alex und sah Claire ernst an.

"Ich weiss nicht Alex. Ich finde es nicht fair das du den Kopf dafür hinhalten musst. Was werden die Leute sagen?" fragte sie ihn beunruhigt.

"Claire, du kennst doch das alte Sprichwort. Ist einmal der Ruf ruiniert, lebt es sich völlig ungeniert!" grinste er. "Ich habe es schliesslich bereits zugegeben. Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn ich nun einen Rückzieher mache? Nein Claire, ich steh zu meinem Wort. Ich werde dir helfen und allen sagen das ich der Vater deines Kindes bin. Keiner wird erfahren das Peter der Erzeuger ist" versprach Alex.

"Du bist wirklich mein bester Freund Alex, ich weiss gar nicht was ich sagen soll" erwiderte Claire bewegt.

"Sag ja und nenn mich Daddy, Mom" scherzte er.

Die anderen Beiden hatten alles durch die offene Tür gehört. Während Tess, von Alexs Worten tief bewegt war, brodelte es in Nick! Wütend zog er Tess ausser Hörweite von Claire und Alex.

"Das Baby ist nicht von Alex? Peter ist in Wahrheit der Vater? Wusstest du davon Tess?" fauchte er sie an.

Sie nickte unglücklich.

"Ist das der Grund warum du so komisch warst?" wolle er weiter wissen.

Wieder nickte Tess mit dem Kopf.

"Und du hattest kein Vertrauen mit das zu sagen? Was sagt dir das über unsere Beziehung Tess?" Nick war enttäuscht er hatte gedacht das Tess ihm etwas mehr vertrauen würde. Er hatte gehofft Tess hätte sich diesbezüglich geändert. Doch er konnte nun die Wahrheit in ihrem Gesicht ablesen.

Tess war nicht fähig ihm zu antworten.

"Nun Tess, dein Schweigen sagt alles. Du wirst nie lernen anderen zu vertrauen. Die Beiden da drin vertrauen sich wie es nur Freunde tun. Auch wenn der Schuss nach hinten losgeht, Vertrauen sie einander und auf ihre Freundschaft. Du tust mir leid Tess. All diese Zweifel und Unsicherheiten. Immer nur überschaubare Risiken eingehen, ja nicht zu viele Gefühle investieren.

Sieh dir die Beiden genau an. Sie würden alles für den anderen opfern. Wirst du jemals in der Lage sein so was für jemand anderes zu empfinden Tess? Bedingungslose Verbundenheit die das Wohl des Anderen über das Eigene stellt? Sieh genau hin Tess, und nun sieh mich an. Du hättest das ebenfalls haben können mit mir, aber nun ist es zu spät. Claire, Alex, das Baby und unser Bioprojekt werden uns in Zukunft verbinden, alles andere gehört der Vergangenheit an" endete er hart.

Tess sah in immer noch sprachlos an, unfähig irgendwie zu reagieren.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sie stehen.

Tess sah im nach, eine einzelne Träne löste sich von ihrer Wimper.

"Ich liebe dich Nick, vergib mir" flüsterte sie leise.

**9. Kapitel**

Drei Wochen waren seit diesem schrecklichen Tag vergangen.

Claire hatte sich gut erholt und heute durfte sie endlich nach Hause.

Ungeduldig wartete sie auf Alex, der sie abholen wollte.

"Da bist du ja endlich, ich warte schon seit über drei Stunden. Ich will hier raus" begrüßte sie Alex lachend.

"Hey, immer langsam. Ich hatte noch zu tun. Sei froh, dass ich es überhaupt geschafft habe" erwiderte er ihre Begrüßung.

"Also Doc, alles in Ordnung, kann ich dieses nervtötende Frauenzimmer mit nach Hause nehmen?" fragte Alex grinsend den Arzt.

"Wenn sie mir versprechen dafür zu sorgen das sie sich schont und vernünftig ist, entlasse ich sie in ihre Obhut, Mr. McLeod" antwortet der Arzt.

Claire grinste und Alex verzog das Gesicht.

"Mr. McLeod!" dachte Alex und ärgerte sich das Claire das anscheinend so lustig fand.

"Ich versuche mein Bestes mein Frauchen zu zügeln" antwortete Alex in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall.

Claires Grinsen erlosch augenblicklich.

"Ich lass mich nicht kommandieren. Von niemandem und schon gar nicht von dir" herrschte sie Alex an.

Der Arzt und Alex lachten und sagten gleichzeitig "Hormone!"

Claire schmollte verärgert.

"Doc, wann darf ich wieder Reiten?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Claire ist Ihnen klar wie knapp Sie mit dem Leben davongekommen sind? Sie können gerade so laufen und fragen mich ernsthaft, wann Sie wieder Reiten können?" wies er sie zurecht.

"Vorsichtiges Reiten?" versuchte sie es erneut.

Alex konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen. Claire quittierte sein Benehmen mit einem missbilligenden Blick.

"Sie sind im 3. Monat. Frühestens in acht Monaten erlaube ich Ihnen das Reiten. Haben wir uns verstanden?" befahl der Arzt eindringlich.

"Ok, ist ja gut. Ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich versuche mich daran zu halten" versprach sie Ernst.

"Geben sie es auf, Doc. Sie macht immer was sie will. Keine Chance. Wenn sich Claire McLeod etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, bringt sie keiner davon ab" versuchte Alex halbherzig zu vermitteln.

"Ich habe sie gewarnt aber schließlich ist es Ihre Frau, sie müssen mit ihr leben" gab der Arzt auf.

Claire klatschte glücklich in die Hände.

"Hopp mein edler Held, sattle das Pferd und führe mich nach Hause" forderte Claire übermütig Alex auf.

Ergeben nahm er ihre Tasche und sie gingen Richtung Ausgang.

Der Arzt sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

Die Fahrt nach Drovers verlief ruhig. Claire war eingeschlafen. Alex beobachtete sie von der Seite.

Diesen Anblick genoss er nicht zum ersten Mal. Er hatte in den ersten Tagen, Tag und Nacht an ihrem Bett gewacht. Stundenlang hatte er sie dabei beobachtet.

Zeitgleich fingen diese seltsamen Träume an.

_Alex war in einem Bett und in seinen Armen hielt er eine Frau. Sie liebkosten sich gegenseitig und genossen die Nähe des jeweilig anderen. Küsse. Hände. Berührungen und immer diese zärtliche, erotische, rauchige Stimme die dauend wiederholte: Alex! Ich will Dich! _

Jedes Mal wachte er an der dieser Stelle auf ohne das Gesicht der Frau zu erkennen.

Es war frustrierend. Er war nie ein Kostverächter gewesen und hatte sehr viele Frauen gehabt. Doch er konnte sich nicht an eine solch intensive Erfahrung erinnern.

Langsam machte ihn das verrückt. Diese Stimme war mittlerweile immer und überall. Jede Frau die ihm seit dem begegnete, verglich er mit seiner Traumfrau und keiner konnte dieser standhalten.

Eine Bewegung riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte Claire verschlafen.

"Fast den ganzen Weg, wir sind in zehn Minuten da" antwortete er.

"Ich freu mich auf zu Hause, noch nie war ich so lange weg aus Drovers. Es hat mir richtig gefehlt!" Erwartungsvoll sah sie dabei nach vorn in der Hoffnung bald das Haus zu sehen.

"Claire, bevor wir ankommen müssen wir noch ein paar Dinge klären".

Claire sah in Ernst an. "Ich weiß, wir haben es bereits zu lange aufgeschoben. Ich höre" forderte sie ihn sanft auf.

Alex fuhr an die Seite um ungestört mit ihr zu reden.

"Halb Gungellan war ja dabei. Die Leute haben getratscht und die Neuigkeit hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Was ich damit sagen will alle wissen Bescheid. Sie wissen, dass du Schwanger bist und ich gelte als der Vater. Alle denken das deshalb Peter ausgerastet ist und diese Wahnsinnstat begangen hat. Leider ist es auch meinen Eltern zu Ohren gekommen und sie haben Fragen gestellt." Schuldbewusst sah Alex sie an.

Claire straffte die Schultern und atmete tief durch.

"Was schlägst du vor?" wollte sie wissen.

"Ich denke, es ist am besten wenn wir heiraten" sagte Alex zu Claires Überraschung.

Sie sah in ungläubig an.

"Alex... ich...äh..." stotterte sie. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet!

"Ich weiß Claire. Aber lass mich ausreden. Wir kennen uns seit Jahren wissen über unsere Stärken und Schwächen. Wir sind immer gut miteinander ausgekommen und respektieren einander. Wir Arbeiten hervorragend zusammen das weißt du. Es würde alle Probleme auf einen Schlag lösen. Du und der Knirps wären versorgt und das Gerede würde enden" erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

Schmunzelnd hatte sie ihm zugehört. Die wenigen Male, wo sie sich einen solchen Moment vorgestellt hatte, war es romantisch und nicht so... sachlich.

Alex hatte wirklich alles in Betracht gezogen. Nur eines nicht.

"Wo würden wir leben?" fragte sie ihn.

"Auf Drovers denke ich" antwortete er.

"Und wo schläfst Du?" fragte sie leise weiter. Ein Schauder lief ihr den Rücken runter.

"In deinem Bett" erwiderte ebenso leise. Ihm wurde warm.

"Was ist mit Sex?" hauchte sie und näherte sich seinem Gesicht.

"Find ich gut!" flüsterte er noch heiserer und kam ihr entgegen.

Claire schloss die Augen und seufzte.

So viele Probleme wären damit gelöst doch ein Größeres würde dabei entstehen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Alex an. Langsam kam sie seinem Gesicht näher und hauchte im letzten Moment einen Kuss auf Alexs Wange. Er sah sie etwas verwirrt an.

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Dein Angebot ist sehr, sehr verlockend. Aber ich kann nicht. Dafür hab dich zu gern Alex. Ich hab bereits einen Mann verloren den ich geliebt habe, meinen besten Freund zu verlieren wegen einer solchen Lüge das wäre mein Ende" gab sie zu bedenken, "Außerdem würde es der Damenwelt von Gungellan nicht gefallen, wenn ich den Platzhengst vom Ort an die Zügel nehme." versuchte sie die Spannung wieder etwas zu lockern.

"Ich kann nicht noch ein weiteres Opfer von dir verlangen. Ich bin bereits glücklich das du mir bei der Babygeschichte geholfen hast. Mehr kann und will ich nicht von dir verlangen. Verstehst du das?" hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

"Klar, ich will ja auch nicht das unsere Freundschaft auf der Strecke bleibt. Aber was erzählen wir nun den Leuten?" fragt Alex etwas enttäuscht.

Claire errötete leicht. "Nun, ich habe mir da etwas überlegt. Wir erzählen einfach das es ein One Night Stand war. Ich war deprimiert wegen der Sache mit Peter und du hattest zuviel getrunken. Eines kam zum anderen und wir sind im Bett gelandet, dabei ist es passiert. Somit hätten wir auch die unangenehme Frage wegen der Verhütung beantwortet. Was meinst du?" verlegen sah sie in an.

Alex sagte im ersten Moment nichts. Irgendetwas in seinem Kopf wollte an die Oberfläche, schaffte es aber nicht.

"Na soviel zu deiner Verschonungstheorie. Du bist verzweifelt und ich bin der Arsch der dich verführt. Danke Claire! Damit steige ich in den Olymp der Obermachos" warf Alex ein.

Sie nickte verständnisvoll. "Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Was hältst du davon. Ich war so verzweifelt das dich betrunken gemacht hatte und anschließend verführte. Würde dir das besser gefallen?" fragte sie ihn nun leicht schmunzelnd.

Alex grinste verwegen. Oja diese Variante gefiel im viel besser. Zufrieden nickte ihr zu.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er fing leise an zu lachen.

"Was?" fragte Claire leicht genervt.

"Wir haben's getan!" erklärte er ihr.

Sie verstand was er meinte und lachte ebenfalls leise.

"Oh ja und du hast gleich einen Treffer gelandet!" lachte sie nun etwas lauter.

"Und war ich gut?" wollte Alex nun wissen und sein Lachen wurde ebenfalls etwas lauter.

"Oh ja! Definitiv! Du hast meinen Körper zum Beben gebracht!" lachte nun Claire wieder etwas lauter.

"So gut, ja? Für mich auch! Du hast mich für jede weitere Frau verdorben, Claire McLeod!" platzte er laut lachend raus.

Claire konnte nun auch nicht mehr und fiel schallend in sein Lachen ein.

Sie brauchten eine Weile bis sie sich beruhigten.

"Bitte fahre mich nun endlich nach Hause. Ich möchte zu Tess. "

"Ok, lass uns weiterfahren" sagte er und startete den Wagen.

**10. Kapitel**

Wenig später kamen sie auf Drovers an. Meg und Tess warteten bereits ungeduldig auf sie.

"Sie kommen, sie kommen!" schrie Tess vor Aufregung.

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut Tess, kein Grund hier alles zusammen zu schreien" wies sie Meg zurecht.

Doch Tess hörte nicht hin, sie ging zum Wagen und riss die Beifahrertür auf.

"Ich hab dich so vermisst Claire! Es war so komisch ohne dich hier. Tu mir so etwas nie wieder an! Hast du verstanden!" begrüßte sie ihre Schwester.

Claire stieg aus und umarmte sie herzlich.

"Ich habe es nicht vor Tess. Für die nächsten Monate will ich kein Krankenhaus mehr sehen" erwiderte sie Tess stürmische Begrüßung.

"Monate?" fragte Tess etwas erstaunt nach.

"Klar, Monate" mischte Alex, sich nun ebenfalls ein und strich Claire sanft über den flachen Bauch.

Diese harmlose Berührung jagten Claire heiße Schauer über den Rücken.

_Bilder von verschwitzten Körpern, verschlungene Beinen, heißem Atem auf ihrer erhitzten Haut. _

Claire schüttelte den Kopf um so diese Bilder in ihrem Kopf loszuwerden.

"Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte Alex besorgt "Du bist ja ganz rot im Gesicht und siehst irgendwie fiebrig aus" und fühlte ihre Stirn.

Claire lächelte ihn verlegen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hormone" flüsterte sie ihm leise zu.

Er grinste breit und ließ sie los.

"Kommt doch endlich in den Garten. Wir warten alle auf euch!" befahl Meg.

"Alle?" fragte Claire vorsichtig ihre Schwester.

"Nun, du hast es ja so gewollt. Nachdem alle glauben das Alex der Vater ist, warten im Garten die Grosseltern in Spee" klärte Tess sie auf.

Sie hatte Claire bereits im Krankenhaus gesagt das sie gegen dieses Lügenmärchen war. Tess war immer noch der Meinung dass Peter das Recht hatte, Bescheid zu wissen. Egal was er gemacht hatte, er war immerhin der Vater.

Doch Claire blieb in diesem Punkt stur. Für sie war es so am einfachsten.

Tess beobachtete wie Alex Claire stützte als sie in den Garten gingen und folgte ihnen nachdenklich.

Im Garten angekommen wurde Claire von allen begrüßt.

Jodi, Alberto, Becky, Brick, Terry, Nick, Harry und natürlich Liz.

Alle waren gekommen um Claire willkommen zu heißen und hofften, das sie und Alex etwas Wichtiges verkünden würden.

Ihnen allen war das Gerede der Leute zu Ohren gekommen und nach Alex Verhalten der letzten Wochen, entsprach es wohl der Wahrheit.

Den Beiden fiel die neugierige Stimmung sofort auf und sie nickten beide gleichzeitig.

"Äh, Leute" fing Claire an "ich denke ihr wisst inzwischen dass ich schwanger bin und kann verstehen, dass ihr neugierig seid. Ich verschone euch aber mit den Einzelheiten. Fakt ist, Alex ist der Vater meines Babys! Nein, wir sind nicht zusammen! Wir hatten einen One Night Stand und wir werden definitiv nicht heiraten" verkündete Claire, als handle es sich um die normalste Sache der Welt.

"Wann soll das gewesen sein?" hackte Harry nach „und wessen Schuld war es."

"Alex war vor mehreren Wochen bei mir. Wir hatten zuviel getrunken und ich war down wegen der Sache mit Peter und da ist es einfach geschehen. Keiner ist Schuld" sagt sie ohne zu zögern.

"Und du übernimmst die Verantwortung fürs Baby, Alex? Alle?" fragte Harry hartnäckig weiter.

"Ja Dad. Ich steh 100 hinter Claire" versuchte Alex, Harry zu überzeugen.

"Und ihr liebt euch sicher nicht?" fragte nun auch Liz. Irgendetwas störte sie an der ganzen Sache, sie kam nur nicht dahinter was. Sie sah die Beide erwartungsvoll an.

Claire und Alex sahen sich an und Claire lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

"Sicher lieben wir uns. Aber nur als Freunde, nicht wie ein Liebespaar" antwortete sie für Beide.

Komischerweise taten ihr ihre eigenen Worte weh. Auch in Alex lösten es ein Unbehagen aus.

"Jetzt ist aber genug mit dem Verhör" mischte sich Nick ein.

"Die zwei haben uns mehr gesagt als nötig. Ich denke der Rest geht nur die Beiden was an" fuhr er fort.

Dankbar sahen ihn die Zwei an.

"Lasst uns endlich essen. Es wäre doch wirklich eine Sünde, das gute Essen verkommen zu lassen" lockerte Meg die Lage auf.

Alle sahen gespannt zu Harry so als warteten sie auf sein ok.

"Also gut, mir soll's recht sein. Hauptsache ihr Zwei habt die Sache geklärt und seid euch einig" meinte er etwas versöhnlicher.

"Ja Dad, das haben wir. Wir sind zufrieden mit dieser Lösung. Alles andere wäre falsch" bestätigte Alex nochmals. Wieder hatte Alec dieses blöde Gefühl im Magen, als er das sagte.

"Na dann, lasst uns essen" befahl Harry.

Die anderen gingen zum reichhaltigem Buffet das Meg vorbereitet hatte und genossen das herrliche Essen. Der restliche Nachmittag verging vergnüglich und gegen Abend gingen alle nach Hause.

**11. Kapitel**

Claire lag erschöpft auf ihrem Bett und dachte über die letzen Stunden nach.

Tess betrat ihr Zimmer und legte sich zu ihr.

"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Es war komisch alle anzulügen. Alex war toll und eine große Hilfe" antwortete sie ehrlich.

"Aber was ist mit dir und Nick? Bei euch scheint die Eiszeit ausgebrochen zu sein" fragte sie neugierig.

Ihr war aufgefallen das Beide sehr darauf bedacht waren, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Bei den wenigen Begegnungen, waren Beide sehr vorsichtig und kühl miteinander umgegangen.

"Nun was immer das mit Nick war, es ist aus" gab Tess widerwillig zu.

"Warum, was ist geschehen?" bohrte Claire weiter.

"Das Leben" antwortet Tess ausweichend

Claire verstand nicht. Tess hob ihre Augenbrauen und zeigte auf sie.

Claire sah sie erschrocken an.

"Tschuldigung" murmelte sie betroffen.

"Ist schon gut. Tempi passati. Was jetzt zählt bist du und der Kleine" wechselte Tess das Thema.

"DIE Kleine, warum denken alle dass es ein Junge wird" antwortete Claire entnervt.

"Wer denn noch?" fragte Tess neugierig.

"Alex" gab Claire errötend zu.

"So, so Alex! Wie ist es für dich dass ihn alle für den Daddy halten?" wollte Tess wissen.

"Ehrlich? Ich fühl mich geborgen bei dem Gedanken. Ich weiß dass Alex immer für mich da ist. Mein Baby bekommt den besten Vater der Welt" sagte Claire mit glänzenden Augen.

Tess sah sie erstaunt an. "Läuft da was, von dem ich wissen sollte?"

Claire errötete wieder "Nein Tess. Es ist nur, dass er für mich da ist. Er würde mich nicht im Stich lassen. So wie ich ihn nie im Stich lassen würde. Ich bin ihm dankbar, dass er für mich gelogen hat. Wir haben darüber geredet und haben alles geklärt"

"Was geklärt, von was redest du?" wollte Tess wissen.

Claire grinste und gähnte dabei. "Weißt du, er hat mir auf dem Weg hierher einen Antrag gemacht".

"Echt? Und was hast du geantwortet?"

Claire hielt ihre Hand hoch,

"Siehst du einen Ring? Ich hab natürlich abgelehnt. Ich kann das nicht von ihm verlangen, Tess. Er opfert bereits so viel für mich. Ich will ihm nicht auch noch seine Freiheit nehmen. Dafür bedeutet er mir zuviel. Denk doch nur wie das ausgegangen wäre. Freundschaft ist keine dauerhafte Basis für eine Ehe" sagte sie leise.

"Sag das nicht, Claire Freundschaft, Vertrauen, Geborgenheit und Sicherheit sind die Basis einer guten Ehe" widersprach ihr Tess.

Claire rutschte etwas tiefer in ihr Bett.

"Und was ist mit Liebe, Sex und Leidenschaft? Das gehört auch zu einer glücklichen Ehe" meinte Claire.

"Leidenschaft? Davon hat Alex mehr als genug, glaub mir. Er ist ein sehr guter Liebhaber" spielte Tess grinsend, auf ihre und Alexs kurze Affäre, an.

Claire sah sie müde und zweifelnd an. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf Tess Schoss.

"Und was ist mit Liebe?" flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen

"Es währe so viel einfacher, wenn er mich lieben würde".

Tess sah erschrocken zu ihrer Schwester hinunter

"Claire, liebst Du Alex?"

"Ja, ich liebe ihn" murmelte Claire und schlief ein.

Tess konnte nicht glauben, was ihr Claire, soeben gestanden hatte.

Claire war in Alex verliebt. Tess war klar, das Claire dass nur zugegeben hatte, weil sie kurz vor dem Einschlafen war. Nie würde sie den ersten Schritt machen und Alex ihre Gefühle gestehen.

Was war mit Alex? Wie stand er zu Claire? Immerhin war er sehr besorgt um sie. Keine Sekunde hatte er gezögert, als Claire in Not war. Sein ganzes Verhalten in den letzen Wochen deutete darauf hin dass er auch Tiefe Gefühle für sie hatte.

Aber liebte er sie oder war es nur Freundschaft?

Wie konnte sie das nur raus finden? Ihn direkt fragen konnte sich ja nicht.

"Nick" kam ihr in den Sinn "er könnte helfen!"

Sie beschloss morgen nach Wilgul zu Nick zu fahren und mit ihm zu reden.

Zufrieden, deckte sie Claire zu und entschied bei ihr zu schlafen. Vorsichtig rückte sie ins Bett und schlief bald ein.

Auch bei Alex hatte der heutige Tag seine Spuren hinterlassen. Da er nicht schlafen konnte beschloss er Nick zu besuchen. Er musste sich etwas ablenken.

Mit einem Six Pack Bier machte er sich auf dem Weg.

Nick sah die Lichter eines Fahrzeuges und trat nach draußen. Überrascht sah er wie Alex ausstieg.

"Hi! Hast du Bock, die mit mir zu killen?" begrüßte Alex seinen Bruder und hob das Bier hoch.

"Aber immer doch, setz dich".

Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile, schweigend dagesessen hatten, unterbrach Nick die unheimliche Stille.

"Was ist los Alex?"

"Nick, was hältst du von der ganzen Geschichte. Und bitte, sag die Wahrheit" forderte Alex Nick auf.

Dieser strich sich über das Gesicht. Er hatte es geahnt. Es ging um Claire und das Baby.

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du das getan hast. Ich meine, Claire ist eine gute Freundin und du wolltest helfen. Aber dass du dich gleich als Vater ausgibst, das versteh ich einfach nicht" gab Nick ehrlich zu.

"Ich verstehs doch selber nicht" offenbarte Alex.

Nick sah in verwundert an. "Warum dann das Ganze?"

"Es lag an Claires Blick. Verdammt, der Scheißkerl hatte gerade versucht sie umzubringen. Tess liess die Babybombe platzen und Claire sah mich so verzweifelt an.

Ich meine, sie sah mich voller Panik an. Was hättest du an meiner Stelle gemacht?" fuhr Alex seinen Bruder an.

"Hey, mach mich hier nicht so an! Ich war es, nicht der dich dazu genötigt hat" stoppte Nick, Alexs aufkommende Wut.

"Aber ich kann dich verstehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte ich das Gleiche getan" meinte er, in einem versöhnlicheren Ton.

"Und, warum hast du nicht? Schliesslich warst du auch dabei" antwortete Alex noch etwas wütend.

"Du standest einfacher näher dran. War wohl Schicksal!"

Alex sah Nick erstaunt an und dann fing zu lachen an.

"Na dann ist ja gut, dass ich näher stand, so hat der Kleine immerhin die Chance ein richtiger Mann zu werden und nicht so ein Ökofuzzi wie du"

Nick fing ebenfalls zu lachen. Er war froh, dass Alex nicht ausgerastet war. Seine heftige Reaktion hatte ihn doch erstaunt.

"Warum heiratest du sie nicht? Zu wenig Mum?" versuchte Nick vorsichtig.

"Hab sie gefragt, sie will nicht! Sie will nicht, dass ich noch mehr für sie "opfere", gab Alex kleinlaut zu.

"Ähäää?" Nick verstand die Anspielung nicht.

"Na, andere Frauen. Claire glaubt, dass meine Chancen bei den hiesigen Frauen sinken würden, wenn wir heiraten."

"Gott, sie hätte dir andere Frauen erlaubt?" ungläubig starrte Nick seinen Bruder an.

Dieser grinste ihn unverschämt an "Jepp, ich sags ja. Claire ist ne Tolle Frau. Sie hätte mir wohl wirklich welche erlaubt."

"Und, hättest du? Du weißt, andere Frauen und so" fragte Nick neugierig.

"Spinnst du! Um nachher, von einer der Drovers Frauen, eins übergebraten zu bekommen" lachte Alex, "Nein, ich könnte ihr so was nie antun. Mit einer Anderen, vielleicht, aber nicht mit Claire. Dazu ist sie mir zu wichtig" fügte er noch Ernst hinzu.

Ungläubig sah Nick in an

"Ich fass es nicht, du liebst sie."

"Pfffff" schnaubte Alex "Du bist ja besoffen. Ich und Claire. Du hast sie nicht mehr alle"

"Was soll ich dann denken. Du kommst her, fragst mich nach meiner Meinung. Erzählst du mir, dass du Claire einen Antrag gemacht hast, den sie abgelehnt hat, um dich nicht zu binden. Dann sagst du, aus heiterem Himmel, dass du sie eh nie betrügen könntest. Da kommt man schon auf solche Gedanken." meinte Nick trocken.

"Aber nicht auf solche, Mensch. Wenn ich an Claire denke, dann nicht so, sondern als Geschäftspartnerin, Nachbarin, Freundin. Nicht als Frau... ich mein... nicht als Partnerin" verbesserte sich Alex, als Nick in mit zusammengezogene Brauen, finster ansah.

Er senkte den Blick und griff nach der Bierflasche um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken.

Nick tat es ihm gleich und beschloss das Thema fallen zu lassen.

Beide schwiegen und tranken weiter.

Sie saßen lange so nebeneinander und Alex hatte so einiges Intus. Bei Nick sah es nicht besser aus, er war zwar nicht so breit wie Alex, aber es reichte.

"Weischt du was?" lallte Alex auf einmal "Isch hätte es wirklich nischt gemacht, Claire zu Betrügen mein isch. Sie ist Perfekt! Oja das ist sie. So wunderbare blaue Augen und sie riescht verdammt gut. Nischt nasch solches Duftwäscherchen. Nein, sie riescht nach Claire, einfasch Claire, so weisch und fein. Und ihre Haut, sie sooo zart und empfindlich. Hab isch dir bereit gesagt, wie gut sie riescht?"

Nick hörte Alex belustigt zu und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

"Ihr Mund, so volle Lippen und glänzend. Und diesche wundervollen Lippen, können so bösche Worte formen. Hascht du mal geschehen, wie sisch ihre Lippen kräusscheln, wenn sie Bösche oder Wütend ist. Scho schüssch! Wer will da schon wasch anderersch, normalesch, wenn man ein Göttin haben kann!" fuhr Alex fort. "Oja Claire McLeod ischt eine Göttin, meine Göttin" und mit diesen Worten rutschte er vom Stuhl und schlief ein.

Nick stand auf, hob Alex über seine Schulter und ging ins Haus.

Vorsichtig legte er Alex auf das Sofa.

"Claire isch liebe disch" nuschelte dieser im Schlaf.

"Also doch!" dachte Nick und ging nachdenklich in sein Zimmer. Oh man, war das kompliziert. Was sollte er nun machen? So tun, als wäre nichts gewesen? Alex damit konfrontieren? Nein, das sicher nicht. Er würde alles abstreiten. Was war mit Claire? Sie war so verzweifelt, als Alex damals von Peter angegriffen wurde. Niemand durfte sich ihm nähern. Liebte sie ihn auch? Direkt fragen konnte er sie nicht.

"Da hat wohl Amor nicht richtig gezielt, bei den Beiden" dachte er.

"Amor... Tess! Ich muss mit ihr reden. Sie kennt sich da besser aus und kann mir helfen. Morgen geh ich zu ihr" beschloss er zufrieden.

Langsam zog er sich aus und ging schlafen.

**12. Kapitel**

_Die Frau genoss seine Zärtlichkeit. Er hatte sie, auf den Bauch gedreht und küsste ausgiebig ihren Nacken. Langsam widmete er sich ihrer Wirbelsäule. Er küsste und streichelte diese. Sie schnurrte zufrieden unter ihm und drückte ihren Rücken durch, um seine Liebkosungen besser zu genießen._

_"Ich will dich" flüsterte die Frau._

_"Dito!" erwiderte der Mann erregt._

_Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er ihrer Körperkontur nach und langsam näherte er sich..._

Claire schreckte hoch. Sie war nass geschwitzt und atmete schwer. Mit einer zittrigen Hand strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Unbewusst fuhr sie über ihnen Nacken, genauso so sanft, wie der Mann in ihrem Traum.

Schon wieder so ein Traum.

Seit beinahe drei Monaten hatte sie diese Träume. Am Anfang nur ab und zu, doch seit ihrem Krankenhausaufenthalt, kamen sie öfter. Es war nicht immer der gleiche Traum, aber es war immer der gleiche Mann. Es fühlte sich so echt an, doch sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, jemals so berührt worden zu sein. Und diese Stimmen! Erst nach einer Weile, hatte sie die weibliche Stimme als die ihrige erkannt. So heiser und rauchig. Fast schon Sexy. Gar nicht wie sonst und doch, es war Ihre Stimme. Sie war es, die "Ich will dich!" sagte. Doch zu wem? Sein Gesicht lag immer im Dunkeln, sie hörte nur immer seine Stimme, die so erregend "Dito!" sagte. Aber, es war nur ein Traum? Er konnte nicht real sein!

Claire atmete tief durch und versuchte ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Davor warnt einem Niemand" flüsterte Claire und legte die Hände über ihren Bauch. "Seit du ungefragt da eingezogen bist, habe ich solche Träume. Dass ist aber nicht dein Daddy. Was willst du mir damit sagen, Kleines?"

"Mit wem sprichst du?" hörte Claire eine dumpfe Stimme und sah erstaunt neben sich.

Tess tauchte unter der Bettdecke auf und sah verwirrt zu Claire.

"Nur mit meinem Untermieter, nur mit meinem Untermieter" antwortete diese, mit einem seltsamen Lächeln.

"Komm, die Arbeit wartet. Ich bin Schwanger, nicht krank. Diese Sache hier, wird nichts ändern"

Claire sah wieder zu ihrem Bauch. "Gar nichts" murmelte sie und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

"Tess, komm endlich hoch".

Diese sah sie immer noch ungläubig an.

Claire zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ins Badezimmer.

"Ganz die Alte Claire!" seufzte Tess und stand auf.

Alex wachte mal wieder mit einem Brummschädel auf.

Als er sich umsah bemerkte er dass er nicht in seinem Bett war.

Ein Gefühl von Deja-vu beschlich ihn. Er sah an sich runter.

"Immerhin hab ich diesmal die Kleider anbehalten und bin nicht Nackt".

"Warum solltest du Nackt sein?" fragte Nick, der eben rein gekommen war und Alexs letzte Worte gehört hatte.

"Als ich das letzte mal soviel getrunken hatte, wachte ich nackt auf" klärte Alex ihn auf.

Nick sah in fragend an "Allein?"

"Ja, allein" antwortete Alex nun gereizt, „Andersrum währe es peinlich geworden"

"Warum?" wollte Nick nun wissen, seine Neugier war geweckt.

"Vergiss es, ist nicht so wichtig" wich Alex aus. "Ich geh mal los. Danke für den Abend" und ging aus dem Haus.

Nick schaute ich nach und schüttelte den Kopf.

Tess und Nick, hatten in der letzten Zeit soviel zutun, dass sie keine Chance hatten, über ihr Problem nachzudenken.

Auch Claire hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Zwar konnte sie nicht, bei den Schafen und Rindern, treiben helfen. Aber mit den Pferden und den Alpakas, hatte sie alle Hände voll zu tun. Ihr Bein machte ihr noch zu schaffen aber langsam ging es aufwärts.

Auch beim Trainieren von Brave J konnte sie nicht mithelfen. Alex hatte vorläufig diese Arbeit übernommen.

Claire war nun mittlerweile seit zwei Monaten zu Hause und langsam sah man ihr ihren Zustand an.

Sie war im 5. Monat und ihr Bäuchlein war gut zu sehen. Claire hörte wie ein Wagen kam und ging zur Auffahrt, um zu sehen wer kam. Es war Liz.

"Claire du siehst gut aus. Wie geht's dir den so?" begrüßte Liz Claire.

"Gut, danke der Nachfrage. Was treibt dich nach Drovers"

"Nun ich wollte dich einladen. Ich verstehe nicht ganz, wie du zu Alex stehst und wie oft ihr euch seht. Aber ich schweife ab, ich wollte sicher sein das du kommst" sagte Liz etwas durcheinander.

"Zu Alex stehen? Wir sind Freunde und Geschäftspartner, nicht mehr. Zu was Einladen?" fragte nun Claire ebenfalls verwirrt.

"Na, etwas mehr schon, immerhin wertet ihr Eltern. Aber egal. In vier Wochen feiern Harry und ich unseren 30. Hochzeitstag. Du gehörst zur Familie und wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn du dabei bist. Ein gemütliches Essen bei uns, nichts großes, nur die Familie. Kommst du?" erklärte Liz.

"Danke für die Einladung. Ich werde sehr gerne kommen" sagte Claire Liz zu.

"Schön, ich freue mich dass du kommst. Ich gehe jetzt und achte gut auf dich und meinen Enkel" verabschiedete sie sich.

"Enkelin" murmelte Claire leicht genervt und machte sich wieder zurück an ihre Arbeit.

Gegen Abend trafen sich Nick und Tess per Zufall an der gemeinsamen Zaungrenze.

Unsicher begrüßten sie sich.

"Hey, Nick gut das ich dich treffe. Ich möchte dich gerne etwas fragen".

"Ja? Um was geht es denn?" fragte er etwas abweisend.

"Tja, wenn ich das nur wüsste. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es sagen soll. Immerhin weiß ja offiziell nichts davon" versuchte sie einen Anfang.

"Was?" Verwirrt sah Nick Tess an.

"Ok,. am besten ich sag's gerade heraus. Ich glaube, dass Claire sich in Alex verliebt hat und dass er, ebenfalls in sie verliebt ist. Und, ich wollte dich aushorchen, was du darüber weisst. Huuuu, jetzt ist raus"

Nick sah Tess entsetzt an und dann fing er an zu Lachen.

"Was ist so komisch daran?" Tess begriff nicht, was daran so Lustig sein sollte.

"Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du mich nicht Ernst nimmst" schimpfte sie wütend und wollte davon reiten.

"Tess! Warte, ich Glaube dir ja. Ich wollte dich das Gleiche fragen, nur dass du mir zuvorgekommen bist" klärte er nun das Missverständnis auf.

Tess kam wieder langsam auf ihn zugeritten.

"Wirklich, was bringt dich darauf?" wollte sie neugierig wissen.

"Na das Alex gesagt hat, "Claire ich liebe dich". Zwar war er nicht mehr nüchtern und kurz vor dem Einschlafen, aber er hat es gesagt"

"Genau so war es bei Claire auch. Ich meine, nicht das sie getrunken hatte, aber auch sie hat kurz vor dem einschlafen, "Alex ich liebe dich", gemurmelt" meinte Tess nun verdattert.

"So wie es aussieht, müssen wir da etwas nachhelfen und Amor unter die Arme greifen" fand Nick.

"Flügel, Nick, Flügel, nicht Arme, aber ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Wie ist es zu diesem Geständnis gekommen? Erzähl von Anfang an und lass ja nichts aus" forderte Tess lachend.

Nick grinste breit und erzählte ihr von dem Abend und Tess erzählte ihm wiederum, von ihrem Gespräch mit Claire.

Beide beschlossen, die beiden zu beobachten und gelegentlich zu schubsen. Mehr konnten sie im Moment nicht machen.

**13.Kapitel**

In den folgenden Tagen gab es einige Gelegenheiten, die Beiden damit zu quälen. Doch Claire und Alex stellten sich besonders dumm an. Immer, wenn Nick oder Tess etwas in der Richtung erwähnten, lachten die Betroffenen und taten es mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

Danach überschlugen sich die Ereignisse und die Kupplungsversuche wurden weniger.

Alles begann mit Bricks verschwinden, Beckys Freund. Nachdem er fünf Tage vermisst worden war, hatte Becky, seinen toten Körper, in einem Ausgetrockneten Flussbett gefunden. Er war, während eines schlimmen Gewitters in den Fluss gestützt und wurde vermutlich, von den reißenden Wassermassen mitgerissen. Erst nachdem das Wasser zurückging fand man ihn.

Becky war am Boden zerstört und fiel für ein Paar Tage auf der Farm aus.

Claire musste wieder mehr mit anpacken und das fiel ihr zusehends schwerer.

Peter wurde der Prozess gemacht und zu aller Überraschung wurde er freigesprochen. Das Gericht befand das Peter vorübergehend Unzurechnungsfähig war und daher nicht zur Verantwortung gezogen werden konnte.

Doch sah das Gericht eine Gefahr für Claire. Peter durfte sich nicht mehr, als hundert Fuß, an Claire nähern.

Claire fühlte sich dadurch nicht sicherer und reagierte immer gereizter.

Ihre dauernden Stimmunsschwankungen verschlechterte die Lage.

Claire ließ ihren Unmut an allen aus. Wobei Alex das meiste abbekam. Sie kritisierte ihn pausenlos wegen seiner Arbeit an den Pferden.

Wenn einer der anderen Claire darauf ansprach, wie unfair sie sich gegenüber Alex benahm, bekam sie hysterische Heulkrämpfe. Alex hatte am Anfang noch Verständnis dafür aber langsam verlor er die Geduld.

Jodi und Alberto hatten kurz, nach Brickys Tod, beschlossen zu heiraten. Sein Ende hatte ihnen die Augen geöffnet, wie kurz das Leben manchmal sei kann. Innerhalb von 2 Wochen organisierten sie die Hochzeit. Liz half ihnen dabei gerne. Immerhin war ja Jodi mal ihr Protegè gewesen und da sie ja bald selber, ihr eigenes Traujubiläum feierte, konnte sie den beiden etwas unter die Arme greifen.

Was aber der Glücklichste Tag in Jodis Leben sein sollte, endete im Chaos.

Es ging alles schief was nur irgendwie schief gehen konnte.

Am Abend vor der Hochzeit fand Jodis Junggesellinnenparty statt. Liz nahm ebenfalls daran Teil und sie hatte zu viel getrunken. Sie hatte Tess und Claire gestanden, dass Harry nicht Alexs leiblicher Vater war und Claire gestand ihr, dass Peter der Vater ihres Kindes war.

Am Hochzeitstag selber fiel der Strom auf Drovers aus und der Notgenerator liess sich nicht starten.

Ein plötzlich aufkommendes Gewitter zerstörte das Festzelt. Die Maschine von Albertos Familie musste wieder zurückkehren, da ein Technisches Problem aufgetreten war. Statt, dass sie in Melbourne auf Alberto warteten, der sie für die Hochzeit abholen wollte, warteten sie nun, am Flughafen von Rom, um mit der nächsten Maschine nach Australien zu kommen.

Angesichts all dieser kleinen Katastrophen bekam Jodi kalte Füße und verweigerte Alberto vor dem Traualtar, ihr Ja Wort.

Ein hässlicher Streit war die Folge und Alberto verließ Jodi endgültig.

Doch das alles verblasste, angesichts dessen, was eine Woche später, auf Liz und Harrys Hochzeitstag geschah.

Es fing alles es ganz friedlich an. Alex hatte Claire abgeholt und es schien so als hätte sie einen Guten Tag.

Zusammen fuhren sie nach Killarney wo Nick bereits auf sie wartete.

Alex und Claire staunten nicht schlecht als sie seine Begleitung erkannten. Es war Tess.

Liz war nicht gerade Glücklich darüber. Sie mochte Tess nicht und wollte auf alle Fälle verhindern dass es zwischen Nick und Tess ernst wurde.

Nach dem Essen hatten sich alle zusammen, auf der gemütlichen Terrasse, Platz genommen und tranken Kaffee.

Claire war inzwischen in der 26. Woche und hatte mit dem Geburtsvorbereitungskurs begonnen. Trotz den Spannungen, zwischen ihnen, hatte er sie begleitet.

Harry wollte wissen, wie es nun dabei stand.

"Du willst tatsächlich bei der Geburt dabei sein Alex?" fragte er deshalb.

Dieser sah besorgt zu Claire. Gestern hatten sie sich heftig darüber gestritten. Er wollte gerne dabei sein doch Claire wollte nichts davon wissen.

"Nun, kommt ganz darauf an wann der Junior kommt" antwortete er ausweichend.

"Nachts bin ich ja nicht da und am Tag arbeite ich. Wenn ich es zeitlich schaffe möchte ich gerne dabei sein."

Claire sah ihn wütend an doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Liz zu Wort.

"Ich konnte mich nie mit dieser neumodischen Idee anfreunden. Ich war froh dass Harry, nicht mit im Kreissaal war. Er hätte mich nur nervös gemacht"

"Nun, bei Alex war das ja etwas Spezielles. Er konnte ja nicht warten und wollte einen Monat vorher raus." meinte Harry spöttisch.

Die Frauen am Tisch tauschten betreten verlegene Blicke aus. Als Liz ihr Geheimnis verraten hatte, beichtete sie ebenfalls das Harry nichts davon wusste. Um ihn nicht misstrauisch zu machen, hatte sie damals einfach behauptet das Alex eine Frühgeburt war.

"Claires Kind kommt sicher pünktlich" versuchte nun Tess die Stimmung am Tisch zu lockern.

"Wann ist es eigentlich so weit" fragte Liz nach.

"Mein Mietvertrag mit der Kleinen läuft in 3 1/2 Monaten aus" antwortete Claire bereitwillig.

"Willst du eine normale Geburt oder mit Schmerzmittel?" fragte Liz weiter.

Claire und Tess lachten gemeinsam auf.

"Drogen!" antworteten Beide gemeinsam.

"Und zwar alle, die legal sind. Es reicht jetzt schon mit den Tritten die ich von ihr bekomme" ergänzte noch Claire.

Nick hob belustigt eine Augenbraue "Ihre? Nicht Seine?" wollte er wissen.

Tess lachte wieder. "Laut Alex, wird es ein Junge und Claire schwört, dass es ein Mädchen wird.

Aber die Geister haben zu mir gesprochen und mir weißgesagt, was es wird" sagte sie geheimnisvoll.

"Und, was wurde dir prophezeit, Heilige Tess" foppte Nick sie.

"Es wird ein... Kind. Ganz sicher" trumpfte Tess lachend auf.

"Spinnerin" lachte Claire ebenfalls. "Aua!" Claire legte ihre Hand auf ihren gewölbten Bauch.

"Was ist? Alles ok?" fragte Alex besorgt.

"Ja, sie tritt mich nur. Fühl mal."

Sie nahm seine Hand und legt sie auf ihren Bauch.

Das letzte Mal, als er das gemacht hatte war ihr Bauch noch flach und nun war nur zum Spaß. Doch jetzt war es ganz anders.

"Da! War das etwa Junior? Das wird wohl ein Fußballer!" Neugierig sah Alex sie an, "Tut das nicht weh?"

"Du meinst, Juniorina und ja, manchmal macht es weh. Aber solange sie sich bewegt und mich tritt, weiss ich dass alles in Ordnung ist. Aber ich möchte endlich dieses kleine Ungeheuer, das mich ständig tritt, im Arm halten" Sie sah Alex direkt in die Augen. Beide lächelten sich an und genossen diesen Augenblick.

Tess nickte Nick unauffällig zu und grinste.

"Ich weiss was du meinst Claire. Alex hatte mich immer getreten und ich konnte es kaum erwarten ihn in den Armen zu halten. Ich hatte damals richtiggehend um eine Einleitung gebettelt" berichtet Liz.

Claire und Tess sahen Liz schockiert an.

Dieser fiel ihr Fehler auf.

"Oh! Die Milch ist alle ich hole frische". Sie versuchte möglichst ruhig zubleiben und ging ins Haus.

Doch Harry wurde bei Liz Worten hellhörig. Einleitung bei einer Frühgeburt? Was sollte das?

Er erhob sich ebenfalls, entschuldigte sich und ging ins Haus.

Claire sah besorgt hinterher.

**14.Kapitel**

"Was meintest du vorhin, als du das mit der Einleitung erwähnt hast" wollte Harry streng wissen.

"Harry, das hab ich nur so dahin gesagt. Ich wollte Claire beruhigen" versuchte sich Liz aus der Situation zu retten

"Auf mich wirkte sie sehr ausgeglichen und ruhig. Also und was sollte das?"

Liz sah ihn zunächst an senkte aber schnell den Blick.

Harrys Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Er erinnerte sich zurück als er um sie geworben hatte. Liz schien am Anfang kein Interesse an ihm zu haben. Ihre beste Freundin sagte ihm, dass Liz einen Andern hätte Er hatte eigentlich die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben als Liz ihre Meinung änderte und mit ihm ausging.

Kurz darauf sprach sie von Heirat und Harry war ihr bereits so verfallen das er ihr spontan einen Antrag machte.

Danach ging alles schnell. Liz wollte nicht warten und sie bestellten das Aufgebot.

Als er sie fragte warum die ganze Eile, antwortete sie lachend, dass sie ihn nun erobert hätte und sie nicht riskieren wollte, dass er es sich anders überlege.

Harry glaubte ihr er hatte ja damals keinen Grund ihr zu Misstrauen. Heute war das anders. Er war Misstrauisch geworden. Wieder sah er sie an. Ihr schuldbewusster Blick ihr verzweifelter Versuch ihm auszuweichen.

Er dachte daran wie sich an weigerte vor der Ehe mit ihm zu schlafen. Und wie erstaunt er darüber war, als sie ihm wenige Wochen nach der Hochzeit mitteilte, dass Alex unterwegs war.

Endlich begriff er! Er war ja so dumm gewesen!

"Du warst bereits Schwanger als wir geheiratet haben. Stimmst s?" zische er leiste.

Liz Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Harry... nein... ich...was sagst du denn da..." stotterte sie und weinte.

Harry wurde lauter "Hör auf zu lügen Liz. Frühgeburt, dass ich nicht lache. Alex war keine Frühgeburt, du hast ihn mir untergeschoben" schrie er sie an.

Die anderen hörten das Geschrei und wollten nachsehen was los war.

Harry stand in Raum und schaute hassererfüllt auf seine Frau, die weinend und verzweifelt auf dem Sofa saß.

Claire setzte sich zu ihr hin und legte trösten einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Alex blieb zwischen seinen Eltern stehen und sah hin und her, während Nick und Tess hinter Harry stehen geblieben waren.

„Was ist hier los?" wollte Alex wissen.

Harry sah seinen Sohn an. „Deine Mutter war bereits Schwanger als wir geheiratet haben" sagte er kalt.

„Na und, dann bin ich eben ein Kind der Liebe, was ist denn so schlimm daran?" fragte Alex verwirrt.

„Nicht von mir!" hörte er seinen Vater sagen, doch seine Worte drangen nicht zu Alex durch.

Verwirrt sah er Claire an, die seinem Blick auswich.

„SAG DOCH EINMAL IM DEINEM LEBEN DIE WAHRHEIT LIZ. SAG DEINEM SOHN, DAS ER EIN BASTARD IST UND DAS DU MIR IHN UNTER GEJUBELT HAST" brüllte Harry auf einmal los.

Nick legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Vaters. „Dad, nicht" sagte er dabei. Doch Harry schob seine Hand weg.

Alex kniete vor seiner Mutter nieder und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände. "Mom, von was redete er da? Erklär mir das, bitte!"

Liz konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen und entzog sich ihm. Verzweifelt schlug sie die Hände vor das Gesicht und weinte bitterlich.

Endlich verstand Alex. Seine Mutter hatte ihn sein ganzes Leben lang belogen und Harry auch. Er war nicht sein Sohn! Er griff zum Kinn seiner Mutter und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Liz las in seinem Blick die Verzweiflung und Endtäuschung.

Hilfesuchend sah sie Claire an.

„Claire... hilf mir... erklär es ihm... auf dich wird er hören... dir hat er schließlich auch geholfen... du bist ja in der gleichen Lage wie ich damals..." stotterte sie hilflos.

Alex sah nun verwundert Claire an.

„Alex... ich..." begann sie, doch sie verstummte.

Alexs Blick hatte sich verfinstert. Wo eben noch Verzweiflung und Endtäuschung war, machte Wut und Hass sich breit.

„Du wusstest Bescheid? Und hast mir nichts gesagt! Aber die Sache mit Peter, die konntest du nicht für dich behalten" fuhr er sie an.

Sie wollte ihn berühren doch Alex kam Claire zuvor, er schlug ihr die Hand weg.

„Alex..." begann sie von neuem, doch er unterbrach sie.

„Scheiße Claire, warum..." sagte er tonlos. Er stand auf, sah sie nochmals an, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

Nick stelle sich ihm ihn den Weg. Alex sah ihn an und flüsterte bedrohlich „ Lass mich durch Nick. Ich muss weg von hier. Weg von all diesen Lügnern, Betrügern und Heuchlern! Wenn du mir nicht freiwillig Platz machst, dann mit Gewalt"

Nick ging zur Seite und schaute seinen Bruder traurig an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und ging. Von draußen hörte man wie ein Motor aufheulte und Alex fuhr fort.

Claire sass wie versteinert da. Sie konnte den Blick von Alex nicht vergessen. Er hatte sie so unendlich traurig, verletzt, wütend und voller Hass angesehen. „Oh mein Gott, was hab ich getan!" flüsterte sie leise.

„DU CLAIRE! FRAG DAS LIEBER DIE FRAU, DIE NEBEN DIR SITZ. SIE HAT SCHLIESSLICH UNS ALLE BELOGEN, BETROGEN UND WAR NUR AUF IHREN EIGENEN VORTEIL AUS" schrie Harry wieder.

„Du irrst dich, Harry. Auch ich habe gelogen und betrogen, nur um mich und mein Baby zu schützten. Ich hab nicht dabei an die Konsequenzen gedacht die es für alle haben könnte. Aber damit ist nun Schluss. Harry, Alex ist nicht der Vater meines Kindes. Es ist Peter! Alex und ich das war eine einzige Lüge. Er wollte nur helfen und ich habe sein Vertrauen missbraucht indem ich geschwiegen habe" gestand Claire mit fester Stimme.

Harry schaute sie an. Dann sah er die anderen an die betreten zu Boden sahen. Auf einen Schlag wurde es ihm klar. Jeder in diesem Raum hatte davon gewusst, nur er nicht.

„RAUS HIER, VERSCHWINDET VON MEINEM GRUND UND BODEN," flippte er nun aus „ALLE RAUS. ICH WILL NIEMAND MEHR VON EUCH SEHEN. IHR WERDET NOCH SEHEN WAS ES BEDEUTET EINEN HARRY RYAN ZU HINTERGEHEN. RAAAAUSSSS HIIIERRR!"

Gefasst stand Claire auf und zog Liz mit hoch. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür und verließen das Wohnzimmer.

Nick und Tess folgten den beiden schweigend.

**15.Kapitel**

Vier Wochen waren seit dem Tag vergangen und Liz war in ein Hotel in Fisher gezogen. Sie hatte vergeblich versucht mit Harry zu reden. Doch er blieb hart. Harry hatte seine Beziehungen spielen lassen und hatte die Scheidung eingereicht.

Nick hatte mit seiner Mutter gesprochen und hatte Mitleid mit ihr doch er konnte ihre Anwesenheit nicht ertragen.

Liz war zwar finanziell abgesichert, doch das Wichtigste und Liebste hatte sie verloren. Ihre Familie.

Sie beschloss von hier weg zu gehen und irgendwo Neu anzufangen.

Harry hatte geschickt verbreiten lassen, dass Alex nicht sein leiblicher Sohn sei.

Er hatte auch dafür gesorgt dass alle wussten, dass nicht Alex der Vater von Claires Babys war, sondern Peter Johnson.

Als das bekannt wurde hatte das für Claire verheerende Folgen.

Drei der fünf Pferde die sie Ausbilden sollte, wurden abgeholt. Die Reservation bei einer großen Viehauktion, war seltsamerweise verschwunden und so konnte Claire keine Rinder und Schafe verkaufen.

Die Bank hatte eine Überprüfung angekündigt. Sie drohten ihr die Kredite zu kündigen. Das wäre der finanzielle Ruin für Drovers Run.

Doch das schlimmste von allem war das sie noch kein Lebenszeichen von Alex hatte.

Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken wie verletzt sie darüber war.

Nick half ihr wo er nur konnte. Täglich war er nun auf der Farm und half mit. Das hatte auch sein Gutes. Er und Tess kamen sich wieder etwas näher.

Claire kam gerade von den Ställen als sie Nicks Auto sah. Als er ausstieg sah sie das etwas geschehen sein musste.

„Er ist hier!" sagte er nur.

„Wer?" fragte Claire etwas verwirrt.

„Alex! Er ist in Gungellan. Er hat seine Sachen in Killarney abgeholt und will für immer verschwinden. Terry hält ihn im Pub auf" erklärte er nüchtern.

„Die Schlüssel!" forderte Claire aufgeregt.

Nick liess diese vor ihrem Gesicht baumeln, „Viel Glück" sagte er dabei.

Claire antworte nicht und ging schnell zum Wagen. Nun, so schnell es eben für eine Frau ende des 7. Monats, ging.

Tess kam dazu und sah wie ihrer Schwester wegfuhr. „Wo will sie den hin?" wollte sie von Nick wissen.

„Zu Alex. Er ist in Gungellan."

„Na, hoffen wir mal dass es klappt und sie nicht alleine zurück kommt" sagte Tess.

„Sie kommt bestimmt nicht allein zurück" schmunzelte Nick.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" hackte sie nach.

Nickt legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und meinte grinsend „Sie ist doch Schwanger, allein kommt sie deshalb nicht zurück"

Tess sah ihn an und begriff im ersten Moment nicht was er damit meinte. Als dann bei ihr der Groschen fiel, schlug sie Nick in die Seite.

„Idiot" sagte sie ärgerlich und ging wieder zu den Rindern. Nick hielt sich lachend die schmerzende Seite.

Claire hatte in Rekordzeit, die Strecke hinter sich gebracht und parkte nun direkt vor dem Pub. Sie hatte Alex bereits gesehen und stieg aus.

Er saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand und hatte eine junge Frau aus seinem Schoss. Die Beiden küssten sich stürmisch. Claire ignorierte ihren flauen Magen und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Hi" begrüßte sie die Beiden. Die junge Frau sah auf und erkannte Claire. Sie spürte ebenfalls wie Alex unter ihr erstarrte und begriff dass sie verloren hatte. Mit einem beleidigten Blick stand sie auf und ging wortlos.

„Super gemacht, Claire" begrüßte Alex sie.

Claire sah dass er getrunken hatte. „Alles klar?"

„Ja... Ja alles Bestens..." antwortete er und schmiss wütend ein paar Gläser zu Boden, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch standen.

Claire nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie sagte kein Ton.

„Alles Bestens" wiederholte Alex wieder, nur diesmal in einem bitterem Ton.

„Der alte Herr, ist nicht mein Vater. Meine Mutter hat mich belogen und du... Ich bin nicht der Vater deines Kindes" zählte er auf. "Es ist eine verdammte Scheiße Claire. Alles Heuchlerei. Es ist alles nicht war. Wer ist Alex Ryan? Er ist... er ist ein Niemand. Es hat ihn nie gegeben."

Claire sah ihn mitleidig an. „Das ist doch Unsinn. Natürlich gibt es dich!" widersprach sie ihm.

Alex beute sich vor und lächelt traurig. „Was an mir ist denn Echt? Das Baby ist es nicht. Mein Vater ist es nicht und du...", vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie zärtlich.

Claire erschauderte und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss.

"...auch nicht. Es ist alles Heuchlerei, wirklich alles" sagte Alex traurig, nachdem er den Kuss beendet hat.

Er hatte ihr Schaudern bemerkt und es falsch interpretiert.

Er lehnte sich zurück und sah sie an. Eine einsame Träne lief ihm das Gesicht hinunter. Ihren verletzen Blick bemerkte er nicht. Er stand auf und ging ohne ein weiters Wort zu sagen.

Claire sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher und fuhr sich ungläubig über ihre Lippen.

Sie wusste dass er für immer gegangen war.

Unsicher stand sie auf und ging zum Wagen.

Diesmal liess sie sich Zeit um nach Hause zufahren.

Nick wartete ungeduldig auf Claire. Als er sah, dass sie alleine ausstieg, wusste er dass es vorbei war. Alex war fort.

Claire sah in unendlich traurig an gab ihm den Schlüssel und ging ins Haus.

Nick sah ihr hinter her. „Du Idiot, Alex" flüsterte Nick.

**16. Kapitel**

_Sie küssten sich innig. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand zu ihrem Busen und streichelte diesen. Die Frau schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und fuhr ihm aufreizend dem Rücken entlang._

_Er küsste ihren Hals und sie schnurrte dabei wie eine Katze._

_Eine Schweißperle löste sich von ihrem Platz und kullerte ihr den Hals hinunter. Der Mann, sah fasziniert zu wie diese unendlich langsam hinunter ran. Dort wo ihr Hals in den Körper überging, blieb die Perle liegen. Vorsichtig blies er dagegen, in der Hoffnung sie ginge wieder auf Wanderschaft._

_Die Frau erschauderte und bewegte sich etwas, das genügte um die Perle wieder zu bewegen. Diese bahnte sich ihren Weg in Richtung Brüste, doch bevor sie da ankam küsste er sie fort._

_Die Frau räkelte sich erregt unter ihm. „ Ich will dich" hörte er die Frau sagen._

Mitten in der Nacht wachten meilenweit voneinander Alex und Claire auf. Sie atmeten schwer und sie schwitzen.

„Nicht schon wieder" flüsterte Claire verzweifelt, während Alex sich heftig über den Kopf rieb, in der Hoffnung so die Bilder zu vertreiben.

Seit neun Monaten träumte er nun fast jede Nacht von dieser Frau und sie wurden immer intensiver. Am Anfang war es verschwommen und er konnte nur Kleinigkeiten erkennen, doch mittlerweile wurden die Bilder klarer. Er konnte die Einzelheiten erkennen. Die makellose Haut, die sich straff über einen wohlgeformten und weichen Körper zog. Ihre Muskeln, die sich unter seinen Berührungen zusammen zogen. Nur ihr Gesicht, das blieb immer noch im Verborgenen.

Er merkte, dass der Traum seine Wirkung gezeigt hatte. „Na, von alleine wirst du wohl nicht wieder verschwinden" murmelte er und machte das, was er in der letzten Zeit immer gemacht hatte. Er ging kalt Duschen.

Claire saß verwirrt in ihrem Bett. Stöhnend fuhr sie sich über das Gesicht. Die Träume verwirrten sie zunehmend. In letzter Zeit waren sie so klar gewesen. Doch das beunruhigende waren nicht die Bilder, sondern die Gefühle, die diese hervorriefen. Diese unbändige Sehnsucht, seine Berührungen zu spüren und ihn zu küssen, sich mit ihm zu vereinen. Claire war das unangenehm. Sie hatte früher noch nie solche Träume und nun hatte sie diese fast täglich.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht was du willst Kleines, doch wenn du mir nicht endlich sein Gesicht zeigst, dreht deine Mutter komplett durch" sprach sie zu ihrem Bauch.

Sie legte sich wieder hin und versuchte einzuschlafen. Doch ihre Hormone spielten verrückt und ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Nach einer Weile gab sie es schließlich auf und stand auf. Leise schlich sie in das Badezimmer und ging Duschen.

"Claire, wie sicher bist du mit dem Datum der Zeugung?" Bella war nach Drovers gekommen, um bei Claire und dem Baby nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ihr Instinkt als Hebamme sage schon länger, dass bei Claire etwas nicht stimmte. Sie war nun in der 40. Woche, eigentlich müsste das Baby jeden Tag kommen.

Doch das geschulte Auge sah, das dass nicht stimmen konnte. Nichts deutete darauf hin das Claire tatsächlich schon so weit war.

"Fängst du schon wieder davon an. Wie oft den noch, ich bin mir 1000 sicher. Ich weiß wann ich das letzte Mal mit Peter geschlafen habe. Ich hatte nach ihm niemand" antwortet Claire entnervt.

Bereits zu Beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte der Arzt sie das gefragt.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau, als der Arzt ihr nach der Operation erklärt hatte, dass sie großes Glück hatte. Normalerweise hätte ein Fötus in der 8. Woche nicht überlebt. Der Blutverlust war doch ernorm gewesen. Doch ihr Kind war stark und hatte überlebt.

Claire hatte versucht, ihm klar zu machen dass sie unmöglich in der 8. Woche sein könnte. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie vor zwölf Wochen ihren letzen Verkehr hatte und nicht vor acht.

Der Arzt faselte was von, "das man nicht danach ginge, sondern nach der letzten Periode." Doch auch da ging die Rechnung nicht auf. Es gab eine Ungereimtheit von zwei - drei Wochen.

Der Arzt gab schließlich nach und berechnete den Termin neu, diesmal nach Claires Angaben.

Anfangs hatte sie immer Angst um ihr Kind, da es in seiner Entwicklung, immer hinterher hing. Mittlerweile schoben das die Ärzte auf die unglücklichen Umstände zu Beginn der ihrer Schwangerschaft. Claire hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass ihr kleiner Untermieter etwas Eigen war.

"Ist ja gut. Wenn du dir nicht so sicher wärst würde ich sagen, du hast noch zwei - drei Wochen. Aber es könnte nun jederzeit losgehen. Hast du alles vorbereitet?" schlug die Hebamme einen versöhnlicheren Ton an.

Claire nickte übertrieben "Oja, Tess wollte alle möglichen Wege zum Krankenhaus abfahren, nur um zusehen welche Stecke, zu welcher Zeit, die schnellste ist." Bella grinste "Sie ist ja schlimmer als Alex im Kurs."

Claire straffte die Schultern und sie wurde ernst.

"Sorry, du hast immer noch nichts von ihm gehört, nicht wahr?" entschuldigte sich Bella sofort.

"Nein, das letzte mal in Gungellan und das ist nun acht Wochen her" antwortet Claire so sachlich wie möglich, "es war ja nicht so das wir zusammen waren. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht dass ich am Schluss ohne ihn da stehe. Er fehlt mir er ist nun mal mein bester Freund."

Die Hebamme sah Claire ernst an.

"Du bist nicht allein, Tess ist ja nun deine Partnerin. Das ist schon jede Menge.

"Du hast Recht, bei ihr muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen, wenn ich in dieser komischen Hundestellung vor mir herröchle. Bei Alex wären sicher entsprechende Kommentare gekommen" grinste Claire bei der bloßen Vorstellung.

"So Claire ich bin soweit zufrieden," beendete Bella ihre Untersuchung, "unternimm ab jetzt keine langen Spaziergänge und vor allem nicht allein. In Ordnung?" ermahnte sie Claire weiter.

Ergeben nickte die Schwangere zustimmend.

"Gut, ich werde nun alle drei Tage nach dir sehen. Wenn's los geht ruf bitte an, dann sehen wir uns direkt im Krankenhaus."

Sie suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und verabschiedete sich von ihrer Patientin.

Claire stand ebenfalls auf und ging zu den Pferden. Sie schaute ihnen beim grasen zu.

Mit ihrem Finger fuhr sie immer wieder ihrem Hals entlang. Als sie dies bemerkte, atmete sie hörbar aus.

"Gott Claire, es sind bloß Träume. Nichts davon ist real, reiß dich zusammen, es ist sicher so wie es Tess gesagt hat. Nur die Hormone." versuchte Claire sich beruhigen.

Nachdem sie gestern Nacht aus ihrem Traum erwacht war, ging sie Duschen. Tess hatte sie dabei gehört und wollte nach dem Rechten sehen. Trotz des kalten Wasser, glühte Claire immer noch.

Tess hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und wollte bereits den Arzt rufen.

Widerwillig erzählte sie dann Tess von ihren Träumen. Es war ihr peinlich das ihre Schwester nun Bescheid wusste.

Vorsichtig hatte diese gefragt seit wann sie diese Träume hatte. Claire gab nach einigem zögern zu, dass es mit der Schwangerschaft angefangen hatte.

Tess beruhigte sie und gab den Hormonen die Schuld. Sie fand es auch natürlich dass diese, mit dem fortschreiten der Schwangerschaft, intensiver wurden. Tess Worte beruhigten Claire. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich gefragt ob sie noch Richtig im Kopf war.

Claire pfiff leise und Blaze kam zu ihr hin gelaufen. Glücklich streichelte sie das herrliche Tier. Nach einer Weile entließ sie Blaze und ging zurück zum Haus.

**17. Kapitel**

Die Tage vergingen und auf Drovers warteten alle das bei Claire die Wehen losgingen.

Doch nichts geschah. Claire war nun zwölf Tage über ihrem Termin. Sollte das Baby in den nächsten Tagen nicht von selbst kommen, wollte der Arzt die Geburt einleiten. Claire war dagegen, sie wollte der Natur ihren Lauf lassen. Solange es dem Baby und ihr gut ginge, konnte sie warten.

Tess mutierte deshalb zum Muttertier. Jede Bewegung, jeder Ton wurde hinterfragt und analysiert. Claire fühlte sich regelrecht erdrückt. Natürlich könnte sie das ihrer Schwester nicht sagen. Sie meinte es doch nur gut und Claire wollte Tess Gefühle nicht verletzen.

Um sich etwas zurück zuziehen, hatte sie sich davon geschlichen und ging in Richtung der alten Schafstallungen. Diese waren ein weites Stück vom Haus entfernt und in einem schlechtem Zustand, deshalb wurden sie nicht mehr genutzt. Hier kam so gut wie niemand vorbei. Perfekt um sich zu verstecken!

Die anderen hatten Claires Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt. Alle gingen ihrer Arbeit nach.

Trotz Harrys Versuch, Claire zu schaden, hatten die meisten Farmer nach wenigen Tagen ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen und hatten sich entschuldigt. Der Betrieb lief wie geschmiert und sie mussten die Kälber, für die Auktion in Fisher vorbereiten

Alex hielt auf der Anhöhe und beobachtete Tess, Jodi und Becky beim Eintreiben der Jungtiere. Er war drei Monate fort gewesen und hatte eigentlich nie mehr zurückkommen wollen. Nicht hierher, wo ihn alle belogen und hintergangen hatten.

Doch die letzen zwölf Tage waren die reinste Hölle für ihn gewesen.

Diese verdammten Träume ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er hatte versucht sich mit anderen Frauen davon abzulenken, doch bevor es zum äußersten kam, verschwand er immer wieder.

Die Erinnerungen an sein Leben das er hier hatte und das er seinen Bruder vermisste, ließen die Zweifel und den Betrug vergessen. Ihm war endlich klar geworden das dies sein Zuhause war und er hier glücklich war.

Natürlich hoffte er auch dass dadurch sein anderes Problem verschwand.

Fast zehn Monate ohne eine Frau, das muss ja den stärksten Mann fertig machen.

Er blickte weiter zu den Frauen und suchte jemand bestimmtes. Sie müsste ja ihr Kind inzwischen haben und arbeitete sicher. Er fuhr sich über das Gesicht, Alex sah müde aus. Seine Haare waren länger als sonst und er trug einen Bart. Irgendwie sah er verwegen aus. Etwas hatte sich aber gravierend verändert, seine Augen! Jegliches Glitzern war daraus verschwunden.

Er blickte sich wieder suchend um und hoffte sie zu sehen. Er war neugierig, was hatte Claire wohl bekommen? Einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen? Leider war sie nirgends zu sehen.

Er wollte eigentlich guten Tag rufen um auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen, überlegte es sich aber anderes.

Zuerst wollte er zu seinem Bruder.

Alex stieg in sein Auto und fuhr los.

Nick war erstaunt als er Alexs Wagen erkannte. Er hatte seit zwei Monaten nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Eigentlich hatte er nicht mehr daran geglaubt, seinen Bruder je wieder zu sehen. Umso mehr freute er sich nun. Alex stieg aus und Nick begrüßte ihn stürmisch.

"Mensch, schön das du da bist Bruder"

"Da bin ich Mal ein paar Tage nicht hier und du verwandelst dich zu einem Muttchen" bemerkte Alex spöttisch. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, nur nicht mit so einer herzlichen Begrüßung.

"Ich bin nur froh, dass du noch am Leben bist. Ich hab ja nur dich als Bruder" meinte Nick ernst.

"Bin ich das?" fragte Alex zweifelnd.

"Klar und wenn du erst mal geduscht und dir diesen Pelz vom Gesicht rasiert hast, kannst endlich mit der deiner Arbeit beginnen."

Nick grinste Alex unverschämt an.

"Arbeit, was für Arbeit?" wollte Alex wissen.

"Nun, nur weil du, Mitbesitzer von Wilgul bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dich auf die faule Haut legen kannst" klärte Nick ihn auf.

Alex sah seinen jüngeren Bruder erstaunt an. "Bist du sicher?" fragte Alex vorsichtig.

"Ja, bin ich. Du musst nur noch Unterschreiben und wir sind Gleichberechtigte Partner, aber nur wenn du willst" versicherte Nick ihm.

Alex überlegte nicht lange, "Ok, einverstanden. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Ich behalte meinen Bart!" stimmte er zu.

"Ok, ist ja dein Gesicht das du verschandelst."

"Genau und da kann maulen wer will, der bleibt dran!" bestärkte Alex noch mal seine Meinung und sie gingen rein.

Nick holte zwei Flaschen Bier.

"Partner!" sagten die beiden und prosteten sich zu.

Nick brachte Alex auf den neusten Stand. Er verschwieg ihm auch nicht wie Harry versucht hatte, Claire in der Gegend zu diskreditieren.

Alex war froh zu hören das, das nicht funktioniert hatte. Nick hatte absichtlich nur in groben Zügen von diesem Vorfall erzählt. Er wollte nicht dass Alex erfuhr, wie dramatische diese Zeit war und dass Claire nur knapp, die Farm verloren hatte.

Alex hatte genug gehört.

"Nick, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss da oben so einiges ordnen" er tippte sich dabei auf die Stirn.

"Ein Spaziergang hilft da wahre Wunder" schlug Nick vor.

"Gute Idee, das mach ich gleich". Alex gab Nick die leere Bierflasche. Nick ging hinein und brachte ihm eine grosse Flasche mit Wasser. "Hier, nimm die mit und lass dir Zeit."

Dankbar nahm Alex die Flasche und ging ohne genaues Ziel spazieren.

Nick sah im hinterher. "Mann was für ein Tag!" dachte er zufrieden.

**18. Kapitel**

Claire genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Sie saß auf einigen Strohballen und ihr Hund Roy hatte sich zu ihr gesellt. Die Sonne stand nicht mehr so hoch und bald würde sie untergehen. Claire liebte Sonnenuntergänge, sie hatten so etwas Beruhigendes.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchzuckte sie. Sie atmete tief durch und der Schmerz verschwand. Claire wartete einen Moment und tatsächlich. Nichts, keine Schmerzen mehr.

"Ich glaub wir gehen langsam zurück Roy". Sie stand auf und wieder spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Bauchgegend. Auf einmal spürte sie eine warme Flüssigkeit an ihren Beinen. Voller Panik sah sie nach unten.

"Na toll, ausgerechnet jetzt muss die Fruchtbase platzten. Tolles Timing Kleine, jetzt wo ich allein bin, willst du ausziehen. Na warte bis deine Tante Tess das erfährt, die wird ziemlich wütend auf dich sein, wenn du jetzt raus kommst"

Als wenn ihr Baby antworten wollte, kam die nächste Schmerzwelle.

Diese war so heftig, dass sie in die Knie ging.

"Tess!" schrie Claire "Tess!"

Einige Meilen entfernt hatte Tess auf einmal ein ungutes Gefühl.

"Claire" flüsterte sie.

Sie lief zum Auto und rief dabei Jodi und Becky zu, dass sie bei Claire nach dem rechten sehen wollte und fuhr davon. Die zwei sahen sich verdattert an.

"Was war den das?" fragte Jodi. Becky zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Na toll, Tess ist mit den Wagen weg. Wie kommen wir nun zurück?" ärgerte sich Jodi.

"Laufen was sonst!" erwiderte Becky trocken und macht sich auf den Weg. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte sie sich um und forderte Jodi auf, "Kommst du?"

"Ja doch" schimpfte Jodi.

Claire kniete nun auf allen vieren und hatte das Gefühl das tausend glühende Schwerter Billard mit ihren Eingeweide spielten.

Wie sie es gelernt hatte, nutzte sie die Pausen zwischen den Wehen, um sich zu erholen.

Die Sonne war zur Hälfte gesunken und tauchte die Umgebung in einen warmen rotgelben Ton ein.

"Ich fass es nicht, dass ich tatsächlich so am Boden hocke, wenn mich Alex so sehen könnte, würde er sicher irgend welche blöden Sprüche vom Stapel lassen" jammerte sie zu Roy.

Tess parkte das Auto vor dem Haus und rannte rein "CLAIRE! CLAIRE!" rief sie. Meg kam aus der Küche und sah sie fragend an

"Hast du Claire gesehen?" fragte Tess sie aufgeregt.

"Nein, seit heute Nachmittag nicht mehr. Warum, ist etwas geschehen?"

Doch Tess antwortete nicht und stürzte raus. Irgendetwas trieb sie zu den alten Schafställen.

Zuerst ging sie und dann rannte sie los.

Claire war nass geschwitzt und ihr war kalt. Sie krabbelte zum Fenster und zog sich daran hoch.

"Aaaaahhh," schrie sie. Die Wehen kamen nun immer öfter und sie hatte Angst. So war das wirklich nicht geplant. Sie wollte ihr Kind nicht allein zur Welt bringen.

"CLAIRE, CLAIRE!" hörte sie rufen. Tess!

"Roy, führ Tess hierher" befahl sie dem Hund und der sprintete los.

Als Tess Roy sah, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

"Roy, wo ist Claire?" Roy winselte und zeigte ihr den Weg.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" hörte sie Claire schreien. Das Bild das sich ihr bot, lies ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Claire stütze sich an einem Fensterrahmen und war nass geschwitzt. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und sie versuchte die Wehen weg zu massieren.

"Claire, ich bin da! In welchen Abständen kommen die Wehen?" fragte sie gefasst.

"Dauernd... keine Uhr... oh, es tut so weh" antwortete sie abgehackt.

"Ok, wir schaffen es nicht mehr ins Krankenhaus. Lass uns hier reingehen, mal sehen ob wir es dir gemütlicher machen können" befahl Tess. Sie stütze Claire und gingen in den Stall.

Drin sah sie sich um und entdecke ein paar alte Decken und Strohballen. Sie ließ Claire los und legte einen der Ballen in die Mitte des Raums. Den anderen öffnete sie und verteilte das Stroh um den ersten. Anschließend legte sie die Decken darüber und holte ihre Schwester. Sie half Claire auf die Knie und richtete den Ballen so, das sie sich gut mit dem Oberkörper darauf abstützen konnte. Dann hob sie Claires Kleid und zog ihr die Unterwäsche aus um zu sehen wie weit sie war.

"Sorry, aber das muss sein Claire" meinte sie entschuldigend.

"Tess da kommt eine neue, schrie Claire

"Ok, pressen Claire, du musst pressen. Dein Muttermund ist weit genug geöffnet" und Claire presste.

Alex hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt so weit zu gehen, aber irgendwie war er in Drovers gelandet.

Da er nun da war wollte er doch Hallo sagen. Irgendwo in der Nähe der alten Ställe hörte er eine Frau schreien. Er ging darauf zu und als er Roy erkannte rannte er los.

Tess hatte mittlerweile Claires Kleid über die Hüfte geschoben um besser sehen zu können.

Claire wimmerte leise vor sich hin und versuchte sich von der letzten Wehe zu erholen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Die nächste Wehe kündigte sich an, als Alex in den Raum stolperte.

Geschockt sah er auf Claire, ihren entblößten Unterkörper und Tess, die gerade dabei war zu kontrollieren, ob man bereits was vom Baby sah.

"MACH... DAS... DU... RAUS... KOMMST... DU... SOLLST... MICH... SO... NICHT... SEHEN..." brüllte Claire ihn an.

Tess schaute erstaunt auf, zog Claires Kleid etwas runter und sah die Flasche Wasser in Alexs Hand.

"Alex, das Wasser kühl Claire damit" befahl sie.

Alex trat näher und kniete sich vor dem Strohballen, so dass er Claire in die Augen sehen konnte. Er zog sein Hemd aus und riss den Ärmel ab, befeuchte diesen und tupfte vorsichtig Claires Gesicht damit ab.

Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an, verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und krallte sich an Alex fest.

"ICH HASSE DAS HIER!... ICH HASSE DICH!... ICH HASSE EINFACH ALLES!..." stöhnte sie und sah ihn böse an.

"Ist ok. Claire, ist schon ok." sanft sah er sie an.

Die Wehe ebnete ab und Claire lies sich erschöpft auf den Ballen fallen. Besorgt streichelte Alex ihre Schultern und Oberarme.

"Claire, ist alles ok? Bist du in Ordnung?"

Claire hob mühsam den Kopf und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen runter. "Ich kann nicht mehr" flüsterte sie leise.

Mit einem zärtlichen Streicheln wischte er ihre Tränen fort, "Doch du kannst Claire, ich weiß es."

"Ich hasse dich doch gar nicht Alex" fuhr Claire zusammenhaltlos weiter und eine weitere Träne löste sich von ihren Wimpern.

"Das weiss ich doch" erwiderte er leise.

"Ooooohhnnhhh, Aaaaaahhhhhh" schrie sie wieder und presste wieder von neuem.

Tess fühlte das Köpfchen, "Stopp Claire, nicht pressen, lass die Wehe wirken. Noch eine Wehe und es ist vorbei." Claire entspannte sich etwas und sah Alex an.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte sie unvermittelt.

"Ich steh dir bei, wie ich dir versprochen hatte" und schuppste mit seiner Stirn die ihrige.

"Claire, wie sieht's aus? Kannst du noch?" wollte Tess wissen

„Die nächste Wehe kommt" stöhnte Claire, zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Pressen, Claire, pressen!" feuerte Alex sie an.

Claire sah ihn wieder böse an und mobilisierte ihre letzten Kräfte.

Auf einmal fühlte sie einen unglaublichen Druck und wie sich dieser, gleich wieder löste.

Im gleichen Moment hörte sie einen Schrei.

Claire strahlte, sie hatte es geschafft, dieser kleine Schrei, war das erste Lebenszeichen ihres Kindes.

Alex reichte Tess sein Taschenmesser und damit schnitt sie die Nabelschnur durch.

"Es ist ein Mädchen Claire, ein Mädchen" jubelte Tess.

Langsam drehte sich Claire. Sie beobachte wie Alex die Reste seines Hemdes nahm und es Tess gab. Diese wickelte vorsichtig ihre Nichte darin.

"Sie ist so wunderschön, einfach Perfekt" mit diesen Worten übergab sie Claire ihre Tochter.

Claire streichelte behutsam die Konturen des kleinen Gesichtes und ihre Tochter sah sie mit riesigen, blauen Augen an.

Alex und Tess beobachteten das Erste kennen lernen von Mutter und Tochter. Beide sahen fasziniert zu.

"Hey Kleine, du warst das also, das mich dauernd getreten hast" begrüßte Claire ergriffen ihre Tochter. Sie kontrollierte ob wirklich alles dran war und flüsterte dabei unentwegt mit ihrer Tochter.

Alex ging zu ihr hin und küsste sanft ihre Stirn.

"Gut gemacht McLeod, verdammt gut gemacht" lobte er sie.

Claire strahlte ihn überglücklich an.

"Alex, ich will nach Hause."

Er verstand. Vorsichtig hob er sie und das Baby hoch und trug sie nach Hause.

Tess folgte den beiden und genoss den Anblick der kleinen Familie.


	3. 19 Kapitel

**19.Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen kam Bella vorbei und wollte wie immer nach Claire sehen. Ihre Überraschung war groß als sie sah dass Claire mit einem Baby auf dem Arm, bereits auf sie wartete.

Tess war ebenfalls anwesend und in wenigen Worten erklärte sie der Hebamme, was Gestern geschehen war.

Erstaunt hörte diese zu und machte sich daran Mutter und Kind zu untersuchen.

In dieser Zeit kamen Nick und Alex an. Als Heute früh Alex zurückgekommen war hatte Nick ebenfalls von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht gehört.

Sofort wollte er los und nach dem rechten sehen doch Alex hielt ihn auf und meinte, dass alles in Ordnung sei, er aber dringend einen Kaffee und eine Dusche brauchte.

Nun waren sie hier und Beide waren doch gespannt was Bella zu berichten hatte.

Nervös saßen sie draußen und sagten kein Wort.

"Wie lange dauert das denn noch, so groß ist die Kleine nun auch wieder nicht." maulte Alex ungeduldig.

"Aber Claire" erwiderte Tess trocken. Verständnislos sah Alex zu ihr rüber.

"Na, Bella muss eben überall nachschauen, ob alles wirklich in Ordnung ist. Du hast doch Claire gesehen" erklärte sie nun belustigt.

Alex strich sich verlegen über den Kopf "Ach so das... daran hab ich nicht gedacht."

"Hey Alex, du wirst ja rot" bemerkte Nick lachend.

"Ich hätte dich gestern sehen wollen. Ich war ja nicht darauf vorbereitet, Claire halb nackt vorzufinden und Geburtshelfer zu spielen." ärgerte sich Alex über Nicks Worte.

Bevor noch irgendjemand darauf antworten konnte kam Bella raus, gefolgt von Claire. Sie hielt ihre Tochter im Arm. Behutsam legt sie das Baby in die Wiege, die ihr Nick vor wenigen Wochen geschenkt hatte. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich hin.

Alex und Nick gingen zur dieser hin und betrachteten das kleine Mädchen.

"Es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit der Kleinen" fragte Alex besorgt.

"Alles in bester Ordnung, sie hat auch nicht die typische Übertragunsmängel." bestätigte Miranda.

"Du und Tess habt wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich hätte es nicht besser gemacht" gratulierte sie den Beiden.

"Ach was, war doch halb so wild. Meine Kleine hat doch kaum Arbeit gegeben" bürstete sich Claire lachend. Alle stimmten in ihr Lachen ein.

Alex und Nick blieben bis zu Abend. Alex konnte sich nicht von der Kleinen trennen. Immer wieder ging er zu ihr hin und brabbelte mit ihr.

Jodi, Becky und Meg kamen auch immer wieder vorbei, um mit der Kleinen zu schäkern.

Claire genoss dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Alex las ihr wirklich jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab.

Nick und Tess sahen belustigt zu.

"Hey meine Kleine, was ist denn, hast du Hunger?" fragte Claire ihre Tochter. Mit großen Augen sah die Kleine sie an und zog eine Schnute. „Das heißt wohl ja. Ich geh rein und stille sie"

Alex sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Tess bemerkte seinen Blick und mit einem leichten Nicken machte sie Nick darauf aufmerksam.

Dieser folgte Ihrem Blick und sah das gleiche wie Tess. Etwas von Alex altem Glitzern hatte den Weg in seine Augen zurückgefunden. Nick lächelte zufrieden.

Nach einer Weile kam Claire wieder hinunter. Sie hatte das Baby schlafen gelegt. Sie setzte sich wieder hin und sah sich in der Runde um. Ihr Blick blieb dabei an Alex hängen.

Alex hob seine Augenbrauen und sagte "Was?"

"Du hast dich verändert" antwortete sie. „Du dich auch" konterte er zurück.

"Deine Haare sind länger!"

„Gefällsts dir nicht?" und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Es ist ungewohnt, aber ich werde mich daran gewöhnen" erwiderte sie schelmisch „doch an eines werde ich mich nicht gewöhnen"

„An was?" wollte er wissen.

Claire rückte zu ihm, beugte sich über und blieb ganz dicht vor seinem Gesicht stehen.

„An das hier!" sagte sie leise und sah ihm tief in die Augen und ehe Alex darauf reagieren konnte, zog sie spielerisch an seinem Bart.

Claire liess sich wieder nach hinten fallen und sah ihn frech an. Sie war glücklich. Sie hatte es ihn seinen Augen gesehen. Er hatte ihr verziehen und sie konnten da weiter machen, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

„Freunde?" fragte sie ihn. Er sah sie an und lächelte „Freunde!" bestätigte er.

Nick und Tess hatten gespannt die Szene beobachtet und als sich Claire so Alex näherte, hielten beide den Atem an. Aber es folgte nicht das was sie erhofft hatten. „Freunde" hallte es irgendwie nach und beide atmeten gepresst wieder aus.

Alex und Claire hörten das und sahen sie verwundert an. „Was ist mit euch? Ihr seht aus als stündet ihr vor dem Himmelstor und jemand hat euch diese vor der Nase zugeschlagen" zog Claire die beiden auf. Alex nickte zustimmend.

„Wenn ihr wüsstet, wenn ihr wüsstet" murmelten die zwei Ertappten unzufrieden.

Später am Abend lag Claire in ihrem Bett und dachte an den heutigen Abend. Sie war glücklich dass Alex hier war und dass er ihr bei der Geburt beigestanden hatte.

Seine Anwesendheit hatte ihr die nötige Kraft gegeben weiter zumachen.

„_Freunde?"_ Das hatte sie zu ihm gesagt. Sie war wirklich froh darüber, dass ihre Freundschaft keinen Schaden davon getragen hatte. Doch warum war sie nicht wirklich zufrieden. „_Freunde!"_, er hatte ihre Worte wiederholt. Was hatte sie erwartet zu hören? Nachdenklich schlief Claire ein.

„_Freunde?"_ Alex sah sich im Spiegel an. Er hörte noch immer ihre Worte. Einen winzigen Moment lang hatte er gedacht, dass Claire ihn küssen wollte als sie sich ihm so genähert hatte. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn an seinem Bart gezogen. „_Freunde!" _Hörte er sich sagen und strich sich nachdenklich über seine behaarten Wangen. Langsam öffnete er den Badezimmerspiegel.

Als Alex, zwanzig Minuten später wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah Nick ihn erstaunt an. Ein Grinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.

„Wie war das?Ach ja, sagtest du nicht wörtlich:_ da kann maulen wer will, der bleibt dran?_" hackte Nick nach.

Alex nahm ein Kissen und warf es ihm ins Gesicht. „Ach halts Maul" sagte er leicht verärgert, doch gleichzeitig strich er mit seiner Hand über seine frisch rasierten Wangen. Grinsend ging er schlafen.

Nick lachte und sah ihm zufrieden nach. „Na also, geht doch" sagte er leise.

**TBC**


	4. 20 Kapitel

**20.Kapitel**

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Claire hatte nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten die Mutterrolle perfekt angenommen. Sie hatte gelernt den anderen zu vertrauen. Allgemein hatte sich Claire geändert. Aus der einst harten und ernsten Frau war eine offene, glückliche und zufriedene Mutter geworden.

Niemand hätte damit gerechnet aber es war so. Claire war glücklich, zwar nicht rundum, aber dennoch glücklich.

Auch Alex hatte sich geändert. Aus dem einstigen Frauenheld war ein fürsorglicher Patenonkel geworden.

Es war herrlich mit anzusehen wie er sich um Claire und Charlotte kümmerte. Er war es auch, der dem Baby ihren Spitznamen verpasst hatte. Claire konnte sich einfach nicht für einen passenden Namen entscheiden und so hatte er die Kleine einfach mal BoM genannte. Er was es Leid, sie immer nur Kleines zu nennen. Claire hatte ihn damals erstaunt angesehen und Schulterzuckend meinte er nur „Baby of McLeod".

Claire hatte einfach gelacht und bis sie den richtig Namen fand, sagten alle BoM!

Als Charlotte drei Monate alt war wurde sie Getauft.

Alex stand Stolz am Taufbecken als der Pfarrer, seiner kleinen Prinzessin, das Taufwasser über das Köpfchen leerte und feierlich verkündete „ Hiermit Taufe ich dich auf den Namen Charlotte Marion McLeod."

BoM hatte kein Ton von sich gegeben als das kalte Wasser ihren Kopf runter ran.

Claire und Alex sahen sich stolz an und lächelten dabei überglücklich.

Später trafen sich alle im Garten auf Drovers und feierten ausgelassen.

Niemand achtete auf das Fahrzeug das sich näherte. Ein Mann im Anzug stieg aus und kam zu ihnen.

Jodi bemerkte ihn zuerst und machte die anderen auf ihn aufmerksam.

„Ich suche Claire Louise McLeod" sagte der Fremde.

„Das bin ich. Was kann ich für sie tun" sagte die Claire.

„Ich hab was für sie." Er überreichte ihr einen Umschlag und ging wieder weg.

Claire öffnete den Umschlag und begann zu lesen. Während dem Lesen, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Claire was ist los" frage Alex beunruhig. Wortlos überreichte sie ihm den Brief und setzte sich schockiert hin. Tess eilte zu ihr und sah Alex erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich bring ihn um. Ich schwörs, diesmal bring ich ihn um, hörte sie ihn sagen.

Nick nahm den Brief aus Alex Händen und konnte nicht fassen, was er da las.

„Peter Johnson fordert das gemeinsame Sorgerecht für das Kind von Claire Louise McLeod" las er laut vor.

Eine Totenstille verbreitet sich.

„Woher weiß er davon" fragte Tess entsetzt, ohne eine wirklich Antwort zu erwarten.

„Harry... Harry muss es ihm gesagt haben" folgerte Claire. „O Gott, was mach ich den nun" fragte sie verzweifelt.

„Claire, ich muss dir was gestehen." Alex kniete sich vor sie hin. Er hielt sie an den Händen. Zerknirscht sah er sie an "Hör mir zu. Auf Charlottes Geburtsurkunde steht nicht Peters Name" gestand er.

„Wessen dann und was hat es damit zu tun?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Meiner! Ich konnte doch nicht das Feld "Vater" leer lassen und wir hatten es ja so vereinbart. Verstehst du den nicht, vor dem Gesetzt bin ich Charlottes Vater. Peter muss einen Bluttest verlangen um das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

„Und was wenn er das macht" fragte Tess besorgt.

„Auf den bloßen Verdacht hin entscheidet kein Richter einfach so einen Test durchführen zulassen" fuhr er fort.

„Woher weiß du das alles" mischte sich nun Nick ein.

„Von meinem Richtigen Vater, er ist ein Top Anwalt. Als ich weg war, hab ich ihn gesucht und nach ein paar Bieren hab ich ihm die Story erzählt. Er gab mir den Tipp mit der Geburtsurkunde. Er ist völlig legal, etwas verwerflich, aber 100 legal" gab er kleinlaut zu.

Claire sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an „Wie sicher ist das?" wollte sie genau wissen.

„Wie gesagt, die Richter sind sehr vorsichtig geworden und nur eine Mutter kann das Einverständnis dazugeben. Solange du dies nicht machst, Bombensicher! Natürlich hat Peter die Möglichkeit es Anzufechten, aber nur wenn er dir nachweisen kann, dass du ihn vorsätzlich hintergehen wolltest und das kann er nicht" schloss Alex ab.

Claire war etwas beruhigt, doch allen war die Lust am Feiern vergangen.

Zwei Wochen später war der Anhörungstermin in Fisher. Es war das erste Mal, das Claire Peter wieder sah.

Er hatte sich sehr verändert. Was vor einem Jahr nur ansatzweise zu sehen war, war nun jedem sichtbar. Peter war böse geworden. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung widerspiegelte den Irrsinn, den jeder in seinen Augen sehen konnte.

Alexs leiblicher Vater Bryce, stand Claire als Anwalt zu Seite.

Dieser hatte von Claires Not erfahren und war sofort zu ihnen gereist um zu Helfen.

Alex, Tess und Nick wurden von ihm gut auf das Verfahren vorbereitet. So war Alex in der Lage gekonnt, allen persönlichen und indiskreten Fragen zu der Beziehung die ihn und Claire betrafen ausweichen, ohne diese direkt zu beantworten.

Tess und Nickt wiederum versicherten dem Gericht, das nur Alex als Vater von Charlotte in Frage käme. Immerhin sei er von Anfang an für sie da gewesen und sie vergötterte ihn. Zu der Persönlichen Beziehung nahmen sie keine Stellung und gaben an nicht mit ihnen darüber gesprochen zu haben.

Doch die Gegenseite fuhr harte Geschütze auf. Allen voran Harry. Er erzähle haarklein, was an jenem Tag auf Killarney geschehen war und was Claire gestanden hatte.

Der Richter rief Tess und Nick zurück in den Zeugenstand und befragte sie zu jenem Tag.

Beide konnten diesen Fragen gut ausweichen, da sie ja nicht alles gehört hatten. Sie konnten ohne zu lügen sagen, dass Claire geflüstert hatte und sie zu weit weg standen. Der Anwalt hatte sie ja schließlich nicht gefragt, ob sie schon vorher davon gewusst hatten.

Zufrieden verließen die Beiden nacheinander den Zeugenstand. Sie waren sicher dass es nun vorbei war.

Doch der Gegnerische Anwalt hatte noch ein As im Ärmel.

Er ließ Elisabeth Ryan aufrufen. Liz, Alexs und Nicks Mutter!

Das war er, der Beweiß den Peter brauchte. Durch Liz Aussage konnte er nachweisen, dass Claire ihn vorsätzlich hintergehen wollte.

Claire wusste, dass sie nun verloren hatte. Mit Liz hatte niemand gerechnet. Sie konnte sich nicht rausreden, wie Tess und Nick. Sie hatte alles gehört und musste die Wahrheit sagen.

Claire sah zu Alex hinüber und auch er hatte begriffen dass es nun vorbei war. Leise begann Claire zu weinen.

Liz Zeugenaussage ließ tatsächlich das Lügenmärchen von Claire zusammen fallen. Obwohl sie im Zeugenstand weinte und die Aussage verweigern wollte, musste Liz zum Schluss alles zugeben.

Wie versteinert hörte Claire den Richter sagen, das erhebliche Zweifeln an der Vaterschaft von Alex Ryan bestand. Um die Vaterschaft zu klären ordnete er einen Bluttest an. Sollte dieser zu Peter Johnsons Gunsten ausfallen, so hätte er das Recht auf eine Sorgerechtsklage.

Sie alle mussten zum Bluttest, sogar Claire wurde dazu aufgefordert sich diesem zu Unterziehen.

Der Test wurde gleich nach der Anhörung durchgeführt. Der Richter wollte sicher gehen dass es zu keiner möglichen Manipulation kommen würde.

Deprimiert fuhren sie alle nach Hause. Charlotte war unleidig und hatte Schmerzen.

Claire konnte es nicht fassen. In Zukunft würde Peter Johnson, ein Teil ihres Lebens werden.

In Drovers angekommen gingen alle in die Küche während Claire die Kleine nach oben brachte.

„So ein verdammter Mist" fluchte Alex.

„Bryce, wie können wir das verhindern" fragte Nick.

„Nun das wird schwer. Zwar besteht da immer noch diese Unterlassungsverfügung, aber wenn er Charlotte sehen will, kann er diese umgehen. Er kann Claire wieder nachstellen und dann immer noch behaupten, er wollte das Baby sehen. Egal ob es sein Besuchstag ist oder nicht" antwortete er ehrlich

Claire, die gerade die Küche betreten hatte, hörte seine letzten Worte. Ihr wurde schwindlig und sie setze sich hin.

Alex sah sie besorg an.

„Claire, das größte Problem sehe ich darin, dass ihr ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert seid. Hier leben nur Frauen und wenn Peter auftaucht, steht ihr ihm hilflos gegenüber. Claire wollte dies vehement bestreiten, doch Bryce winkte ab. "Claire, glauben sie mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Wenn Kinder im Spiel sind nehmen Frauen jede Bürde auf sich, um diese zu schützen" stoppte er sie.

Die Frauen am Tisch sahen sich an. Er hatte Recht jede von ihnen würde alles tun, um BoM zu beschützen.

„Dann werde ich hier einziehen" sagte Alex zu aller erstaunen.

„Seht mich nicht so an. Ich bin eh die meiste Zeit hier. Peter wird sich hüten hier aufzutauchen, wenn ich hier Lebe. Stimmt doch Bryce?"

Dieser nickte. „ Das wäre die beste Lösung. Es muss ja nicht für immer sein. Peter macht bestimmt bald einen Fehler und dann kriegen wir ihn dran. Ich kenne solche Typen. Wenn sie einmal gewonnen haben wollen sie mehr und machen Fehler" bestätigte er.

Alle sahen nun gespannt Claire an. „Du kannst das Gästezimmer nehmen. Es hat eine eigene Toilette, aber das Bad musst du mit uns teilen" teilte sie mit. Man sah ihr deutlich an das sie keine Kraft mehr hatte. Sie hatte bereits aufgegeben und nun war ihr alles egal. Sie erhob sich und ging, ohne eine weiteres Wort zu sagen, nach oben.

Besorgt sahen ihr alle hinterher. Bryce ergriff als erster das Wort. "Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich kenne das. Jede Mutter reagiert so am Anfang bis dann deren Kampfgeist erwacht. Glaubt mir, lasst sie etwas in Ruhe und vermeidet das Thema so gut es geht. Claire braucht Ablenkung und nicht das man ihr weiter Angst macht. In zwei Wochen ist der nächste Gerichtstermin. Was dann wird werden wir sehen." endete er sachlich. Die andere nickten zustimmend und beschlossen seinen Rat zu befolgen.

Die Männer fuhren nach Wilgul um Alexs Sachen zu holen. Als er wieder da war hörte er wie Claire BoM etwas vorsang. Er ging in sein Zimmer und richtete sich ein.

Tess war leise in Claire Zimmer geschlichen. Sie wusste dass es gegen die Abmachung war aber sie macht sich nun mal Sorgen.

"Alex ist unten eingezogen. Willst du darüber reden?" bot sie ihr an.

„Ich weiß nicht Tess. Es lief so gut in letzter Zeit. Alex und ich haben uns noch nie so gut verstanden wie jetzt. Ich habe Angst dass diese Sache mir über den Kopf wächst" sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Vor was hast du Angst Claire, vor was genau" bohrte Tess weiter.

„Vor meinen Gefühlen!" sagte Claire leise und sah Tess an.

Diese glaubte nicht was sie soeben gehört hatte. Ihre Schwester hatte soeben zugegeben Gefühle für Alex zu haben. Tröstend nahm sie sie in den Arm." Schhhhhh, Claire, alles wird gut. Ich weiss es" sagt sie besänftigend. „Mit etwas Nachhilfe von Nick und mir, ganz bestimmt" dachte sie, aber hütete sich dies laut auszusprechen.

**TBC**


	5. 21 Kapitel

**21.Kapitel**

_Er lag auf dem Rücken und sie sass rittlings auf ihm. Mir ihren Schlanken Finger fuhr sie jeden einzelnen seiner Bauchmuskeln nach. Stöhnend schloss er die Augen. Frech bewegte sie ihre Hüfte aufreizend an seinem Bauch. Eine Hand lag auf seiner Hüfte und sie kitzelte ihn sanft. Mit der andern Hand fuhr sie dem Gummizug seiner Boxershorts nach. „ Ich will Dich!" flüsterte die Frau ganz nah an seinem Ohr. „ Dito!" raunte er ihr heiser zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. _

Alex schrak in seinem Bett hoch. Alex fuhr sich über seine Lippen. Es war so als konnte er die Küsse noch spüren. Seit er bei Claire eingezogen war, waren diese Fantasien wieder da. Er wohnte nun über einer Woche hier und seit dieser Zeit kam es zu seltsamen Treffen zwischen ihm und Claire.

Es begann ganz harmlos. Claire hatte Charlotte gestillt, als er ohne zu Klopfen in das Kinderzimmer platzte. Verlegen hatte er weggeschaut und Claire hatte sofort ihre Blöße verdeckt. Doch Alex hatte bereits einen Blick auf ihren Busen erhascht. Wie ein kleiner Schuljunge wurde er rot und ging rückwärts wieder raus.

Claire hatte danach versucht darüber zu scherzen, das es sicher nicht der erste Busen einer Frau war, den er gesehen hatte. Doch beiden war es sichtlich peinlich.

Einige Tage später, er wollte Duschen gehen, als sie aus dem Badezimmer raus kam. Sie hatte nur ein Badetuch um ihren Körper gewickelt und ihre Haare waren nass. Alex wiederum stand in Hosen aber mit nacktem Oberkörper da.

Beide hatten sich verlegen gemustert und Claire schlüpfte dann an ihm vorbei.

Danach hatte er extra immer jemand im Haus gefragt, wo Claire sei und was sie machte. Er wollte ihnen weitere solcher Treffen ersparen.

Doch irgendwie kam es immer wieder vor das sie sich allein über den Weg liefen und es dabei immer mehr knisterte. Alex hatte Mühe sich dabei zu beherrschen, den seine Träume hatten ihn bereit genug angeheizt und schließlich war er ja auch nur ein Mann.

Frustriert blickte Alex auf sich runter. „Verdammt, ich glaub ich brauch mal wieder eine kalte Dusche" sagte er zu sich als er bemerkte, was sein Traum bei ihm mal wieder ausgelöst hatte.

Claire erging es nicht besser. Seit Alex Einzug waren ihre Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt. Die Begegnungen mit ihm wurden langsam immer seltsamer. So harmlos es auch am Anfang war, die Stimmung hatte sich nach jedem Treffen verändert. Die Luft brannte gerade zu, wenn sie sich trafen. Egal, ob es in der Küche war oder bei der Arbeit. Um das ganze zu steigern waren diese verdammten Träume zurückgekehrt und ihre Gefühle fuhren nun vierundzwanzig Stunden lang Achterbahn. Jede so zufällige Berührung von ihm, jagten ihr heiße Schauer über den Rücken und sie wünschte sich, dass er sie wieder küsste. Wie damals im Pub. Dieser Kuss hatte sich Tief in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Und dieser Traum von vorhin, hatte ihr den Rest gegeben. Da würde wohl nur eine kalte Dusche helfen. Wieder mal! Seufzend stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer.

Sie stand unter der dem Wasserstrahl und genoss die angenehme Kühle, die ihre erhitze Haut beruhigte.

Sie spürte wie die Anspannung von ihr ab fiel und langsam drehte sie das Wasser wieder wärmer.

Alex war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er den Lichtstrahl unter der Badezimmer Türe nicht bemerkte. Erst nachdem er eingetreten war, sah er das Licht brannte. Automatsch sah er hoch und sah Claire, wie sie mit geschlossenen Augen, unter der Dusche stand. Sie hatte vergessen den Vorhang zu ziehen und so hatte er freien Blick. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er betrachtet ihren Körper und konnte den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen.

Claire spürte einen kalten Luftzug und drehte sich um. Sie erstarrte. Alex stand in der Türe, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet. Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen Körper und blieb in seiner Mitte hängen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich, wo sie war und hastig griff

sie zum Badetuch um sich zu bedecken.

Diese Bewegung holte Alex aus seiner Erstarrung. Er schaute zur Seite und suchte einen geeigneten Fluchtweg und vergaß dabei dass er ja bereits an der Tür war. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen und stotterte nur unverständliche Worte. Auf einmal machte er einen Schritt zurück und flüchtete geradezu aus dem Raum.

Claire wusste nicht was sie nun genau machen sollte. Sie blieb eine Sekunde stehen. Dann ließ sie das Handtuch fallen, zog den Vorhang zu und bewegte den Mischkopf des Wasserhahns ganz auf recht und öffnete ihn. Mit voller Kraft schoss das kalte Wasser auf Claire hinunter.

Alex lief die Treppe hinunter, ging in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Drin tigerte er hin und her. Er wusste nicht was er nun machen sollte. Verzweifelt zog er sich eine Hose an und griff zum nächst besten Hemd.

Er war seit über einem Jahr mit keiner Frau mehr zusammen gewesen. Seine Träume und Claires Anwesenheit machten das ganze nicht besser.

Er musste raus hier und zwar sofort. Am besten wo keine Frauen waren.

Nick! Das war die Lösung!

Leise ging er durchs Haus. Auf eine weitere Begegnung mit Claire war er nicht aus. Dafür fehlte ihn im Moment einfach den nötigen Nerv.

Er ging zu seinem Motorrad und schob sie vom Hof. Er startete diese erst, als er außer Hörweite des Hauses war.

Claire hatte genug. Wenn sie noch länger unter dem kalten Wasser blieb, bekäme sie noch Frostbeulen. Entnervt drehte sie den Wasserhahn zu und stieg aus der Wanne.

Sie griff zu ihrem neuen Bademantel. Sie hatte gestern Meg gebeten ihr einen zu besorgen. Sie wollte damit verhindern, nochmals in so eine peinliche Situation zu geraten, wie vor ein paar Tagen. Sie war nur im Handtuch bekleidet, Alex fast in die Arme gelaufen.

Sie schlüpfte in den Mantel und zog den Gürtel fest zu. Tja, der Schuss ging ja völlig nach hinten los. Sie öffnete die Tür sah vorsichtig nach links und rechts und schlüpfte schnell in ihr Zimmer. Als sie drin war, warf sie sich aufs Bett und versteckte ihren Kopf in ihr Kissen. An Schlaf war jetzt nun nicht mehr zu denken.

Tess schloss leise die Tür und hielt sich ihre Hand vor dem Mund. Nur mühsam konnte sie ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie griff zum Hörer und wählte eine Nummer.

"Ich glaub du bekommst Besuch" flüsterte sie verschwörerisch in den Hörer, nachdem sich ihr Komplize gemeldet hatte.

Nick legte auf und konnte ebenfalls nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen. Alex hatte also Claire unter der Dusche überrascht. Er wäre nur zu gerne dabei gewesen.

Ihr Plan schien tatsächlich aufzugehen. Er hörte ein leises knattern. Alex musste ja völlig durch den Wind sein, so schnell wie der hier war.

Er ging nach draußen und wollte seinen Bruder begrüssen.

Dieser stürmte an ihm vorbei und herrschte ihn an, "Frag nicht" und ging geradezu in sein ehemaliges Zimmer.

Nick konnte sich nun nicht mehr halten. Er lachte lauthals los.

"Und hör auf zu lachen" hörte er Alex von drinnen wütend rufen.

Nicks Lachen wurde leiser, aber er hörte nicht auf.

Er hätte nie gedacht das Tesss verrückter Plan tatsächlich funktionieren könnte. Er wusste zwar nicht genau warum, aber er funktionierte.

Hätte ihm jemand das vor einer Woche gesagt, hätte er denjenigen für Verrückt gehalten. Genau genommen hatte er das auch, als Tess damit zu ihm kam.

Er war überrascht gewesen, sie an dem Abend zu sehen. Immerhin hatte Claire gerade eine schwere Niederlage vor Gericht zu verarbeiten und war davon ausgegangen, dass sich die Schwestern gegenseitig trösten würden.

Tess war ganz aufgeregt gewesen. Zu Nicks Erstaunend, nicht wegen Peter und der unangenehmen Lage, in der sie sich seinetwegen alle befanden.

Nein, es ging um Claire und Alex. Sie wollte einen weiteren Versuch unternehmen den beiden die Augen zu öffnen.

"Tess, das haben wir bereits versucht und es hat nicht geklappt."

"Ja aber die Umstände waren damals anders. Claire war Schwanger und Alex... war eben Alex" widersprach sie.

"Und was hat sich geändert, außer das Claire nicht mehr Schwanger ist" wollte er wissen.

"Alles, die beiden sind anders geworden. Charlotte hat sie beide verändert. Siehst du das denn nicht? Claire ist weicher geworden, sie hat ihre Mauer nicht mehr aufgebaut, sie lässt Gefühle zu und zeigt sie öfters. Und Alex schwirrt immer um die beiden rum. Andere Frauen sieht er ja nicht einmal mehr an. Das einzige was ihn Interessiert, sind die Beiden. Ist dir den nicht Aufgefallen wie glücklich sie zusammen sind?"

Nick hatte darüber nachgedacht und musste ihr Recht geben.

"Wie können Menschen nur so Blind sein und nicht sehen was vor ihrer Nase gespielt wird" fragte er erstaunt und sah Tess an.

"Da kommen wir ins Spiel. Das letzte Mal sind wir zu subtil vorgegangen. Dieses Mal benutzen wir den Holzhammer" sagte sie begeisternd.

"Und wie sieht dieser Holzhammer aus?" fragte er, obwohl ihm die Antwort Angst machte.

Mit einem verschlagenem lächeln schlug sie vor. "Wir machen sie so scharf, bis sie nicht mehr anders können und übereinander herfallen"

"Und wie stellst du dir das vor? So was kann man nicht steuern"

"Oh doch, Frauen machen das mit euch Männern dauernd" erwiderte Tess schmunzelnd.

Nun war Nick neugierig und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Tess kam langsam auf ihn zu. "Weisst du Nick" sagte sie mit verführerischer Stimme, "manchmal reicht eine kleine Berührung" wie zufällig streift sie seinen Oberkörper. "Ein Blick", sie sah ihn mit unschuldigen Augen an. "Etwas nackter Haut", wie von Unsichtbarer Hand öffnete sich der Oberste Knopf ihrer Bluse und er konnte ihr Dekolleté sehen. "Auf ihre Vorzüge aufmerksam machen" sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen. Nick sah ihr Hypnotisiert zu. "Und ihm die Möglichkeiten zeigen" sie beugte sich vor und er konnte nun ihren Brustansatz sehen. Ihm wurde warm. "Ihn immer wieder Berühren" Tess umkreiste ihn und Nick folgt ihr mit dem Kopf. Sie streifte ihn an der Hand. Da wo sie ihn berührt hatte, kribbelte seine Haut. Er atmete etwas schwerer. Tess blieb nun direkt vor ihm stehen. "Und das wichtigste" flüsterte sie "immer wieder Augenkontakt". Sie sah ihn offen an. Langsam kam sie ihm näher, "seine Sehnsucht wecken" hauchte sie dabei. Nick wusste nun gar nichts mehr. "Und irgendwann wird es zu viel und die Gefühle übernehmen die Führung", Tess zog seinen Kopf etwas nach unten und dann küsste sie ihn.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, doch er erwiderte ihren Kuss. "Siehst du Nick" flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen "manchmal braucht es nicht viel, die Dosis muss nur stimmen." Nick sah ihr in die Augen und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. "Ich habe das letzte nicht so ganz verstanden" murmelte er heißer. Dafür hatte Tess seinen Wink verstanden. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn erneut. Er zog sie fest an sich. "Heute Nacht, ja?" fragte er leise, nachdem sie ihn wieder freigegeben hat. Tess sah ihn an und nickte glücklich. Eng umschlungen gingen sie ins Haus.

Am nächste Tag hatten sie begonnen ihren Plan gemeinsam durch zugehen. Sie beschlossen jede erdenkliche Situation auszunützen und Alex und Claire immer wieder in heikle Lagen zu manövrieren.

Keine der Begegnungen in der letzten Woche war Zufall. Tess und Nick hatten viel Zeit und Fantasie darauf verbracht diese zu schaffen.

Und nun stand Nick hier draußen wo alles über einer Woche begonnen hatte.

Wer hätte das gedacht, dass es so schnell geklappt hatte. "Die zwei müssen ganz schön unter Druck stehen" dachte er amüsiert und ging ins Haus.

**TBC**


	6. 22 Kapitel

**22.Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen saß Tess am Küchentisch und trank Kaffee.

Claire kam runter und sah ziemlich geschlaucht aus.

"Guten morgen Sonnenschein. War wohl eine ereignisreiche Nacht" begrüßte Tess ihre Schwester. Claire sah sie mit Weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

"Du hast es mitbekommen?" fragte sie schockiert.

"Aber ja doch, ich schlafe doch gleich nebenan. Ich müsste ja Taub sein, wenn ich euch nicht gehört hätte" antwortete Tess schelmisch.

Claire wurde knall rot. "Und, kein Kommentar?"

"Warum sollte ich, schließlich ist das normal" meinte Tess und lachte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was daran so komisch ist. Ich weiß nun gar nicht mehr was ich machen soll und wie ich mit ihm umgehen soll" schnauzte Claire ihre Schwester an.

"Ihr" sagte Tess trocken.

"Was?" Claire sah sie verwirrt an.

"Ihr. Nicht Ihm. Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, war Charlotte noch ein Mädchen. Du musst ja wirklich fertig sein. Ist aber kein Wunder. BoM hat ja quasi stündlich geschrieen. Oder wen hast du gemeint?"

Tess konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Claire sah sie an, als hätte sie zwei Köpfe. Langsam dämmerte es ihr. Tess sprach von ihrer Tochter, nicht von Alex.

"Charlotte... äh natürlich. Ich bin tatsächlich müde. Ich habe kein Auge zugetan"

Meg kam rein und hatte gehört was Claire gesagt hat.

"Claire, geh wieder hoch und leg dich hin. Ich werd nach Charlotte sehen. Sieh zu, dass du etwas Schlaf bekommst" befahl sie streng.

Claire gab sich geschlagen, sie sollte tatsächlich versuchen etwas zu schlafen.

"Wo ist eigentlich Alex?" fragte Meg unvermittelt.

Claire, die gerade aus der Tür war, erstarrte und hielt den Atem an.

"Ohh, ich glaub der ist Holzhacken. Er ist früh aufgestanden und wollte sich wohl körperlich betätigen" hörte sie Tess sagen. Beruhigt ging Claire weiter um sich endlich hinzulegen. Sie musste dringend zur Ruhe kommen sonst würde sie noch durchdrehen.

Tess hatte Claire die ganze Zeit beobachtet und ihr Grinsen wuchs ins Unermessliche. Die Arme war ja völlig fertig. Sie war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis die beiden zueinander fanden.

Voller Schadenfreude lachte sie leise.

Meg sah sie fragend an und als sie keine Antwort bekam machte sie sich daran das Frühstück zu machen.

**TBC**


	7. 23 Kapitel

**23. Kapitel**

"Wie können Zwei Erwachsene Menschen nur so stur sein!" Tess saß auf Nicks Schoß und sah ihn verärgert an.

"Die zwei haben tatsächlich so getan als wäre nichts geschehen?" fragte Nick erstaunt.

"Ich kann das fast nicht mehr mit ansehen. Die sind so höflich und distanziert mit einander. Vermeiden jeglichen Körperkontakt und können sich nicht in die Augen schauen. Doch sie sehen sich sehnsüchtig hinterher, wenn der eine den Raum verlässt und sich unbeobachtet fühlt. Ich schwör dir, unser Kaltwasser Verbrauch ist in den letzten Tagen drastisch gestiegen." beschrieb ihm Tess die letzten zwei Tagen.

"Ich meine, die müssen ja kurz vor dem explodieren sein. Irgendwie müssen sie ja diese ganze Energie rauslassen. Wie halten die beiden dass nur aus? Was würdest du tun?" Tess sah ihn fragend an.

"Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen, oder Tess?" fragte er sie belustigt.

"Warum nicht?" wollte sie wissen.

Nick zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch.

Tess verstand! "Oohhh!" Sie kicherte und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Gut das wir dieses Stadium hinter uns gebracht haben" seufzte sie zu frieden.

"Ich auch, glaub mir, ich auch!"

Sie küssten sich. Nick fasste Tess unter die Beine und stemmte sich beide hoch.

"Ich glaub, nun muss ich etwas Energie ablassen" sagte er heiser.

Tess vergrub ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und grinste. "Ja das müssen wir, sonst bricht hier bald die grosse Dürre aus."

Beide lachten und Nick trug sie hinein.

Es war wirklich nicht mit anzusehen wie sich Claire und Alex abquälten sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen und taten so als wäre nichts geschehen.

Das hatte die Stimmung im Haus aufgeladen. Sobald einer der beiden das Zimmer betrat, wurde die Spannung für jedermann spürbar. Doch die Beiden ignorierten die Signale rigoros.

"Was machen wir nun mit den Beiden?" wollte Nick später von Tess wissen.

Sie lagen zusammen im Bett und Tess kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

"Nichts, das muss nun hinten anstehen. Morgen ist ja der Termin vor Gericht. Die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchungen liegen vor. Und wir wissen ja alle wie das lauten wird" schloss Tess traurig ab.

Beide sahen sich an und hofften auf ein Wunder.

Claire saß alleine auf der Terrasse und machte sich Sorgen wegen Morgen.

Alex stand unschlüssig an der Türe und wusste nicht ob er sich zu ihr setzten sollte. Er gab sich einen Ruck.

"Claire?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzten" fragte er unsicher.

Sie nickte und klopfte mit der Hand auf den freien Platz neben ihr. Alex setzte sich auf den zugewiesenen Platz.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry so weit sinken würde um uns zu schaden" sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Du kennst doch Harry. Er ist in seinem Stolz verletzt und nur so kann er allen Beweisen, was für ein toller Kerl er noch ist" erwiderte Alex bitter.

„Aber was bringt ihm das? So verliert er dich und Nick für immer. Das kann unmöglich sein Plan sein." meinte Claire. „Ach, es ist so verworren. Wäre ich doch nur nie Schwanger geworden."

„Dann hättest du BoM aber nicht und das wäre wirklich jammerschade. Sie kann ja nichts dafür, dass ihr Vater ein Arsch ist" versuchte Alex, sie zu trösten.

„Das stimmt. Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er wirklich nicht der Vater währe. BoM ist da eh ein spezieller Fall" gestand sie ihm.

„Wie meinst du das"

„Alex, wir sind doch Freunde und Freunde können sich alles sagen, nicht wahr?" fragte sie ihn hoffnungsvoll.

„Sind wir den noch Freunde? Ich mein wegen dem was geschehen ist. Das vor zwei Tagen."

Alex hatte Mühe diesen Satz so normal wie möglich zu sagen.

Claire sah ihn an und langsam lächelte sie. „ Ja das sind wir. Es war zwar für mich sehr peinlich was da geschehen ist. Aber wir sind ja erwachsene Menschen. Wir sollten nur in Zukunft versuchen, etwas Rücksicht aufeinander zu nehmen. Wir wollen ja beide nicht das sich das wiederholt, oder?" beruhigte sie ihn.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Claire. Ich hätte niemals erwartet dich um die Zeit unter der Dusche zu erwischen." entschuldigte sich Alex.

„Nun, es war ja auch nicht gerade eine typische Uhrzeit zum duschen. Entschuldigung angenommen" gab sie verlegen zu und sah ihn fragend an. „Was wolltest du denn um diese Zeit dort?"

Nun wurde Alex verlegen "Äh... ach... so... ja.. ich hatte schlecht geschlafen und mir war so komisch. Da dachte ich eine Abkühlung würde mir gut tun" gab er kleinlaut zu.

„Ha, dann hatten wir das gleiche Problem. Ich konnte nicht mehr einschlafen und wollte mich ebenfalls abkühlen" gestand sie und plötzlich fing sie an zu grinsen. Alex sah sie erstaunt an.

„Stell dir vor, mir hätte das gleiche geschehen können. Ich mein, dass ich dich beim duschen überrasche"

„Ich finde das nicht besonders witzig Claire!" meinte Alex etwas säuerlich

„Ach komm, sei nicht so kindisch. Immerhin hast du mich ja nackt gesehen. Du hattest ja noch etwas an. Nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas.

Das nächste Mal platze ich einfach rein und dann sind wir quitt. Wir müssen uns nur noch ein Signal überlegen, dass ich Bescheid weiß, wenn du dich mal wieder nachts abkühlen musst" schlug sie ihm vor.

Alex sah sie entsetzt an.

„Ach komm Alex, das war doch nur Spaß. Du hättest eben dein Gesicht sehen sollen" foppte sie ihn.

Dann wurde sie wieder Ernst. Alex hatte ihren Wandel bemerkt.

„Was wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen" wollte er wissen.

„Weißt du, eigentlich hätte ich gar nicht Schwanger werden sollen" gab sie zu. Alex sah sie irritiert an.

„Wir haben verhütet. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich schwanger werden konnte."

„Du weißt schon dass es keine 100 Garantie, für die Dinger gibt" gab Alex zu bedenken.

„So war's ja auch, der Beweiß lieg da oben."

Als hätte Charlotte geahnt, dass von ihr gesprochen wurde, fing sie zu schreien an.

„Tja, sie verlangt nach ihrem Mitternachtshäppchen" sagte Claire etwas traurig. Sie wollte Alex nicht alleine lassen. Wenn sie nun nach oben ging, würde er sicher Schlafen gehen und das wollte sie nicht. Das Gespräch mit ihm hatte sie beruhigt und abgelenkt. Sie wollte den Abend noch nicht beenden.

„Willst du mitkommen?" fragte sie zu beider Überraschung.

„Hähh?" Etwas anderes konnte Alex nicht antworten. Ihr Angebot hatte ihn völlig Überrascht.

„Du hast mich bereits in der Hundestellung Charlotte gebären sehen und mich nackt unter der Dusche erwischt. Was macht da schon, so ein kleiner nackter Busen" forderte sie ihn lachend auf und reichte ihm die Hand. Alex sah sie an und nahm ihre Hand. Beide standen auf und gingen die Treppe hoch.

„Ich hab ja nicht so genau hingesehen Claire, aber so klein ist dein Busen nun auch wieder nicht. Ich würde sagen, er passt genau in meine Hand" sagte Alex auf einmal mit einem diebischen Lächeln. Claire blieb vertattert sehen und Alex rannte so schnell es ging, die restlichen Treppen hoch. „Na warte! Das zahl ich dir irgendwann mal heim, Alex Ryan" drohte ihm Claire lachend.

Im Kinderzimmer angekommen hob Alex Charlotte aus ihrem Bettchen und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Hey Kleine, hast du Hunger? Mami kommt ja und dann gibt's feines Happi Happi" brabbelte er zärtlich mit ihr." Claire kam nun auch ins Zimmer und sie genoss den Anblick den sich ihr da bot. Alex und Ihre Tochter zärtlich am schmusen.

Sie ging zum Schaukelstuhl setzte sich hin und machte sich etwas frei. Alex gab ihr die Kleine, sah aber nicht hin als Claire BoM ansetzte.

Claire beobachtet ihre Tochter. „Sie hat Moms Augen und meinen Mund" bemerkte sie.

Alex sah nun hin und grinste wieder diebisch „ Aber sie hat meine Nase"

„Ohh du .." Claire schon eine Spitze Bemerkung machen.

„Ach komm das war doch nur ein Witz. Hast du auf der Treppe deine Humor verloren oder was?" zog Alex sie auf.

Claire lachte und sah wieder zu Charlotte runter „Hey nicht so fest, das tut weh Kleines."

Claire bewegte sich etwas und dadurch entblößte sie etwas von ihrer andern Brust.

Alex sah wie versteinert hin. „Claire ich bin müde und morgen wird's hart genug. Ich möchte ausgeschlafen sein, wenn ich dem Fatzke begegne" verabschiedete er sich knapp und flüchtete geradezu aus dem Zimmer.

Claire sah ihm erstaunt nach. „Das war wohl doch etwas zuviel nackte Haut für den guten alten Alex, nicht wahr mein Schatz." bemerkte sie grinsend zu ihrer Tochter und widmete sich ihr wieder.

Alex rannte in sein Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett. Es war nicht Claires Busen den ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Nein es war das, was er darauf entdeckt hatte.

Ein kleines Muttermal in Form einer Blume direkt auf ihrer rechten Brust.

Alex wusste dass er das Muttermal bereits schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wann das war, und vor allem bei was für einer Gelegenheit.

Denn das Muttermal war nicht so platziert, dass man es unter normalen Bedingungen sehen konnte. Sie musste nackt gewesen sein und als sie unter der Dusche stand hatte er keine Sicht auf ihren rechten Busen gehabt. Wo hatte er es dann bereits gesehen? Als sie Kinder waren vielleicht?

Bilder versuchten aus seiner Erinnerung auf zusteigen aber sie verschwanden wieder.

Er grübelte lange nach und irgendwann fiel er in einen Traumlosen Schlaf.

**TBC**


	8. 24 Kapitel

**24. Kapitel**

Am nächsten morgen ging es hektisch zu. Alle rannten hin und her und verbreiten im Haus eine regelrechte Panikstimmung.

Charlotte ließ sich davon anstecken und schreite wie am Spieß.

Alle wollten mit zum Gericht fahren und Claire beistehen.

Jodi, Becky Meg und Terry fuhren in einem Auto. Alex, Nick und Bryce in zweiten. Claire, Tess und Charlotte im nahmen den Mercedes.

Claire hatte gehofft, dass Alex mit ihr fuhr, aber er war bereits in Nicks Auto eingestiegen.

Sie war zwar etwas verwundert darüber, aber sie musste sich jetzt auf wichtigeres konzentrieren.

Nervös saßen alle im Gerichtszimmer. Peter sah sehr Zufrieden aus, er wusste dass er bereits gewonnen hatte.

Claire sah die ganze Zeit auf ihre Hände.

Der Richter betrat das Zimmer und alle erhoben sich.

„Guten Morgen" begrüßte er die Anwesenden.

„Wir sind hier um die endgültige Vaterschaft, der 4. Monate alten Charlotte Marion McLeod festzustellen.

Als potenzielle Väter wurden, Mr. Peter Johnson und Mr. Alexander Ryan, getestet.

Ich möchte ihnen eins vorneweg sagen. In der Vergangenheit kam es immer wieder zu Schlampereien seitens der Labore. Da es sich hier um eine sehr delikate Angelegenheit handelt, wollte ich uns eventuelle Fehlerquellen von Anfang an ersparen.

Meine Assistentin, Mrs. Miller, war die ganze Zeit über anwesend und hat alles protokolliert und mit Fotos dokumentiert. Wir haben bei den Blutentnahmen Fotos von den jeweiligen Spendern gemacht und die Proben farblich markiert. Mrs. Miller hat die Proben keinen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen und hat Eidesstattlich zu Protokoll gegeben, dass keine Proben vertauscht oder irgendwie manipuliert wurden. Somit ist das Ergebnis des Vaterschaftstest unumstößlich und nicht anfechtbar. Haben das alle verstanden?" fragend sah er die Anwesenden an.

Die Anwälte nickten und Peters Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Fürs Protokoll, die Anwesenden sind Einverstanden. Ich habe hier das Ergebnis vom Labor. Ich lese dies nun vor.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Peter Johnson, der Biologische Vater von Charlotte McLeod ist, besteht bei 0.01. Es besteht keine Biologischen Übereinstimmungen. Somit ist eine Vaterschaft unmöglich.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Alexander Ryan, der Biologische Vater von Charlotte McLeod ist, besteht zu

99.9. Die biologische Übereinstimmung ist der Grad eines Elternteils. Somit ist die Vaterschaft erwiesen.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Charlotte McLeod, dass gemeinsame Kind von Claire McLeod und Alexander Ryan besteht zu 99.78 Die biologischen Übereinstimmungen ergeben, dass Charlotte McLeod, zu den oben genannten im Grad eines leiblichen Kindes steht. Somit ist die Elternschaft erwiesen.

Der Richter sah auf und ihn blickten alle mit entsetzten an. Niemand sagt ein Wort.

„Nun ich denke damit ist alles gesagt. Mr. Ryan ist der Vater der kleinen Charlotte McLeod und Mr. Johnson hat keinen Anspruch auf ein gemeinsames Sorgerecht.

Der Fall wird abgewiesen! "

Noch immer sagte niemand ein Wort. Einzig das surren des Ventilator war zu hören.

„Was?" sagte Claire leise und drehte sich um. Ihr Blick suchte den von Alex. Der war leichenblass geworden und starrte sie ebenfalls an.

Ein plötzlicher Schrei zerriss die Stille.

„Du verdammtes Miststück, du hast tatsächlich mit Alex gevögelt! Ich bring dich um! Ich bring dich um!" schrie Peter wie von Sinnen und stürzte sich auf Claire. Er lag auf ihr und würgte sie am Hals. Claire versuchte ihn von sich runter zuschieben, und trat um sich.

Alex schwang sich über die Holzabsperrung und zog, wie ein Irrer an Peter. Doch der ließ nicht von Claire ab. Nick kam seinem Bruder zu Hilfe.

Zusammen schafften sie es mit Mühe, Peter von Claire runter zu ziehen. Die beiden herbeigeeilten Wachmänner halfen ihnen dabei.

Peter schrie Claire weiter an und bewarf sie mit den übelsten Schimpfworten.

Der Richter befahl die sofortige Entfernung von Peter aus dem Gerichtsaal, was auch geschah.

Claire hatte sich aufgerappelt und hielt sich ihren Hals. Peter hatte sie ziemlich erwischt. Sie hatte dicke rote Striemen.

„Miss McLeod ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen" fragte der Richter Besorgt.

„Ich denke schon" krächzte sie.

„Ok. Dann schließe ich die Verhandlung.

Noch ein Wort.

Miss McLeod wenn Sie diesmal Anzeige erstatten kommt er nicht ungestraft davon. Ich habe vorsorglich ein Psychologisches Gutachten von Mr. Johnson verlangt, da ich mich in Ihre gemeinsame Vorgeschichte eingelesen hatte. Ich wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Das Gutachten bestätigt, dass er bei klarem Verstand ist, im Bewusstsein all Seiner geistigen Kräfte. Das sollte genügen um Ihn zu verurteilen. Immerhin hat er vor einem Richter angegriffen und gedroht Sie umzubringen."

Der Richter sah sie an und lächelte mitleidig. Er stand auf und verlies den Gerichtsraum.

Claire musste sich setzten. Sie starrte Alex an der etwas Entfernt zu ihr stand.

„Alex ist der Vater von Charlotte?" sagte auf einmal Tess die das Baby auf dem Arm hatte.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Kann mir mal einer sagen was hier gespielt wird?"

Claire sah immer noch zu Alex. Er soll der Vater ihres Kindes sein. Wie... Wann... Wo...

Bilder tauchen vor ihrem inneren Auge auf_ Alex, Ich will dich! _hörte sie sich sagen und auf einmal klärte sich das Bild. Sie sah Alexs Gesicht, ganz nahe. Sie sah die Liebe in seinen Augen und hörte wie er ihr ganz leist etwas in ihr Ohr flüsterte: _„Dito"_

Es war Alex, der Mann ihn ihren Träumen war Alex! Auf einmal sah sie alles. Der damalige Abend lief wie ein Film vor ihr ab. Sie und Alex, wie sie Biere getrunken hatten, wie sie ihn ins Bett geschleifte, wie sie neben ihm einschlief, wie er sie geweckt hatte, seinen Blick, der Kuss, einfach alles.

Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Du warst das! Du bist der Mann in den Träumen! O mein Gott!"

Plötzlich wurde es ihr zuviel. Sie musste raus hier, weg von ihm. Sie rannte zum Ausgang. Tess, mit Charlotte in ihren Armen, rannte ihr hinterher.

Alex stand wie angewurzelt da. Er blicke zu dem Platz wo Claire gesessen hat.

Er und Claire! Ihn traf die Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht.

Die Bilder in seinem Kopf bekamen Konturen und nun sah er alles ganz klar.

„_Ich hab mir das immer gewünscht Claire, du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr." Er sah sich selber wie er Claire küsst und an ihrem Ohr knabberte. Er hörte auch ihre Antwort. "Ich auch Alex, ich auch. Alex, Ich will dich!"_

Sie war die Frau in seinen Träumen! Die Frau, die er seit über einem Jahr in seinen Träumen liebte. Die Frau, die ihn dieses Gefühl von zu Hause gegeben hatte und ihn jegliches Interesse an andern Frauen genommen hatte. Claire!

Er sackte zusammen.

Nick eilte zu ihm. „Oh mein Gott was hab ich getan!" verfluchte er sich selber und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

**TBC**


	9. 25 Kapitel

**25. Kapitel**

Die anderen im Saal verstanden nicht ganz, was sich vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte.

Harry saß versteinert auf der Zuschauerbank. Er wollte Rache doch nicht so. Wenn er geahnt hätte, wie verrückt und gefährlich Peter wirklich war, hätte er das ganze nie eingefädelt.

Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Peter, Claire nochmals angreifen würde. Nie!

Liz saß etwas weiter hinten und sah zu ihrem Ex Ehemann. Sie hatte geahnt dass es Heute zu einer Katastrophe kommen würde. Doch nicht mit diesem Ende.

"Tja Harry wer Wind sät, erntet Sturm" dachte sie bitter.

Meg, Becky, Jodi und Terry standen hinter der Holzabsperrung, wo Claire gesessen hatte.

"Sagt mal hab ich das Richtig verstanden? Alex ist nun doch der Vater?" fragte Terry etwas trottelig.

Jodi warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während Meg ihrem Freund sachte auf den Arm tätschelte. "Schon gut Terry, ich erklär es dir später" sagte sie sanft zu ihm und zu sich selbst "und wer erklärt es mir mit bitte schön?"

Für Becky war das ganze zu hoch. Zuerst war Alex der Vater, dann hieß es Peter sei es und nun ist doch Alex der Vater. Was soll der ganze Stress?

"Gut das die Mutter immer feststeht" murmelte sie leise. Doch nicht leise genug, Jodi hatte sie gehört. Und nun kassierte Becky, den gleichen Blick wie zuvor Terry.

Nick legte vorsichtig die Hand auf Alexs Schulter. "Hey komm, lass uns fahren. Ich denke den Rest klären wir ohne Zuschauer" forderte er Alex auf.

Wie ferngesteuert machte Alex was Nick von ihm gefordert hatte.

Er stand auf und alle gingen hinaus ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Auf dem Parkplatz holte Harry seine Söhne ein.

"Alex, ich wusste nicht dass er so weit gehen würde" versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen.

"Harry, es ist mir so was von scheißegal, was du wusstest oder nicht. Fakt ist, dass deinetwegen Claire durch die Hölle ging. Doch was ich ihr angetan habe, dagegen ist dein Scheiß gar nichts. Du wolltest sie verletzen. Aber ich habe es getan" sagte er traurig zu seinem Vater. Betroffen sah dieser ihn an.

Alex stieg ein und Nick fuhr los. Beide sagten die ganze Fahrt über kein Wort.

Tess hatte ziemliche Mühe gehabt Claire einzuholen und erst als Charlotte anfing zu weinen, blieb Claire stehen.

Sie ging langsam auf ihre Schwester zu. Vorsichtig streichelte sie ihrer Tochter das Gesicht.

"Sie hat die Augen von meiner Mutter und meinen Mund..."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ganz langsam liefen ihr diese übers das Gesicht. Sie blickte hoch und sah Tess in die Augen. "...und die Nase ihres Vaters" wiederholte sie Alex Worte von gestern Abend.

Er hatte es zwar im Scherz gesagt, doch Heute wurde es zur Wahrheit.

Alex war Charlottes Vater! Damit konnte sie nicht fertig werden, dass war einfach zu viel.

"Tess, ich kann heute nicht dahin zurück, nach Drovers".

Tess verstand. "Wir suchen uns für heute Nacht ein Hotel. Charlotte hat genug zum Wechseln dabei und wir werden uns arrangieren. Ok?" Claire sah sie dankbar an und nahm ihr Charlotte ab.

Tess hatte mal wieder ihr Organisationstalent unter Beweis gestellt. Sie hatte für sie drei eine kleine Pension in Fisher gefunden die Perfekt war. Sie und Claire teilten sich ein großes Zimmer und in einem kleinen Nebenzimmer konnte Charlotte schlafen.

Die Wirtin hatte sogar ein paar Kleider für sie Zwei gefunden zum Wechseln.

Charlotte schlief in ihrem Bettchen. Tess und Claire saßen auf dem großen Bett. Claire hatte regelrechte Weinkrämpfe gehabt. Sie war noch nicht in der Lage, Tess die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Sobald sie nur davon anfangen wollte, überkamen sie ihre Gefühle und sie konnte Tess nichts erklären.

Tess wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie hatte Claire noch nie so erlebt. Nicht einmal als sie die Wahrheit über Peter erfahren hatte.

Claire war damals ähnlich zusammen gebrochen, dass Peter verheiratet war und zwei Töchter hatte, war für sie zuviel gewesen. Tess hatte sich große Sorgen um ihre Schwester gemacht. Doch Claire hatte sich aufgerafft und es überwunden.

Das was aber jetzt geschah, war anders. Damals war Claire noch die Alte gewesen und Alex hatte sie immer auf Trab gehalten.

Nun war Claire weicher und sensibler geworden und Alex konnte diesmal nicht helfen. Irgendwie war er der Auslöser für ihren Zusammenbruch.

Tess hatte noch nicht alle Puzzelteile zusammen, doch das Bild das sich daraus ergab, verwirrte sie noch mehr.

Alex war Charlottes Vater, das war eine Tatsache, doch wie war das nur möglich?

"Claire... nun ist aber Schluss! Hör auf zu weinen!" befahl sie im strengen Ton. "Ich will endlich wissen was los ist! Wenn du nicht damit raus kommst, drehst du komplett durch, sprich mit mir!"

Claire blickte sie erstaunt an, noch nie hatte Tess so mir ihr gesprochen. Und es wirkte! Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen weg und straffte die Schultern.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an meine Träume?" fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Tess nickte.

"Dieser Mann ist Alex. Er und ich... Da war dieser Abend, einige Wochen nach Peter, er hatte gehört das Alex und ich nun Partner sind und er drohte mir. Ich hatte Probleme mit Brave J zu springen. Ich war blockiert, Alex wollte mich ablenken und kam spät vorbei. Mit dem Bier von Ihm und Nick..." mit monotoner Stimme, berichtete sie ihr, von dieser Nacht.

"Claire willst du damit sagen das er dich bedrängt hat... hat er dich ...gezwungen?" fragte Tess schockiert.

"Nein, oh Gott nein! So war das nicht. Mir hat es ja gefallen... ich hab ihn ermutigt...ich wollte es." gab sie kleinlaut zu.

Tess sah sie belustigt an. "Ach ja? Und wo genau ist nun das Problem?"

"Ich! Ich bin das Problem. Ich hab mit meinem besten Freund geschlafen. Und wir haben nun eine Tochter. Nichts wird so wie früher. Verstest du?" fauchte sie Tess an.

"Willst du denn, dass es wie früher wird?" fragte Tess unbeeindruckt.

"Die Frage stellt sich nicht, es ist vorbei. Hör zu, ich bin Müde, ich möchte noch etwas schlafen, bevor Charlotte wieder wach wird."

Claire lege sich demonstrativ hin und schloss die Augen.

Claire hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und den wollte sie Tess nicht mitteilen.

Tess sah nachdenklich auf Claires Rücken. Irgendwas hatte sich verändert doch sie wusste nicht was und das beunruhigte sie.

Einige Stunden später weckte Claire Tess.

"Hey. Ich geh mit Charlotte etwas spazieren, sie ist so quengelig und ihr wird die Nachluft gut tun. Vielleicht beruhigt sie sich dadurch. Schlaf weiter, in einer Stunde bin ich sicher zurück, ok.?"

"Ok. Viel spaß" murmelte Tess im Halbschlaf.

Sie sah nicht, wie Claire alle Sachen von BoM einpackte und sie sah auch, nicht wie Claire einen Brief auf den Tisch legte.

Claire kannte den Weg den sie fuhr, sehr gut.

In sicherer Entfernung hielt sie, den in Fishers gemieteten Wagen, an. Charlotte lag sicher in ihrem Babysitz und schlief friedlich. Sie stieg aus und beobachtete das Haus. Es lag im Dunkeln und nichts war zu hören.

Claires Augen brannten und eine Träne löste sich.

"Leb wohl Alex" flüsterte in Richtung Haus.

Sie stieg ins Auto und fuhr weiter.

Claire hatte das gemacht, was niemand von ihr erwartet hätte.

Sie lief weg!

**TBC**


	10. 26 Kapitel

**26. Kapitel**

Tess konnte es nicht fassen! Claire war fort! Weggelaufen! Sie hatte Charlotte genommen und hat alles hinter sich gelassen.

Wütend zerknüllte sie den Brief von Claire und warf ihn zu Boden.

Das Papier öffnete sich etwas und die Buchstaben sprangen Tess Buchstäblich an.

Ich kann nicht, verzeih mir.

Drovers Run gehört nun Dir.

Ich liebe Dich.

Claire.

Tess fuhr wie eine Verrückte zurück nach Drovers.

Die war nicht wütend. Nein, ihr Zustand in dem sie sich befand, ging weit darüber hinaus!

Als sie endlich auf der Farm angekommen war kamen ihr alle entgegen.

Meg, Terry, Jodi, Becky, Nick, Harry und Alex.

Als ihr Blick auf ihn fiel ging sie wie eine Furie auf ihn los.

"DU VERDAMMTER MISTKERL! WARUM HAST DU DAS GEMACHT! KONNTEST DU NICHT EINMAL IN DEINEM LEBEN DIE HOSEN ANLASSEN ! DU BIST SCHULD! ES IST ALLES NUR DEINE SCHULD!

Alex hatte alle Mühe sich zu wehren. Nick zerrte Tess unsanft von ihm weg "Sag mal, bist du irre?" schrie er sie an.

Tess ließ sich zu Boden fallen und endlich löste sich ihre Wut und sie schrie ihre ganze Verzweiflung heraus!

Geschockt sahen sie alle an.

Alex ging zu ihr runter und sah sie ernst an "Wo ist Claire" er betonte jedes Wort hart.

Unendlich Traurig sah Tess ihn an.

"Sie ist weg. Sie hat uns verlassen und hat Charlotte mitgenommen. Sie kommt nicht wieder!" gestand sie ihm unter Tränen.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf "Glaub mir Tess, sie kommt zurück. Ich weiß es" sagte er zu ihrer Überraschung.

"Woher?" wollte sie wissen.

"Ich weiß es, weil ich das gleiche durchgemacht habe. Ihr wird klar werden, dass sie hier zu Hause ist und wird zurückkehren." Sanft nahm er sie in die Arme und wiegte sie.

Inzwischen waren sechs Monate vergangen und das Leben auf Drovers ging weiter.

Am Anfang wartete Tess jeden Tag auf Claire. Doch mit der Zeit gab sie die Hoffnung auf, dass Claire zurückkommen würde. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert.

Alex nicht. Er wusste wie sehr Claire dieses Land und die Leute liebte.

Sie würde zurückkommen, sobald sie soweit war. Das wusste er.

Claire war lange immer nur herum gezogen. Sie blieb nie lange an einem Ort. Sie mied die Orte, die sie irgendwie an ihr altes Leben erinnerten.

Seit zwei Monaten wohnten sie nun in Sydney. Hätte ihr das mal jemand gesagt, dass ausgerechnet sie in der Stadt landete, den hätte sie für Verrückt erklärt.

Claire war wieder in ihr altes Verhalten gefallen. Sie war verschlossen und traute niemandem. Deshalb pflegte sie keine nachbarschaftlichen Kontakte. Sie ließ die anderen in Ruhe und diese sie. Nur die alte Mrs. Weldon hielt sich nicht daran. Sie ignorierte Claires schroffe Art und kümmerte sich nun um Charlotte, wenn Claire arbeiten ging. Und der Job hatte es ins sich. Tess würde staunen, denn Claire arbeitete in einem Cafe!

Der einzige Grund diesen Job anzunehmen, war das er gegenüber ihrer Wohnung war und so konnte sie immer wieder bei Charlotte nach dem Rechten sehen.

Mrs. Weldon ihrerseits hatte ein Auge auf Claire. Sie hatte ihren Spaß daran ihr bei der Arbeit zu zusehen.

Die Männer versuchten immer wieder mit ihr zu flirten doch Claire wies sie immer ab. Mrs. Weldon fand ihre Methode besonders interessant und äußerst amüsant. Claire schüttete jedem der ihr irgendwie zunahe kam, Eiswasser über den Kopf. Gut das sie nicht wusste, das der Besitzer des Cafe, Mrs. Weldon Enkel war, der seine Großmutter über alles liebte und ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte. Nur deshalb wurde Claire nicht gefeuert.

Doch die alte Dame hatte wache Augen und erkannte ein gebrochenes Herz wenn sie eins sah und Claires Herz war gebrochen.

Der Tag war sehr anstrengend gewesen und Claire war müde, Mrs. Weldon hatte sie zum Abendessen eingeladen und Claire fehlte heute einfach die Kraft, sich zu wehren. Es wurde ein schöner Abend und Claire entspannte sich langsam.

"Tut es sehr weh, Liebes?" fragte Mrs. Weldon vorsichtig.

Claire sah sie fragend an. Die alte Frau zeigte auf ihr Herz.

Claires Gesicht verhärtet sich, sie wollte aufstehen und gehen. Doch Mrs. Weldon hielt sie fest. "Kindchen, ich bin alt und nicht so stark wie Sie, deshalb bitte setzen sie sich!"

Und Claire tat es.

"Wissen Sie Claire, ich mag Sie und ich mache mir Sorgen. Sie sehen so traurig aus, als hätten Sie das Liebste auf der Welt verloren. Doch Ihr Schatz liegt da drüben im Kinderbettchen und schläft. Also, wen haben Sie verloren?" eindringlich sah sie Claire an.

Diese war wütend, wütend auf die alte Frau, die sie hier so fest hielt, wütend das sie in der Stadt leben musste. Doch am meisten war sie auf sich selber wütend. Claire war es leid, sie konnte nicht mehr.

"Meinen besten Freund" sagte sie leise und sah zum ersten Mal in die Augen von Mrs. Weldon.

Güte, unendliche Güte und Verständnis lass sie darin.

"Er ist aber nicht gestorben, oder?"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf und beantwortete so die Frage.

"Oh dann ist ja gut, Sie haben noch eine Chance."

Wieder schüttelte Claire den Kopf. "Leider nein, ich hab's vermasselt, so richtig vermasselt" gab Claire gepresst von sich.

"Claire was soll das. Sie leiden hier und bei Ihnen zu Hause finden Sie die richtige Medizin" offen sah sie Claire an.

"Es ist so lange her, er hat mich sicher vergessen und das was war" gab sie trotzig zurück.

"Claire, Claire was soll ich mit Ihnen machen?

Wissen Sie den nicht, dass die wahre Liebe unvergänglich ist.

Haben Sie ihn vergessen? Trauern Sie ihm nicht noch jetzt hinterher? Entschuldigen Sie meine Offenheit, wir sprechen hier von ein paar Monaten, nicht von Jahren.

Warum sollte er Sie nicht auch vermissen?".

"Sie haben mich falsch verstanden. Es ist nicht so wie Sie Denken. Ich liebe Alex nicht, zumindest nicht so. Wir waren unser ganzes Leben lang Freunde. Beste Freunde! Bis zu einem dummen Fehler" korrigierte sie Mrs. Weldon.

Diese lächelte mild. "Ach so keine Liebe, und was machen Sie den hier? Wenn Sie ihn nicht lieben, müssen Sie sich ja nicht verstecken. Gehen Sie nach Hause und redet darüber.

Es ist doch so einfach, über unangenehme Sachen zu sprechen, wenn keine tiefen Gefühle mitspielen. Man ist nicht so Emotional!" versuchte sie Claire aus der Reserve zu locken und es funktionierte.

Claire brauste auf.

"Wie können Sie das behaupten. Sie kennen mich nicht und wissen nichts von mir. Das ich Alex verloren habe, ist das schlimmste was mir geschehen konnte. Er war immer für mich da! Bei ihm konnte ich, ich sein! Ich konnte mich fallen lassen und wusste, er fängt mich auf! Ich konnte schwach sein und er baute mich wieder auf! Bei ihm fühlte ich mich geborgen und zu Hause." Ihre Worte waren zu anfangs hart, doch wurden sie weicher und leiser.

Mrs. Weldon sah sie spöttisch, aus ihren weisen Augen an. "So, so keine Liebe also. Nun zu meiner Zeit hätte man „Bis über beide Ohren verliebt" gesagt. Aber die Zeiten ändern sich ja. Was versteht schon eine Alte Frau, von der Liebe?"

Claire sah sie an. Unbewusst fuhr sie sich über ihre Lippen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Küsse von Alex. Seine Zärtlichkeit und sein Einfühlvermögen. An seine Blicke und was seine Berührungen bei ihr, ausgelöst hatten. An seine Art, wie er mit Charlotte umging, obwohl er dachte sie wäre von Peter.

An all das dachte sie und endlich, endlich kamen ihre Gefühle zur Ruhe.

Claire lächelte die gütige und ältere Frau, dankbar an. In ihrem Gesicht machte sich Freude breit.

Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielten die Lippen von Mrs. Weldon.

Sie wusste, Claire hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen!

**TBC**


	11. 27 Kapitel

**27. Kapitel**

Tess kam ins Wohnzimmer als ihr, ein fremdes Kind entgegen krabbelte.

Suchend sah sie sich um, doch sie sah niemand.

"Hey kleine, wer bist du und wo ist den deine Mami?" sagt sie zu dem Kind, als sie sich zu ihm nieder kniete.

Sie sah sie nun genauer an. "Charlotte?" fragte sie verdattert.

"Hey, wird hier noch gearbeitet oder geniest du die Aussicht, du Stadtpflanze!" hörte sie hinter sich sagen.

Die drehte sich um. Claire! Sie stand einfach nur so in der Tür, als wäre sie nur schnell weg gewesen, um Besorgungen zu machen.

Sie war etwas schmaler geworden und sie war nicht mehr so gebräunt. Doch sie sah gut aus, Claire strahlte geradezu.

"Claire?" fragte Tess laut, um sicher zu gehen dass sie nicht träumte.

"Teeeess?" äffte Claire sie nach und zog ihren Name mit einem spöttischen Unterton, in die Länge.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in diese und stürmisch umarmte sie ihre große Schwester. Diese erwiderte die Umarmung.

Meg kam rein und blieb erstaunt stehen. Dann ging sie rüber und umarmte beide ganz fest.

"Willkommen zurück, willkommen zurück, Claire" murmelte sie bewegt.

Schnell wussten auch Jodi und Becky Bescheid und nun saßen alle in der Küche. Claire erzählte ihnen, was sie in den vergangenen Monaten erlebt hatte. Tess konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen, als sie hörte, dass Claire, in einem Cafe gearbeitet hatte.

Doch auch die anderen erzählten ihr was bei ihnen so los war.

Das Peter verurteilt wurde und nun für mehrere Jahre, ins Gefängnis musste.

Sie berichteten ihr wie es Harry ergangen war, nachdem bekannt wurde wie übel, er Claire mitgespielt hatte.

Harry wurde von den anderen Farmer gemieden. Plötzlich gingen seine Reservationen, für irgendwelche Auktionen verloren. Die Arbeiter Kündigten und neue wollten nicht für ihn arbeiten. Einige wichtige Zulieferer verweigertem ihm die Auslieferungen ihrer Waren.

Harry hatte alles verloren. Sein Ansehen in der Gegend, seine Geschäftspartner, Killarney und seine Söhne. Nick und Alex hatten nach dem Tag vor Gericht, jeglichen Kontakt mit ihm abgebrochen!

Er war vor einigen Wochen, Tod in einem Hotelzimmer aufgefunden worden. Er war einem Herzinfarkt erlegen und man munkelte, dass er nicht allein war, als es geschah.

Claire hörte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zu und genoss es endlich zu Hause zu sein.

Tess konnte sich gar nicht von ihrer Nichte trennen und hatte sie die ganze Zeit auf dem Schoss.

"Was ist mit dir und Nick?" wollte Claire wissen.

Jodi und Becky grinsten und Tess wurde rot.

"Nun, nachdem du weg warst, kam Tess hier an und ging auf Alex los. Nick musste sie von ihm regelrecht runterreißen" gab Meg breitwillig Auskunft. "Danach hatten sich die beiden eine lange Zeit nichts zu sagen, bis Alex eingriff und den beiden, Feuer unterm Hintern machte."

Tess wurde noch röter und Claire verstand nicht genau warum. Fragend sah sie die anderen an.

Becky erbarmte sich und klärte sie auf.

"Das mit dem Feuer machen, kannst du wörtlich nehmen. Mit einem fiesen Trick, hatte er die Beiden im kleinen Schuppen eingeschlossen.

Die Zwei hatten sich über Stunden gestritten und hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Alex die ganze Zeit, warme Luft rein ließ. Es muss um die 50 Grad da drin gewesen sein. Die beiden hatten sich immer mehr ausgezogen und als ihnen das bewusst wurde, sind sie übereinander hergefallen!"

Claire lachte schallend auf. Das sah Alex ähnlich.

Tess verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter Charlotte.

"Und bevor es dann so richtig zu Sache ging bei den Zwei, öffnete Alex die Tür und spritze sie, mit dem Gartenschlauch ab." endete Jodi lachend.

"Warum hat er das gemacht?" wollte Claire wissen.

"Nun das war seine spezielle Rache!" sagte Meg spitzbübisch.

"Rache wofür?" Claire verstand das nicht.

"Er wollte ihnen heimzahlen, was die Zwei, mit Euch angestellt hatten."

Megs Grinsen wurde breiter und Jodi und Becky gackerten los.

Claire sah Tess an und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Diese schaute sie zerknirscht an und wackelte mit dem Kopf hin und her.

"Kalt duschen! Sag dir das was?" fragte sie ihre Schwester verlegen.

Claire braucht einen Moment bevor es ihr dämmerte.

"Ihr wart das?" ungläubig sah sie ihre Schwester an. Diese nickte.

Claire lachte lauthals wieder los und diesmal lachten alle mit.

"Wie geht's Alex?" fragte Claire, nach dem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

"Er wartet und hat dich nicht aufgegeben" platzte es aus Jodi.

Alle sahen erwartungsvoll zu Claire.

"Gut" sagte sie zufrieden, mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln.

Sie hörten wie sich ein Auto näherte.

Meg gab kleinlaut zu. "Ich hab Terry bescheid gegeben. Er hat es sicher den Jungs gesagt."

"Gut, sehr gut sogar" sagte Claire zu aller Erstaunen.

Sie stand auf und ging dem Besuch entgegen.

Tatsächlich, es waren Nick und Alex.

Nick kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und Umarmte sie. "Hey schön das ihr wieder da seid. Ihr habt uns gefehlt" begrüßte er sie.

"Ihr uns auch" und erwiderte seine Umarmung. Er liess sie wieder los.

Ihr Blick ging über seine Schulter und sie lächelte breit.

Alex kam langsam zu ihnen rüber.

**TBC**


	12. 28 Kapitel

**28. Kapitel**

Nick ging zur Seite und so standen sich die beiden gegenüber. Sie sahen sich lange schweigend an.

"Wurde auch langsam Zeit das du den Nachhauseweg gefunden hast, McLeod! Hast dich wohl verfahren?" sagte er nur.

Claire lachte befreiend und sprang ihn an. Alex fing sie auf und übermütig drehte er sie ein paar Mal im Kreis.

Die anderen sahen bewegt zu wie sich die beiden begrüßten.

Tess hatte Charlotte auf dem Arm. Die Kleine sah sich neugierig um und suchte ihre Mutter.

"Mama?" brabbelte sie unbeholfen.

Tess hielt die so, dass Charlotte sie sehen konnte.

BoM gluggste und fing an auf Tess Arm unruhig zu zappeln. Sie wollte runter und zu ihrer Mutter.

"Siehst du Charlotte, da sind Mammi und Daddy"

Charlotte zappelte immer fester, sie wollte endlich runter.

"Hey, immer langsam." Vorsichtig setzte Tess sie BoM auf den Verandaboden.

Charlotte nutzte die gewonnene Freiheit und rutschte vorsichtig die Stufen runter. Tess ging ihr nach hob sie wieder hoch.

Charlotte passte das überhaupt nicht, zupfte beleidigt an den Haaren ihrer Tante und strampelte heftig auf deren Arm.

"Mama!" wiederholte sie und es hörte sich schon fast vorwurfsvoll an. Tess sah sie erstaunt an.

"Ist ja gut, ich bring dich hin" und wollte mit Charlotte auf dem Arm, zu Claire gehen.

Doch das war nicht in Charlottes Sinn. Sie zog wieder an Tess Haaren, doch diesmal fester.

"Aua" rief Tess.

"unte!" maulte Charlotte beleidigt.

"Du bist wirklich die Tochter deiner Mutter, immer mit den Kopf durch die Wand" sagt Tess zu ihr.

Sie hatte verstanden, Charlotte wollte selber zu ihrer Mutter gehen. Ergeben liess Tess sie runter.

"Na los, geh zu Mammi" und Charlotte krabbelte erstaunlich schnell zu ihren Eltern.

Claire und Alex genossen ihr Wiedersehen und bemerkten nicht wie sich ihre Tochter näherte.

"Mama!"

Beide sahen erschrocken nach unten.

Charlotte sah ihre Mutter an. Ihr fehlte ca. einen Meter bis sie bei ihnen war. Nun versuchte sie aufzustehen und es gelang ihr. Unsicher blieb sie stehen und versuchte watschelnd zu ihrer Mutter zu gelangen.

Doch sie fiel nach drei Schritten hin. Claire nahm ihr die letzten Schritte ab und hob sie hoch.

Glücklich strahlte Charlotte ihre Mutter an.

"Ja meine Kleine, du bist ja gelaufen, ganz alleine!" stolz küsste Claire ihre Tochter.

Charlotte lachte vergnügt. Mit großen Augen sah sie den fremden Mann hinter ihrer Mutter, neugierig an.

Alex hatte sich ihnen genähert. Zum ersten Mal sah er dieses kleine, wunderschöne Mädchen an, im Bewusstsein, dass sie tatsächlich seine Tochter war.

Er hob langsam die Hand und wollte sie berühren.

"Vorsicht, sie fremdelt im Moment!" warnte ihn Claire entschuldigend.

Er sah sie an und nickte verständnisvoll.

"Hey Prinzesschen, erinnerst du dich an mich?" und wuschelte ihr zärtlich die Haare.

Charlotte lachte und als Alex ihr vorsichtig den Bauch kitzelte, quietschte sie vergnügt.

Mit ihren Patschehändchen griff sie nach Alexs Gesicht.

"Dada!" sagte sie dabei.

Claire sah ihre Tochter beinahe schockiert an doch dann änderte sich ihre Miene.

"Ja mein Liebling, das ist dein Daddy, kannst du noch mal Daddy sagen?"

Charlotte lachte ihren Vater an. "Dada!... Dada!" und wedelte mit den Armen.

"Dada!... Dada!" wiederholte sie auffordernd.

"Ich glaube sie will zu dir, Alex. Das hat sie sonst nie gemacht. Ich denke, sie weiss wer du bist!" übergab Claire staunend, Charlotte ihrem Vater.

Tief bewegt, nahm dieser seine Tochter entgegen.

Charlotte tätschelte selig sein Gesicht und zog ihn an seiner Nase.

"Hey, das ist meine. Aber wo ist den deine?" während Alex das sagte, knuffte er ihre Nase und tat so, als hätte er ihr diese abgenommen.

Charlotte sah auf seine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Lachend schlug sie ihre Hände auf die Nase ihres Vaters.

"Tja Alex, mit solchen Tricks kannst du deine Tochter nicht reinlegen. Dafür ist die zu Klever. Ich weiss nicht woher sie das hat, sicher nicht von mir" sagte Claire glücklich.

"Qualität setzt sich eben immer durch, Claire" und sah sie stolz an.

Claire sah ihn irritiert an und dann begriff sie.

Sie sahen sich an und lachend gingen sie zu dritt zurück zum Haus.

Meg hatte sich selber übertroffen. Sie hatte den Vorratsschrank geplündert und für Claires und Charlottes Rückkehr, ein herrliches Abendessen gezaubert.

Sie hatten sich köstlich Unterhalten und es war so als wären die beiden, nie weg gewesen.

Jodi und Becky hatten sich zurückgezogen, so wie Meg und Terry auch. Charlotte schlief bereits längst, in ihrem alten Zimmer und Tess wollte bei Nick übernachten.

So kam es, dass Claire und Alex wieder mal allein auf der Veranda saßen.

"Tess und Nick also" fragte sie nach einer Weile grinsend.

"Jepp" antwortete er ebenfalls grinsend.

"Ist das ok für dich. Ich mein, wegen Tess" fragte sie lächelnd.

"Aber ja. Ich hab keine Probleme damit. Ich bin anderweitig verpflichtet" meinte Alex hinterhältig.

"Ach ja, kenn ich sie?" Claire lachte leise.

"Nun, vielleicht. Sie ist die störrischste, besserwisserischste, ..." er beugte sich zu ihr rüber, "wunderbarste, schönste, und sexieste Frau, der ich je begegnet bin".

"Ach ja".. sagte nun Claire und kam ihm entgegen "und nichts über ihre schönen, blauen Augen?"

"Das du immer das letzte Wort haben musst!" Er kam ihr noch etwas näher und blieb wenige Zentimeter, vor ihrem Gesicht stehen "Ich muss dir den wohl wieder verschließen" drohte er ihr.

Erwartungsvoll hielt Claire den Atem an und sah ihn an.

Alex hob seine Augenbraue, grinste und... küsste sie endlich!

Claire schmiegte sich dicht an ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie wurden immer wilder und als sie sich lösten, rangen beide schwer nach Atem.

Claire sah ihn verführerisch an und stand auf.

"Na, Lust Erinnerungen aufzufrischen?" forderte sie ihn auf.

Geschockt sah Alex sie an. War das Claire?

Dieses Frivole Frauenzimmer das nun im Begriff war, ihre Bluse zu öffnen, sollte Claire sein? Ungläubig sah er sie an. Sie grinste.

Gespannt sah er zu wie, sie die Bluse über ihre linke Schulter etwas fallen lies. Ihre Schulter kreiste sie dabei sexy. Unendlich langsam lies sie nun die rechte Blusenhälfte über die Schulter gleiten.

Mit den Augen verfolge Alex ihre Finger, die zwei weiter Knöpfe öffneten. Er konnte nun ihren Brustansatz sehen. Sein Atem ging schneller.

Mitten in der Bewegung stoppte sie, drehte sie sich um und lief hinein.

Lachend rief sie "Kommst du?"

Alex wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Doch er wusste was er wollte. Er erhob sich und ging langsam hinein und folge ihr. Während er die Treppe hoch ging zog er sich sein Hemd aus.

Claire wartete ungeduldig in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf ihn. Als er endlich eintrat, fing die Luft an zu vibrieren!

"Erinnerst du dich an unsere erste Nach?" wollte sie wissen.

"Dunkel" log er sie an.

"Dann muss ich dir wohl auf die Sprünge helfen." Sie öffnete die Bluse ganz und zog sie aus.

Sie stand nun ihn einem Spitzen BH vor ihm.

"Erinnerst du dich daran?" sagte sie dabei.

"Der Nebel lichtet sich langsam" sagte Alex leise.

"Wie ist es damit"

Sie griff zum Bund ihrer Jeans und öffnete sie. Ganz langsam lies sie diese, an ihren Beinen hinunter fallen.

Alexs Augen glänzten und er bewunderte ihren makellosen Körper.

"Erinnerst du dich daran?" flüsterte sie heiser.

Er schüttelte den Kopf aber sein Blick verriet ihn.

Claire lachte rau. Sie berührte ihren Körper und fuhr ganz langsam daran hoch. Mit den Fingern, schlüpfte sie unter die Träger ihres BHs und zog sie runter, doch nur so weit, dass die Brüste noch verdeckt waren.

"Und nun? Erinnerst du dich jetzt?"

„Die Bilder werden klarer Claire, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Sie griff nach hinten und öffnete ihren BH und liess ihn fallen. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und fuhr zärtlich über ihr Muttermal.

Claire erschauderte.

"Oh ja! Das hier kommt mir bekannt vor!" meinte er rau und beugte sich zu ihrem Muttermal hinunter.

Claire warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und genoss seine Liebkosung.

Er hob sie hoch und legt sie vorsichtig aufs Bett.

Langsam öffnete er seinen Gürtel.

"Nur der Rest liegt etwas im Dunkel" sagte er neckisch.

"Na dann komm her und frische deine Erinnerungen auf!" forderte sie ihn mit glänzenden Augen auf und wieder einmal befolgte er ihrem Wunsch!

**TBC**


	13. 29 Kapitel

**29. Kapitel**

Alex wurde wach. Er drehte sein Kopf und betrachtet die Frau neben ihm. Diesmal war es kein Traum. Claire lag neben ihm und schlief. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

Er beobachtet sie eine Weile und mit einem Finger fuhr ihrem Körper entlang.

Claire wurde wach und schnurrt leise, liess aber die Augen geschlossen. Sie wollte ihn nicht stören und genoss seine Berührung.

Seine Finger fuhren ihren Hals entlang. Sie erkundeten ihr Kinn und ihre Lippen. Claire küsste seinen Finger und öffnete endlich die Augen.

„Hey" sagte sie glücklich.

„Hey" flüsterte er.

„Du bist noch da" stellte sie zufrieden fest.

„Für kein Geld der Welt , möchte ich wo anders sein" sagte er ernst.

Sie kuschelte sich an ihm „Gut, ich hab nämlich keins!"

Alex lachte leise.

„Und zufrieden?" fragte er sie.

„Mhmmm... Besser als in meinen Träumen!" neckte sie ihn.

„Du und dein loses Mundwerk" konterte Alex.

„Na, du weißt doch was du zu tun hast" hauchte sie.

„Oh ja, das weiß ich." Alex griff hinter sie, zog an ihrem Kissen und drückte es ihr lachend ins Gesicht.

Claire quietschte vor Vergnügen und strampelte sich frei, doch Alex schnappte sie und zog sie an sich ran.

„Nichts da, ich hab dich" flüsterte er sanft.

Sie sah ihn ernst an, nahm sein Gesicht ihn ihre Hände und murmelte „ Ja das hast du, für den Rest deines Lebens." Er lächelte und sie küsste ihn.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich von einander.

Sie blieben eng aneinander geschmiegt. Claire dacht glücklich an die Letzte Nacht.

Dabei erinnerte sie sich an ein winziges, doch nicht unwichtiges Detail. Sie versteifte sich.

Alex hatte es bemerkt und sah sie fragen an.

„Alex, wir haben nicht verhütet!" sprudelt es aus ihr heraus und setzte sich auf.

„Na und?" Er verstand nicht.

„Was? Na hör mal, deine Schwimmer haben das letzte Mal auch ihr Ziel erreicht. Was wen ich schwanger bin?"

„Nun dann machen wir es diesmal richtig" Er richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Claire sah ihn an.

„Heirate mich Claire. Nicht aus den Gründen von damals, sondern weil ich dich Liebe."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen „Du liebst mich?"

„Oja Claire, ich Liebe dich. Ich weiß nicht wie und wann es geschehen ist, aber ich Liebe dich!"

„Alex. Ich Liebe dich. Und Ja, ich will endlich deine Frau werden" antwortete sie überglücklich.

Alex küsste sie stürmisch.

Nach einer kleine Ewigkeit, liess er sie los. Augenblicklich fing Claire an zu kichern.

„Was ist so lustig?" wollte er wissen.

„Wie hört sich das an: Alexander Marion McLeod" sagte sie ihm, immer noch kichernd.

Alex sah sie verdattert an „ Niemals!" drohte er „Niemals! Dann eher Claire Louise McLeod – Ryan. Wird zwar eng auf der Heiratsurkunde, aber was solls, deine Entscheidung!" sagte er lächelnd.

„Mir reicht Claire Ryan" antwortete sich etwas verlegen.

„Bist du sicher?'" fragte er nach.

„Ja" und ihr Blick sagte nicht nur dazu ja!

Alex küsst es sie am Ohr.

„Erinnerungen'?"

Sie schmunzelte „Erinnerungen!"

Claire schloss genüsslich die Augen als sich Alex dran machte, ihnen neue Erinnerungen zu erschaffen.

**Epilog:**

Claire stand auf der Veranda. Sie beobachtete wie Charlotte im Sandkasten spielte.

Tess saß auf einem Schaukelpferd und wippte vorsichtig hin und her.

Das Baby in ihrem Arm gluckste vor Freude. Ihm gefiel es auf der Schaukel. Tess sah ihn an und küsste dem kleinen Jungen auf seine blonden Locken.

Claire war in dieser speziellen Nacht nicht Schwanger geworden. Tess wurde es!

Als sie ihren Zustand bemerkte, traute sie sich nicht so recht, es ihrer Schwester es zu beichten. Immerhin hatten Claire und Alex beschlossen zu heiraten und sie alle stecken in deren Vorbereitung.

Doch Claire brauchte nicht lange um dahinter zu kommen. Schließlich litt Tess unter den gleichen Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden wie Claire damals.

Sie freute sich für ihre Schwester und Nick.

Alex hatte damals eine Doppelhochzeit vorgeschlagen, doch Claire wollte das nicht. Sie wollte diesen speziellen Tag nur für sich und Alex haben.

Daher bot sie Nick und Tess, ihr Datum, als Hochzeitsgeschenk an, was Beide strahlend annahmen.

Und so kam es das die eingeladenen Gäste, nicht an der Trauung von Claire und Alex teilnahmen, sondern an der von Tess und Nick.

Unter den geladenen Gästen befanden sich auch Liz und Bryce.

Liz hatte endlich ihr Glück gefunden. Nachdem sie sich bei Gericht wieder gesehen hatten, waren sie ein paar Male miteinander Ausgegangen.

Sie hatten spontan geheiratet und Liz hatte sich auch mit Tess und Nick versöhnt.

Alex hatte am Anfang ziemliche Schwierigkeiten auf seine Mutter zu zugehen. Doch dank der unermüdlichen Bemühungen von Claire, kamen sich Mutter und Sohn wieder näher.

Mit Bryce bekam Alex den Vater, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Alle feierten an diesem Tag ausgelassen und freuten sich auf die nächste Gelegenheit auf Drovers Hochzeit zu feiern.

Claire und Alex hatten einen Monat später geheiratet!

Es war ein wunderbarer Tag gewesen. Die Sonne lachte und alles war Perfekt.

Claire hatte ein Traumhaftes weißes Kleid an und ihre Haare waren kunstvoll aufgesteckt.

Überglücklich schritt sie mit Terry den Gang entlang.

Alex lächelte sie erwartungsvoll und bewundernd an. Charlotte verteilte begeistert die Blüten vor ihrer Mutter.

Neben Alex standen Nick und Bryce. Auf der anderen Seite Tess, Liz und Meg.

Charlotte ging zu ihrer Tante und lies sich hochnehmen.

Terry übergab Stolz Alex seine Braut.

Der Pfarrer begrüßte sie und begann mit der Zeremonie.

Claire und Alex konnten nicht die Augen voneinander lassen, sie waren so versunken ihn ihren Blicken das sie beinahe die entscheidende Frage überhörten.

Nick musste sich ein paar Mal räuspern und die beiden wieder zurück zuholen.

Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen lösten die beiden den Blick von einander.

„Willst du Claire Louise McLeod, diesen hier anwesenden Alexander Marion Ryan zu deinem Ehemann nehmen. Ihn Lieben und Ehren, in Guten wie ihn Schweren Tagen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit Ja." fragt der Pfarrer Claire.

„Ja, ich will!" antwortete Claire glücklich.

„Willst du Alexander Marion Ryan, die hier anwesende Claire Louise McLeod zu deiner Frau nehmen, Sie beschützen, Lieben und Ehren, in Guten wie ihn schweren Tagen bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit Ja." fragte nun der Pfarrer Alex.

„Ja, ich will!" antwortete Alex glücklich.

„Das Brautpaar möchte nun ihr eigenes Eheversprechen geben" sagte er Pfarrer und Claire und Alex sahen sich wieder an.

„ Alex, du bist mein bester Freund, du gibst mir Halt wenn ich keinen habe, du gibst mir Kraft wenn sie mir fehlt, du gibst mir ein Heim wo ich endlich Zuhause bin. Du hast mir Ruhe, Geborgenheit und Sicherheit gegeben. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich liebe Dich!" sagte Claire mit bebender Stimme und streife ihm den goldenen Ring über.

„Claire, du hast mir gezeigt was Liebe ist, du hast mir ein Heim geschenkt, das ich nie wieder verlassen will. Durch dich wurde ich vollkommen. Claire ich liebe dich! Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, für dieses und das nächste Leben!" antwortete Alex mit belegter Stimme und mit zittrigen Finger streife er ihr den Ring über.

Beide sahen sich lange an und versprachen sich mit den Augen noch viele andere Dinge.

„Wir alle wurden Zeuge eurer Versprechen. Was Gott zusammen geführt hat, soll der Mensch nicht scheiden.

Ich erkläre euch hier mit zu Mann und Frau. Alex sie dürfen ihre Frau küssen.

Alex tat dies nur zu gerne. Alle applaudierten und begrüßten das Frischvermählte Ehepaar.

Claire lächelte als sie an ihren Hochzeitstag dachte.

Sie spürte wie sie jemand von hinten umarmte. Sie lehnte sich an ihn an.

„Glücklich?" fragte die Stimme.

„Glücklich!" antwortete sie versonnen.

„Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich das hier aufs Spiel gesetzt habe..." sagte sie leise und die Arme drückten sie noch näher an ihn ran.

"Hast du ja nicht, du bist ja hier" seine Arme wanderten zu ihrer Mitte. Sanft streichelten seine Hände, ihren stark gewölbten Bauch. Etwas trat ihn.

„Hey, das ist ganz schön was los" bemerkte der Mann, der zu den Händen gehörte.

„Diesmal wird es sicher ein Kicker, so wird ja doch noch was aus meiner Fußball Mannschaft.

Claire drehte sich um und sah ihn an.

„Ich Liebe dich" sagte sie leise.

„Dito" antwortete Alex schelmisch und küsste seine Frau.

**ENDE**

©Ari


End file.
